Traqués
by Fairy-Heaven
Summary: Les Homanis ou hybrides sont des êtres mi-animaux, mi-humains traqués dans le monde entier pour pouvoir s'enrichir. Kagami et la génération miracle, faisant eux-même parti de cette race, ne dérogent pas à la règle. Comment vont-ils réussir à échapper à ceux qui leur veulent du mal ? D'autant que mêler sentiments humains et émotions animales n'est pas toujours facile ...
1. Prologue

**Yo mina ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau projet plus long cette fois-ci !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, l'univers et l'histoire m'appartient. Désolé si y a des ressemblances avec d'autres fictions que j'ai lue ou pas, mais c'est difficile avec ce sujet-là. **

**Raiting : Alors pour le moment K+. Va peut-être évoluer plus tard, je sais pas si je mets du lemon.**

**Auteur : Ah notre chère Heaven ! Avouez, j'vous ai manqué *se prend une patate dans la gueule***

**Bonne lecture !**

**_Traqués_**** ~ Prologue**

Croyez-vous aux êtres fantastiques ? Ces êtres surnaturels sorti tout droit de l'imagination de l'Homme, pour qui tout le monde, sans le vouloir, voue une croyance inouïe, bien que l'on sache que ces créatures n'existent pas. Oui, chacun de nous à cette part, cette croyance que l'impossible peut devenir possible. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sommes-nous si obstinés à croire dur comme fer en ces choses-là ?

Tout simplement car cela fait parti du rêve. De l'irréel.

C'est pourquoi les hommes sont si fascinés par ces mythes. De l'abominable homme des neiges au monstre du Loch Ness, en passant par Big Foot et ses amis. La magie aussi, c'est vrai, on pourrait tout faire avec. Regardez _Harry Potter_ et tout de suite, vous vous sentirez attiré par ce monde incroyable ou tout est possible, que vous le vouliez ou non. La littérature, la cinématographie, l'art en général essaient de faire passer leurs envies d'un monde plus palpitant, plus dangereux, plus féerique. Un monde peut-être même moins pervertie par la société, ou l'Homme serait vraiment libre, et non une fausse liberté comme on aime le faire croire.

Et il y en a certains qui s'obstinent à rejeter la pensée que peut-être, quelque chose de _différent_ que tout ce qu'on connaît actuellement existe, tapis dans l'ombre, n'attendant que le moment propice pour sortir. C'est vrai, la différence fait peur. L'Homme a toujours été effrayé par tout ce qui ne leur était pas semblable, ou inconnu. C'est pourquoi il est si cruel avec l'étranger. Ce n'est pas spécialement dans sa nature, c'est la _peur_ qui le pousse à commettre des actes horribles.

Mais récemment, vers la fin des Trente Glorieuses, des hommes venant de continents divergents, de grands scientifiques obnubilés par la pensées que peut-être, l'Homme lui-même pourrait créer des êtres aux capacités surpassant les siennes, se sont réuni dans l'optique de réaliser ce projet fou.

Et ils ont réussi.

A partir de manipulations génétiques fait directement sur des cobayes humains, ces scientifiques ont pendant plusieurs années travaillé d'arrache-pied pour enfin réussir à provoquer des mutations à partir d'ADN animal implanté dans une cellule ADN humaine. A leur grand étonnement et joie, cette cellule s'est finalement développée pour faire apparaître certaines caractéristiques de l'animal choisi sur le cobaye.

On les appel les _Homanis_* ou hybrides. Mi-humain, mi-animal.

Ils avaient essuyé énormément d'erreurs, plusieurs cobayes moururent après cette implantation si bien qu'ils durent garder ça secret, de peur que les États influents ne leur interdisent de continuer cette expérience. Ils voudraient tant exposer leur travail au monde entier mais encore une fois, la société ne laisserait pas passer ça.

Les années passèrent et les scientifiques à l'origine de cette mutation remarquèrent que lorsque leur cobaye se reproduisait, il y avait parfois des bébés portant cette cellule en eux à la naissance. Certaines fois, le processus ne se déclenchait pas, d'autres fois, cela se déclenchait à l'adolescence, période ou le corps change et forme son corps d'adulte.

Mais il y avait les cas encore plus rares. Ceux ou les nouveaux nés naissaient _directement_ avec les caractéristiques de l'animal qui leur a été attribué. Et des cas encore plus rares, comme le fait qu'un Homanis puisse se changer entièrement en son animal. Mais il fallait avoir une parfaite maîtrise de sa nature. Bien que parfois, cela ne se déclenche de façon incontrôlé à cause de sentiments et émotions trop forts.

Et à cause de ces changements, il y eut des fuites.

Plusieurs personnes, aux intentions malsaines, en sont venu à étudier ces cas avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Et ainsi sont nés les chasseurs d'hybrides. Ces malfrats poursuivent les _Homanis _dans le monde entier avec l'intention de les revendre pour s'enrichir. Certains en gardent même comme animal de compagnie. Ces gens-là ne considèrent même pas les hybrides comme des humains, étant trop différent d'eux.

Les hybrides sont obligés de cacher leur vraie nature. Ils ont beaucoup trop d'ennemis. De plus, la société elle-même est un ennemi. Elle les rejetterai, si la population entière savait. Les scientifiques n'ayant pas participé à la recherche de cette mutation les captureraient et s'empresseraient de les étudier sous toutes les coutures, ne prenant pas en considération les sentiments que ces étranges bêtes peuvent avoir.

C'est dans ce monde que des prodiges du basket vont devoir survivre et surtout, évité leurs ennemis. Plongez dans les aventures de ces _Homanis_ qui vont devoir fuir leur vrai, nature et surtout, fuir ceux qui leur veulent du mal.

*_**Formation de mot à partir des radicaux Hommes et Animal.**_

**Bon bon bon. Voilà de quoi va parler cette histoire. Ça vous tente ? Parce que moi oui. Fin évidemment, comme je suis quelqu'un de très spontanée, quand j'ai une idée en tête, j'attends pas et je poste tout de suite -' Enfin, ce ci n'était que l'introduction, je ne sais pas du tout combien y aura de chapitres. Faut que je fasse des plans et tout, faut que je travaille cette histoire et que j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avances pour poster la suite.**

**Enfin, je peux vous proposer une fiche des personnages avec leur animal, pour savoir c'est quoi que leur animal et pourquoi j'ai fais ces choix-là (vous verrez y en a c'est improbable, j'pense surtout à Midorima, ah j'en pouffe de rire !) Parce que pour les animaux j'ai longuement réfléchis (sauf pour Midorima c'était tout trouvé krr krr) et j'ai fais plein de recherche pour savoir les caractéristiques et tout donc vous me dîtes si vous voulez que je poste ça !**

**Il y aura comme pairing principal Aomine x Kagami (ou l'inverse), je pense qu'il y en a d'autre et vous inquiétez pas, je vais pas non plus centré la fiction sur eux. Mais je vous avais prévenu pour Aomine, étant mon perso préféré, il apparaît régulièrement ;)**

**Aussi, le mot que j'ai inventé ****_Homanis _****vous l'aimez bien ? Parce que je trouve que c'est un peu moche et franchement, je me suis cassé la tête mais j'ai pas d'autres idées ...**

**J'espère que je me suis pas trop gouré dans les termes techniques du prologue et si y a des trucs que vous avez pas compris, demandez ! Je répondrai avec plaisir. Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, n'hésitez pas à me dire votre avis, j'en ai grandement besoin.**

**x Heaven**


	2. Fiche d'identité

**Yo mina ! Les reviews que vous m'avez posté sur le prologue de cette fiction m'ont fait très très plaisir ! Et comme ça aà l'air de plaire l'idée de la fiche des animaux, bah la voilà. Donc il n'y aura que les personnages principaux (et dont j'ai défini l'animal, y en j'ai pas encore décidé si oui ou non). J'espère que vous serez d'accord avec mes choix (surtout Midorima... Ah ah !) Je vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse emmagasiner ces infos ;)**

**PS : J'ai dû y apporter des petites modifs pour l'histoire. J'espère avoir mis assez d'infos. Je complèterais peut-être plus tard. C'est le minimum je pense, on en apprendra plus dans l'histoire, c'est mieux.**

**\+ petite précision, les "Pures races" sont ceux qui sont nés _directement_ avec leurs caractéristiques animales (oreilles, queue ect...)**

* * *

****Akashi Seijuro****

__Animal : __Lion

__Nom scientifique :__Panthera leo

__Caractéristiques animales : __Dominant. Peu endurant. Nage et grimpe bien. Appétit imposant. Gros dormeur. Ouïe fine. Odorat fin. Vision nocturne. 2ème plus grand des félins.

__Caractéristiques humaines : __Réfléchi. Très intelligent. Possessif. Yeux de l'Empereur. A une fâcheuse tendance à tout savoir. Issu d'une famille influente.

__Saison des amours : __Toute l'année. Accouplement pendant 5 jours.

****PURE RACE****

**_**Pourquoi ?**_**

Ah la question fatidique. Pourquoi ai-je choisi le lion pour Akashi ? Déjà parce qu'il le compare à un lion dans le manga. Et que franchement, c'est totalement vrai. Akashi est puissant, dominant et à l'âme d'un chef. Il dirige ses troupes à la baguette bref, c'est comme le lion dominant dans sa savane.

* * *

**Kagami Taiga**

_Animal : _Tigre doré

_Nom scientifique : _Panthera tigris

_Caractéristiques animales : _Dominant. Solitaire. Timide. Excellent nageur. Habilité au saut très impressionnante. Odorat fin. Ouïe fine. Vision nocturne. Plus grand et plus puissant des félins. 2ème prédateur terrestre.

_Caractéristiques humaines : _Impulsif. Parfois idiot. Gros appétit. Peut faire des sauts extraordinaires. Déteste être dominé. Protecteur envers ceux qui lui sont chers.

_Saison des amours : _Toute au long de l'année. Dure au maximum 10 jours.

**PURE RACE**

_**Pourquoi ?**_

C'est très simple pour le pourquoi du comment. Tout d'abord parce que dans le manga, il le compare à un tigre. Et je trouve ça très bien trouvé. Son caractère impulsif et puissant, même son physique, convient parfaitement à ce félin. D'autant que, le tigre est le plus grand et le plus puissant des félins. Donc au-dessus du lion. Et ça me fait marrer parce que dans le manga ***attention SPOIL*** Kagami bat Akashi. Enfin bref, voilà mon cerveau a fait le rapprochement entre les comparaisons et tout. Et le tigre _doré_, tout simplement parce que ça change du tigre habituel et que cet sous-espèce du tigre et MA-GNI-FIQUE. Allez voir des photos ça vaut le coup ! Aussi, j'ai lu que pendant l'accouplement, les tigres sont toujours excités et bruyants. J'ai pensé à Kagami et … j'ai rigolé.

* * *

**Aomine Daiki**

_Animal : _Panthère noire

_Nom scientifique : _Panthera

_Caractéristiques animales : _Dominant. Solitaire. Timide. Excellent nageur. Grimpe avec facilité aux arbres. Odorat fin. Ouïe fine. Vision nocturne. Considéré comme le plus intelligent des félins sauvages.

_Caractéristiques humaines : _Paresseux. Impulsif. Confiant. Très fière. Ne se laisse pas dominer facilement. Possessif. Parfois très solitaire.

_Saison des amours : _Toutes les saisons, à différent moment dans l'année durant 7 jours.

_**Pourquoi ?**_

La comparaison dans le manga est vraiment bien trouvé ! Surtout avec sa peau foncé, je suis prête à parier que l'auteur en a fait exprès. D'autant que les basketteurs dans ce manga ont tous plus ou moins des mouvements félins, surtout Aomine.

* * *

**Kuroko Tetsuya**

_Animal : _Renard argenté

_Nom scientifique :_ Urocyon cinereoargenteus

_Caractéristiques animales : _Très intelligent. Vision nocturne. Ouïe extrêmement développée. Odorat fin. Canidé qui sait grimper aux arbres. Peut avoir une vie sociale élaborée. A longtemps été recherché pour sa fourrure noire tacheté de blanc, ce qui lui donne cette caractéristique argenté.

_Caractéristiques humaines : _S'efface jusqu'à être oublié. Calme. Inexpressif du visage. Sociale. Donne de bons conseils. Préfère aider les autres dans l'ombre. Garde ses sentiments pour lui et ne les extériorise que rarement.

_Saison des amours : _Mi-Janvier à mi-Mars.

_**Pourquoi ?**_

C'est tout mimi un renard (enfin, quand ça veut) et je trouve que c'est un animal qui lui correspond bien. Petit mais intelligent, il a ses propres méthodes pour se faire respecter. Et le renard argenté est absolument magnifique et grâce à sa couleur, je pense qu'il peut bien se confondre dans le paysage, comme Kuroko.

* * *

**Kise Ryouta**

_Animal : _Loup rouge ou loup roux

_Nom scientifique : _Canis rufus

_Caractéristiques animales : _Vision nocturne. Myope au-delà de 30 à 45 mètres. Odorat très fin. Ouïe extrêmement développée. Vit en meute.

_Caractéristiques humaines : _Joviale. Très sociale. Ouvert d'esprit. Devient sérieux lorsque ça concerne un sujet qui lui tient à cœur comme le basket. N'aime pas être seul sur une longue période. Très attaché au groupe que forme ses amis.

_Saisons des amours : _Entre Janvier et Mars. 1/an.

_**Pourquoi ?**_

Le loup vit en meute et est très sociale avec les membres, j'ai même lu que le hurlement n'était pas que pour rassembler mais aussi pour le plaisir et raffermir les liens entre la meute. Ça convient parfaitement à Kise ! Et le loup rouge tout simplement car c'est une espèce en voie de disparition et que des Kise, c'est rare aussi.

* * *

**Murasakibara Atsushi**

_Animal : _Ours Kermode ou Ours Esprit  
_Nom scientifique :_ Ursus americanus kermodei

_Caractéristiques animales : _Très amicale. Très intelligent. Très agile. Excellent grimpeur. Patient. 1er prédateur terrestre.

_Caractéristiques humaines : _Passif. Très gros mangeur. A une fâcheuse tendance à rester chez lui l'hiver (hibernation).

_Saison des amours : _De Juin à Août tout les 2/3 ans.

_**Pourquoi ?**_

Franchement, Atsushi est comme un gros nounours non ? Il pense qu'à bouffer en plus ! Bien que d'apparence il peut faire flipper, à l'intérieur il a un petit cœur tout mielleux. Et puis cette espèce d'ours avec sa fourrure blanche/crème est vraiment belle. C'est aussi une sous-espèce rare de l'ours noir américain.

* * *

Et enfin …

**Midorima Shintarou**

_Animal : _Panda

_Nom scientifique : _Ailuropoda

_Caractéristiques animales : _Ouïe très fine. Odorat très peu développé. Très souple. Caractère doux. Démarche lourde et maladroite mais gracieuse, se dandine. Gros mangeur. Boit énormément, adore l'eau.

_Caractéristiques humaines : _Possède des lunettes dû à sa vue tangible. Entend mieux qu'il ne sent. A une fâcheuse tendance à être très superstitieux, il possède toujours l'objet porte-bonheur des cancers. Il a toujours de l'eau sur lui, et s'hydrate considérablement. Ses doigts de sa main gauche sont bandés.

_Saison des amours : _Une fois par an en Mai.

_**Pourquoi ?**_

L'animal de Midorima le panda ! J'en ai tellement ris, j'vous raconte pas. Déjà, j'adore les pandas et il fallait absolument qu'il y en ait un en panda. J'ai hésité avec Atsushi mais je le préfère en ours. Et d'abord j'ai pensé au lapin, car j'avais trouvé une espèce de Chine très rare et je pensais à la chance, avec la patte de lapin. Mais j'ai choisi le panda, c'est mieux non ? D'autant que Midorima est plutôt gracieux et maniéré alors que cet animal est assez pataud, ah le contraste est énorme ! Et surtout pour son futur partenaire, pas besoin d'être pressé pour les relations, il s'accouple qu'une fois par an et encore. Mais avouez, il serait mignon en panda le Shin-chan.


	3. Chapitre I

**Yo mina ! Voici le tant attendu premier chapitre. Bon, rien d'extraordinaire, j'espère même que vous ne vous ennuierez pas en le lisant. Il est plutôt court aussi, désolé. Enfin je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre I**

_**Fondement**_

**D**'un mouvement souple et fluide, il fit tourner la balle entre ses doigts, changeant sa trajectoire au tout dernier moment. L'adversaire en face de lui tomba dans le piège et s'arc-bouta à droite tandis que lui en profita pour passer à gauche, tranquillement. Puis il continua son cheminement jusqu'au panier, évitant les obstacles qui essayaient de lui barrer la route. Ils pouvaient bien essayer, ils n'y arriveront pas.

Personne ne peut battre Aomine Daiki. Car le seul qui puisse lui faire face, c'est lui-même.

Bien qu'il est du mal à l'avouer, certains cas faisaient exception. Mais pour le moment, il ne voulait pas y penser et plutôt se concentrer sur le match que Tôô dominait largement. L'issu du match avait été décidé dès la fin du premier quart temps. Il fallait dire que leurs adversaires n'étaient pas très combatifs, laissant Aomine marquer _dunk_ après _dunk_. Pas un seul de ses tirs informes n'a été montré lors de ce match. Il fallait le mériter pour le voir et eux, ne se donnait pas assez pour avoir ce privilège.

Son ouïe aiguisée percevait très bien les commentaires que ses adversaires ou les spectateurs faisaient sur lui. Il entendait des « il est vraiment talentueux ! » ou des « c'est un vrai monstre ce mec, c'est bien l'ancien As de la Génération Miracle ! » mais il ne s'en formalisait pas le moins du monde, habitué à ces paroles depuis bien longtemps déjà.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire un autre _dunk_ avec habileté, une forte sensation le cloua sur place. Son instinct animal se figea et il dressa les oreilles, malgré lui. Il lutta pour ne pas laisser ses oreilles ou sa queue de panthère sortir. Une aura extrêmement dominante fit redresser ses poils sur sa nuque et il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas feuler de frustration.

Cela venait d'en haut des gradins, il le sentait. Prenant sur lui, il reprit sa démarche un marqua, d'un mouvement plus saccadé que d'ordinaire. Imayoshi le remarqua mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de le dévisager. Aomine braqua ses yeux sur les gradins, cherchant quelque chose ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas qui possédait cette forte présence, mais il savait c'était quoi.

Un Homanis. Comme lui.

Il avait pourtant une impression de familiarité, comme s'il connaissait l'hybride qui provoquait cette effet. Cette atmosphère était vraiment oppressante, il avait une pure envie de se jeter sur celui qui lui faisait pression comme ça. Il serra alors les dents et s'aperçut que l'aura disparaissait progressivement, et la présence dominante s'évapora complètement, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Ça va, Aomine ? demanda son capitaine. »

Il se demanda pourquoi il lui posait cette question lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait légèrement, les poils sur ses bras et ses jambes redressés. Dans un geste nonchalant, il passa ses doigts dessus et ferma le poing pour arrêter les tremblements. Puis il répondit, d'une voix plus lasse que d'habitude :

« Ouais, c'est bon. »

Il hésita un instant, avant de poursuivre d'une voix basse :

« Mais c'est pas passé loin. »

Imayoshi émit un petit bruit qui ressemblait à un soupir de soulagement. Aomine ne s'attarda pas et se détourna pour se diriger vers le banc où il prit une serviette d'un blanc immaculé pour essuyer la sueur sur son front avant de l'installer sur sa tête. Il repensa à cette aura et un rictus agacé déforma quelque peu son visage.

Aomine n'était pas un hybride que l'on qualifierait de « pure race ». Et pour cause, il avait découvert sa nature il y a trois mois et donc, très récemment. Il était très difficile pour lui au début de cacher sa nature, si bien que sous les conseils d'Akashi, il était resté une semaine enfermé chez lui, le temps de s'habituer un peu plus à ses changements. Il avait été extrêmement chamboulé au départ, surtout lorsqu'il avait apprit que la Génération des Miracles était comme lui, bien qu'Akashi soit le plus informé étant un pure race.

Il a apprit au fur et à mesure à dompter sa nature animale mais quelques fois, il n'arrivait pas à gérer les émotions qui l'assaillaient et ses oreilles et sa queue sortaient tout seuls sans qu'il ne parvienne à se contrôler. C'est comme ça que Satsuki et Imayoshi apprirent la véritable nature d'Aomine.

Il était resté seul dans les vestiaires après sa défaite contre Seirin. Il était tellement déboussolé et frustré que ses attributs animaux se sont manifestés. Un gémissement plaintif lui avait alors échappé et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait sur son amie d'enfance et son capitaine. Ils étaient restés plusieurs minutes à se dévisager en chien de faïence avant qu'Aomine ne réagisse et ne leur dise de fermer la porte. S'ensuivit alors la longue discussion qu'Aomine est jamais eu afin d'expliquer ce qu'ils avaient vu. A son grand étonnement, ils avaient plutôt bien réagi bien que Satsuki ait menacé à plusieurs reprises de tomber dans les pommes.

Depuis, ils avaient prit l'habitude de veiller sur Daiki. Et ça commençait à l'agacer.

Bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais, le fait qu'ils s'inquiètent pour lui le touchait. Mais il avait tout de même sa vie privée et cela l'agaçait lorsque quelqu'un se mêle de sa vie sans son consentement, même si c'est Satsuki -c'était d'ailleurs elle la plus chiante-. Il n'avait eu qu'une seule fois envie de se reproduire à cause de ses instincts animaux et étrangement, ça s'était manifesté lorsqu'il voyait Kagami.

Les bouffées de chaleur avaient été tellement intenses que Kagami avait crû qu'il avait de la fièvre. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud de sa vie, alors qu'ils étaient en plein hiver ! Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi en présence de l'Américain ça s'était déclenché. Et ça ne l'avait pas lâcher pendant une semaine, si bien qu'il lui avait été impossible de venir en cours sous peine de passer des heures entières à s'empêcher de gémir et d'avoir ses attributs d'animaux de sorti.

Et maintenant qu'il en avait fait l'expérience, il espérait ne plus jamais avoir à faire à ça. Pourtant, Akashi lui avait assuré que cela allait revenir -avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres qui lui avait fait froid dans le dos-. Un soupir lui échappa et il prit une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires sans attendre ses coéquipiers qui eux, fêtaient leur victoire bruyamment. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir, ce match n'avait rien eu d'excitant. Comme toujours depuis son match contre Seirin. Contre Kagami. A ces pensées, un sourire prédateur naquit sur ses lèvres.

Il avait vraiment hâte de débuter un nouveau one-on-one contre le roux.

* * *

**Kagami** se détourna du match et quitta la salle avec un pas rapide, de petits tremblements secouaient ses épaules. Il se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'un juron sortait de sa bouche. S'il ne faisait pas plus attention, qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer. Surtout qu'il avait bien vu Aomine chercher l'origine de cette aura oppressante, confirmant ses soupçons que c'était bien un hybride.

Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de laisser parler son instinct dominant lorsqu'il avait vu son rival marquer aussi aisément. Il lui avait donné envie de le provoquer en duel et de l'écraser par le biais d'un match de basket. Haletant, il alla se poster dans le détour d'un couloir, le poing fermé sur le mur. Il ferma les yeux et se calma petit à petit, soufflant de soulagement lorsqu'il y parvenu.

« Je me doutais bien que tu en étais un aussi. »

Cette soudaine prise de parole le fit sursauter et avant qu'il n'est pu voir quoique ce soit, il se retrouva dans un vestiaire après avoir été poussé en arrière. Il se retourna, près à égorger celui qui avait osé faire cela et tomba nez à nez avec Akashi Seijuro. Sa première pensée fût de se demander qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici. Sa deuxième était de savoir qu'est-ce que Kuroko fichait avec lui. Et sa troisième se mua en surprise lorsqu'il avisa les oreilles velues dorés et ronde sur la tête d'Akashi. Il remarqua bien vite une queue de la même couleur que les oreilles qui battait l'air paresseusement derrière le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges se rapprochant du rose, tandis qu'il le toisait avec assurance, les bras croisés sur son torse.

« Que... fût le seul mot qu'il parvint à souffler.

\- Je suis désolé Kagami-kun, commença Kuroko, mais Akashi-kun voulait vérifier quelque chose. »

Sitôt qu'il eut fini sa phrase, Kagami vit les muscles d'Akashi se tendre à l'extrême, comme s'il allait bondir sur lui. Il prit une position d'attaque, bandant ses muscles et un début de grognement sorti de sa bouche tandis que ses yeux hétérochromes dardait sur lui un regard de pure provocation.

Ne supportant pas l'aura dominante que l'autre exerçait sur lui, Kagami sentit ses oreilles et sa queue sortir tandis que ses canines s'allongeaient et il se mit dans la même position que le lion, grondant d'avertissement, dévoilant sa propre dominance. L'atmosphère s'alourdit d'un coup, une tension allant crescendo prenait sa place. La pression et la dominance qui entouraient les deux mâles étaient tellement intenses que Kuroko sentit ses oreilles et sa queue de renard sortir, apeuré.

Alors que Kagami bandait ses muscles prêt à sauter à la gorge du lion, sa queue fouettant vivement l'air derrière lui, Akashi cessa toute animosité et se redressa, ses attributs d'animaux disparaissant et une lueur satisfaite dans le regard. Kuroko souffla de soulagement tandis que Kagami ne bougeait pas, déboussolé d'avoir été coupé aussi brutalement dans son élan.

« Je voulais seulement vérifier que ton animal était bien celui que je pensais et que tu appartenais au pure race, comme je l'avais senti, expliqua Akashi.

\- T'es sérieux ? J'aurai pu te réduire en charpie, souffla Kagami, médusé.

\- Aucune chance, assura le lion.

\- Tu veux parier ? provoqua le tigre, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, prêt à en découdre.

\- Kagami-kun, je pense que tu devrais redevenir normal, des gens pourraient passer par-là, fit Kuroko, voulant calmer le jeu. »

L'ayant momentanément oublié, Taiga sursauta et grogna pour toute réponse. Ses attributs de tigre finirent par disparaître aussi et il surprit Akashi à marmonner quelque chose à propos de sa nature. Comprenant ce qu'il cherchait à déterminer, Kagami lui souffla comme tout renseignement :

« Tigre doré. »

Puis il quitta la pièce, talonné par son ombre.

* * *

« **C**e type est taré Kuroko, imagine si je m'étais emporté, grognait Kagami, frustré.

\- Akashi-kun n'aurait jamais laissé passer ça, affirma le plus petite. Et puis, ajouta-t-il, tu sais te contrôler.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai plus d'expérience que je suis infaillible. S'il avait insisté plus longtemps, je pense qu'on serait mort.

\- Je pense aussi. Mais Akashi-kun est trop intelligent pour tenter le diable. Il sait mieux que quiconque quelles en seraient les conséquences. »

Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'au Maji Burger. Kuroko venait essentiellement pour leurs milkshakes que pour leurs sandwichs, le contraire de Kagami qui une fois sur place, en commanda une trentaine. Alors qu'ils étaient à peine assis, Kagami enfourna un de ses précieux burger et commença à parler, la bouche pleine :

« Donc, si chai bien chenti, tout les membres de la chénération miracles chont des hybrides.

\- Moins fort Kagami-kun. Mais oui, c'est ça, répondit Kuroko.

\- C'est tout de même incroyable qu'autant d'hybrides se retrouvent au même endroit, au même moment, poursuivit Taiga après avoir diminué la portée de sa voix.

\- J'ai peut-être une théorie, énonça Tetsuya. »

Il prit une gorgée de milksake, regardant Kagami dans les yeux qui attendait qu'il parle. Il débita :

« Peut-être que tout les Homanis du Japon ont été attiré ici pour se rassembler. Si on prend l'exemple de l'animal de Kise-kun, il se retrouve en meute pour être plus fort. Peut-être que nos instincts animaux nous ont poussé à se rapprocher les uns des autres, bien qu'il y ait certains animaux comme Kagami-kun ou Aomine-kun qui préfèrent rester solitaires. Je pense que cela dépend aussi de notre personnalité et nos choix, notre animal ne régie pas tout, conclu Kuroko.

\- Cha tiens la route, mâchonna pensivement Kagami. »

En vérité, quelque chose dans son discours l'avait interpellé et il peinait à s'en souvenir. Pas facile lorsque parfois, nos neurones décidaient de partir en vacances sans prévenir pour une durée indéterminée... Soudain, un éclair le traversa et il se redressa, intéressé :

« Kise... est un loup ?

\- Un loup rouge, plus précisément, acquiesça Kuroko.

\- Tu as parlé d'Aomine, quel est son animal à celui-là ?

\- Panthère noire.

\- M'étonne pas de lui, ricana le tigre. »

Puis il questionna son ami sur les animaux qui composaient les membres de la Génération Miracle, étant déjà au courant pour Kuroko qui se trouvait être un renard depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et il savait maintenant qu'Akashi était un lion pure race -ce qui ne l'avait, en sois, pas vraiment surpris- mais il était étonnés qu'ils soient les deux seuls à faire partie de cette catégorie, les autres ayant subi leur transformation à l'adolescence. Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi il ne s'en était rendu compte que très récemment.

Les pures races pouvaient reconnaître les autres hybrides à l'odeur qui était différente de celle de l'humain normal, elle était plus musquée, dégageant une sensation plus sauvage. Ceux qui étaient nés directement avec leur attributs animaux arrivaient mieux à les dégoter, ayant plus d'expérience. C'est eux aussi qui arrivaient le mieux à contrôler leurs pulsions, bien qu'Akashi soit moins impulsif que Kagami.

« Un … panda ? répéta Kagami, abasourdi. »

Il resta stoïque quelques secondes, se faisant le portrait de l'animal pataud et adorable dans son esprit avant de l'associer à Midorima et … s'écroula de rire sur la table. Les adjectifs « pataud » et « adorable » ne convenait définitivement pas au superstitieux. Kuroko regardait les soubresauts qui secouaient les épaules de son ami tandis qu'il s'esclaffait bruyamment.

« Ce n'est pas gentil Kagami-kun.

\- Désolé, peina-t-il à dire, se calmant peu à peu.

\- … même s'il est vrai que ce n'est pas l'animal qui convient le mieux à Midorima-kun, poursuivit-il, sans aucun tact. »

Ce qui eut le don de faire repartir Kagami dans son fou rire, se fichant pas mal que des gens lui lancent des regards agacés. Il se promit de faire des recherches sur les pandas pour chambrer ce satané superstitieux comme jamais ! Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que quelqu'un s'en donnait déjà à cœur joie.

* * *

« **E**t tu savais que les pandas allaient aux toilettes au moins cent-quarante fois par jours ?

\- Je pense que je n'avais pas besoin de le savoir, soupira Midorima.

\- Et pas des petites balles de tennis, non, poursuivit Takao en ignorant la remarque, mais des putains de ballons de rugby ! Et la meilleure, c'est qu'ils sont verts, comme tes chev...

\- Ça suffit Takao ! grinça Midorima. »

Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez dans un geste exaspéré, plus par habitude que par besoin. Ils étaient en route pour leur match de basket et Takao avait soudainement eu envie d'embêter le shooter à propos des habitudes de son animal. Midorima se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait vu ses oreilles et sa queue de panda. Il avait tellement ris qu'il s'était retrouvé aux toilettes. Puis il avait apprit que ce n'était pas un costume, mais bien des attributs réel... il en a encore ris.

Midorima aurait aimé être comme tout le monde et ne pas posséder ce genre de caractéristiques ou au moins avoir un animal moins embarrassant. Il subissait les moqueries de Takao à chaque fois que l'envie lui prenait, le plus souvent lorsqu'il s'ennuyait. Il soupira, un dictionnaire Javanais à la main -objet porte-bonheur du jour-.

Soudain, Takao arrêta ses bavardages incessants, s'arrêta et se tourna vers son camarade, son visage devenu sérieux. Puis il tendit sa main en direction de son coéquipier, une lueur inconnue dans le regard. Midorima fixa cette main comme si elle contenait une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu, sachant très bien de quoi il s'agissait. Il finit par placer sa main dans la sienne, sentant une légère pression dessus.

« On va gagner, Shin-chan.

\- Évidemment, assura Midorima. »

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants dans la même position, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Shintarou savait que cette habitude qu'ils avaient prit lors de sa transformation était très importante pour son ami. Ça lui permettait d'être plus proche de lui. Et surtout, il lui faisait savoir que si jamais un jour ça tournait mal, il serait là pour l'épauler. Même si au début il avait trouvé ça ridicule, il avait fini par se laisser faire, tout de même réticent à chaque fois que cela se produisait. Ce n'était jamais lui qui serrait sa main.

« Allez, c'est parti ! motiva Takao avant de lui lâcher la main. »

Il se mit en route vers le terrain de basket, la luminosité éclairant son visage déterminé. Midorima le suivait à la trace, le regard fixé sur son épaule. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu dépendant du brun, sitôt qu'il avait su que ce dernier serait un pilier solide pour le soutenir. Et il avait aussi l'impression de ne pas détester ça.

Il détestait cette impression.

* * *

**Un** gros soupir sortit de sa bouche tandis qu'il couchait sa tête sur son bureau, déprimé. Kise avait laissé ses oreilles et sa queue de loups sortir, si bien qu'il sentait cette dernière lui frôler la jambe lorsqu'elle se balançait paresseusement. Il laissait sa nature s'exprimer le plus souvent possible, il avait comme cela moins de chance de perdre le contrôle.

« Qui a eu l'idée d'inventer les devoirs ? finit-il par bougonner, ennuyé. »

Il n'avait absolument pas envie de s'atteler à ses révisions pour son évaluation d'histoire qui était prévu pour le lendemain. Il savait pourtant que s'il avait encore une mauvaise note, Kasamatsu allait l'attendre au tournant. Il se redressa et s'étira pour finalement prendre les fiches de révisions mollement, jetant un coup d'œil dessus.

« Bon, ça je m'en fou... je m'en fou... je m'en fou... j'connais déjà ... ça aussi... ça y a pas besoin... ça y aura pas … ah bah finalement c'est passé vite ! »

Kise savait qu'il jouait avec le feu mais il préférait largement le basket à faire des devoirs scolaires. Il s'étira une nouvelle fois en lâchant une plainte de contentement et se leva, pieds nus. Il gambada dans sa maison de long en large, rangeant quelques choses par-ci, des affaires par-là. Il se prépara à manger pour ensuite s'installer devant la télévision, regardant sans grande envie un match de foot.

Il s'ennuyait. Inexorablement.

Il voulait être avec quelqu'un, il en avait assez d'être tout seul. L'envie de hurler pour rappeler ses camarades vers lui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il avait fini les cours. Aujourd'hui, il n'arrivait pas à supporter la solitude. Peut-être que demain ce sera pareil, ou pire. Ou peut-être qu'il peut espérer de sa nature qu'elle lui laisse un moment de répit.

Étrangement, c'est Kasamatsu qui lui manquait le plus. Il serait même prêt à accepter qu'il lui tire les oreilles et pour cause, il y aurait matière à faire vu la longueur ! Lâchant un soupir de frustration, Kise se dit que le meilleur moyen pour lui de se sentir moins seul serait d'avoir un animal de compagnie. Mais il rejeta bien vite cette idée. La seule fois où il était rentré dans une animalerie après sa mutation, il avait crû ne jamais en sortir vivant ! Les loups ne devaient pas être très côté étant donné que Kuroko s'entend très bien avec son chien.

Il s'allongea sur le dos, le canapé dur lui meurtrissant la chaire, et se mit à fixer le plafond, pensivement. Peut-être que son capitaine était libre, qui sait ? Et s'il ne l'était pas, il trouverait bien quelqu'un d,'autre, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait un petit one on one avec Aomine. Se saisissant de son téléphone, il composa le numéro de Kasamatsu qu'il connaissait par cœur et attendit qu'il décroche. Ce qui se passa après plusieurs sonnerie.

« Kise, où est-ce que tu es bon sang ? demanda la voix autoritaire de son capitaine.

\- Quoi ?

\- On t'attend je te signal ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié l'entraînement ?

\- L'entraî...nement ? répéta Ryouta, abasourdi.

\- Oui l'entraînement. Amène-toi abruti ! »

Puis il raccrocha, laissant Kise en plan. Celui-ci laissa les tonalités, le temps que l'information ne monte au cerveau. Puis réalisant ce que ça voulait dire, il sauta de joie. Il monta les marches de ses escaliers quatre à quatre, commençant déjà à se déshabiller. Enfilant son tee-shirt, il les redescendit, sac de sport à la main. Puis il couru dehors à en perdre haleine, heureux comme jamais. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de rétracté ses oreilles et que sa queue était coincé dans son pantalon lorsqu'une dame le regarda étrangement dans le métro.

« Hé hé... c'est des fausses hein, vous inquiétez pas. C'est pour … l'anniversaire de m... ma nièce. Oui c'est ça ! Elle adore les loups, ah ah ! Baragouina-t-il, atrocement gêné. »

Il se traita mentalement d'idiot. Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls à cette heure-ci ! Au prochain arrêt, il descendit, même si ce n'était pas le sien. Puis il fit disparaître ses attributs, soupirant de soulagement lorsque la douleur dans le bas de son dos s'estompa. Puis il fit un sprint jusqu'au gymnase où il arriva, essoufflé comme jamais.

« KISE ! hurla son capitaine. »

Il lui sauta dessus et lui administra un coup de pied monumental qui le fit valdinguer jusqu'aux gradins. Le blond se releva, la douleur en bas du dos réveillé, et s'excusa maintes et maintes fois pour son retard. Mais alors qu'il se faisait enguirlander, il songea, retenant avec peine un sourire, qu'il était vraiment heureux lorsqu'il était entouré de gens qui comptaient pour lui.

* * *

**H**imuro regardait son compagnon se goinfré, un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres. Dès qu'il avait un moment de libre, il trouvait Atsushi en pleine dégustation. Sa capacité à passer du sucré au salé instantanément sans même réagir l'avait toujours étonné. Lui, s'il mangeait le quart de ce qui était dans le ventre de Murasakibara, c'est sûr qu'il vomirait. Le triple.

Ils étaient tranquillement assis sur un banc, sous une brise douce d'une soirée d'hiver. Il ne faisait pas trop froid, ni trop chaud et emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux, c'était la température idéale. Himuro dégustait une glace, ce qui était presque étrange lorsqu'il faisait à peine deux degrés. Presque.

« Muro-chin, je peux goûter ? demanda la voix traînante de son compagnon.

\- Ma glace ? »

Atsushi hocha la tête, l'ai ennuyé mais les yeux dégoulinant d'envie. Himuro sentit son regard s'attendrir et c'est plein de tendresse qu'il tendit sa glace vers Murasakibara. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, dès qu'il agissait comme un enfant, il se sentait ramollir comme un gros gâteau (il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'Atsushi aurait adoré le voir en gâteau).

Dès que les lèvres du violet touchèrent la surface glacé orangé, des formes rondes crèmes tirant sur le caramel naquirent au-dessus de son crâne. Si Tatsuya avait passé la main dans le bas de son dos, il aurait même pu sentir une fourrure de la même couleur caresser ses doigts.

« Atsushi, on est en publique, rappela gentiment Himuro, tirant tout doucement sur les oreilles.

\- Oops. »

Avec nonchalance, les oreilles disparurent instantanément, et Atsushi reprit son travail de dégustation. Lorsque Tatsuya se rendit compte qu'il se faisait voler la moitié de sa glace, il la retira en protestant, riant à moitié. Astushi bouda quelque peu, le regardant avec ses yeux chagrinés comme s'il avait osé s'éloigner de lui.

« Tu as plein d'autres friandises à côté de toi Atsushi, le gronda gentiment son compagnon.

\- Mais c'est meilleur quand c'est les tiennes. »

La réponse presque instantanée de Murasakibara fit monter légèrement le rouge aux joues d'Himuro. Il se mordit la lèvre et un sourire vint finalement fleurir, éclairant son visage. Il se rapprocha d'Atsushi et lui baisa simplement les lèvres. Bien qu'il fût chaste, ce baiser exprima toute son affection et sa tendresse envers cet ours parfois mal léché, mais adorable.

Et alors qu'il se noyait dans son regard violet, oubliant le monde, Atsushi profita de son inattention pour lui voler sa glace et mettre ce qu'il restait dans sa bouche, léchant les gouttes de glace fondue. Tatsuya secoua la tête, souriant. Les ours avaient toujours ce qu'ils voulaient.

Il en avait la preuve.

* * *

**Bon ben voilà. Je vous ai dis qu'il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire ? J'ai oublié de préciser que c'était un peu nul aussi. Enfin,ce chapitre servait surtout à poser les bases, histoire que vous voyez un peu plus comment c'est écrit, les relations itout itout.**

**Je ne le trouve pas vraiment génial (à part le moment Kagami x Akashi, putain ce serait trop badass si ça arrivait en vrai !). J'espère que mes tentatives d'humour complètement foireuses ne vous on pas dérangés x)**

**Et surtout SURTOUT dites-moi que Midorima n'est pas trop OOC T_T Je déteste faire trop d'OOC et le caractère de Mirdorima je l'aime profondément ! Mais je voulais juste montrer la relation qui a évolué (oui, elle a évolué dès le début de cette histoire, problem ?) entre lui et Takao mais j'ai l'impression d'être tombé dans le caca ;(**

**ET encore désolé pour le guimauve de la fin, mais je voulais direct montrer qu'Himuro et Atsushi s'aiment et tout, et je sais pas trop quoi faire avec eux è_é Enfin, je vais bien trouver.**

**En fait voilà, j'aurai dû nommer ce chapitre "caca en boîte, c'est gratuit".**

**Une review pour me dire que vous avez retrouver de la bave sur votre main à cause de somnolence aigu ? :D**

**x Heaven**


	4. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

**Insoutenable**

**B**aillant sans vergogne tout en étirant paresseusement une jambe, puis l'autre, Aomine se leva péniblement, les sens encore endormis. Il se traîna jusqu'à sa cuisine où il s'assit lourdement sur une chaise. Il posa sa tête sur la surface dure et froide de la table, et attendit.

Mais jamais rien ne vint.

Aomine sentit les douloureux souvenirs affluer et un gémissement plaintif, à peine audible, s'arracha de ses lèvres. Il n'aurait encore une fois pas de bise sur la joue en guise de bonjour, ni de caresse affectueuse en haut de son crâne accompagnée de la tirade autrefois préférée de sa mère :

« Tu es à ma taille comme ça, c'est bien mieux. »

Avant, il avait l'habitude de voir le petit-déjeuner servit à table. Les effluves délicieuses du pain grillé et de son lait chaud n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir lointain, Daiki peinait à s'en rappeler. Il fallait croire qu'il avait oublié que ça n'arriverait plus, cette fois encore. Un rictus ironique déforma ses traits tandis qu'il songeait qu'il ne mangerait pas ce matin.

Comme tout les autres depuis que sa mère n'arrivait plus à le regarder en face.

Il vivait seul depuis bien longtemps avec sa génitrice. Son père, ayant trop peur des responsabilités, avait foutu le camp. Si bien qu'il n'avait toujours eut que l'amour maternelle de sa mère pour l'élever, et l'amitié de Satsuki jusqu'au collège. Il ne s'en était jamais plains, et aujourd'hui moins encore. C'est grâce à tout ces événements survenu dans sa vie qu'il avait pu forger son caractère.

Mais récemment, une catastrophe qui s'était produit il y a trois mois de cela avait chamboulé sa relation presque fusionnelle avec sa mère.

Un matin, alors qu'il se réveillait aussi paresseusement qu'à l'accoutumé, il était descendu directement, ne faisant pas cas de sa tenue légère. Sa mère, l'ayant entendu approcher, s'était retourné dans un sourire. Sourire qui s'était figé en le voyant, puis avait fané rapidement avant de se muer en cri d'horreur -bien qu'aujourd'hui, Aomine aurait plutôt penché pour le désespoir-.

Aomine, tellement surpris, avait senti une chose inconnue se plaquer contre son crâne. Des émotions fortes et nouvelles l'avaient envahit et il était partagé entre s'enfuir de peur, bondir le plus loin possible d'ici afin de s'éloigner de la source qui lui vrillait les tympans ou bien carrément de feuler de surprise.

En y repensant, Aomine n'avait pas vraiment comprit d'où lui venait cette envie, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apprivoise avec sa nature et qu'Akashi ne lui fournisse les informations nécessaires. Néanmoins, il était sûr d'une chose. Sa mère était déjà au courant pour les Homanis puisqu'une personne normalement constituée lui aurait d'abord demandé qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec un tel déguisement, et cela avait été confirmé lorsqu'elle s'était écriée :

« Oh non ! Pas toi aussi ! »

Affolé, Daiki avait accouru jusqu'au miroir de la salle de bain, et était resté sans voix. Là, devant ses yeux, se dressait une paire d'oreilles noires velues. Il avança timidement la main vers elles, ne voulant y croire. C'est lorsqu'il sentit la douce fourrure effleurer ses doigts que la panique menaça de le submerger entièrement.

Sentant un effleurement au niveau de sa jambe droite nue, il remarqua une queue longiligne de la même couleur que les oreilles, toute faîte de poils. Son corps s'était alors mis à trembler violemment, et s'il ne s'était pas rattrapé à l'armoire, il serait certainement mal tombé. Aomine se souvenait des nombreuses questions qui avaient mitraillé son cerveau, auxquelles il n'avait pas eu les réponses à ce moment-là.

Effondré, il était retourné au près de sa mère, se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber, le dos voûté, les oreilles basses sans le vouloir, cherchant du réconfort auprès de la seule figure d'autorité qui lui avait donné de l'amour. Mais ce qu'elle lui avait dit lui avait littéralement bousillé le cœur et mit à genoux, achevé :

« Ne t'approche plus de moi ! J'aurais tellement voulu que tu ne deviennes pas un monstre, comme ton père ! »

Sous ses yeux détruits, elle avait prit ses jambes à son cou, préférant se réfugier à son travail plutôt qu'essayer d'aider son fils perdu et brisé, fuyant les responsabilités et le monstre qu'il était devenu. Le surplus d'émotions avait rendu Daiki malade et il avait vomi ses tripes sur le parquet fraîchement lavé.

Depuis lors, il ne l'avait revu que trois fois, elle faisait tout pour l'éviter.

Alors il avait tout simplement arrêté de chercher le contact. Il avait finalement compris que ça ne servait à rien de s'acharner, sa mère devait être la femme la plus butée au monde. Il ignorait toujours la petite voix qui lui disait qu'il avait abandonné trop vite, et préférait rejeter la faute sur son père. S'il n'avait pas transmis son gène porteur de cette mutation à son fils, jamais ce dernier ne serait devenu un hybride.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Daiki s'aperçut un peu trop tard qu'il était rendu dans la salle de bain et se prit le battant de la porte dans le front. Un grognement sourd lui échappa et il se mordit fortement la langue pour éviter de s'acharner sur cette pauvre porte. Comme si cette rage qui ne le quittait jamais avait envie d'exploser d'un coup. Mais il se retint, refusant de laisser ses instincts de bête sauvage se déchaîner. S'il continuait ainsi, cela allait devenir insoutenable.

Il avança dans la pièce et se trouva devant le miroir, comme ce fameux matin, excepté qu'il était déjà au courant de sa situation et qu'il possédait une marque rouge sur le front. Ses attributs animaux sortirent d'eux-mêmes, comme pour le conforter dans sa différence. Les gens avaient beau le traiter de monstre au basket, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était la véritable monstruosité. Il en avait la confirmation lorsqu'il voyait son reflet.

Il sourit d'une manière peu agréable, dévoilant ses canines, et songea que c'était ironique.

Son père était parti car il avait peur des responsabilités, mais être hybride était une bien plus grande responsabilité que de s'occuper d'un gosse. Sa mère l'a rejeté car elle a peur des « monstres » dans son genre, mais d'où vient cette soudaine peur si elle est resté aussi longtemps avec son mari ? Après tout, si elle en avait peur, c'est que quelque chose était arrivé.

Et Aomine était certain que sa mère savait pour quelle raison son père les avait quitté.

* * *

« **E**xcusez-moi, c'est bien ici le club de basket ? »

Le ballon de basket que venait de lancer Hyuuga Junpei atterri dans le panier en raclant les parois. Il fallait dire que la question l'avait surpris et surtout, il se demandait pourquoi l'adolescent qui venait de poser cette question, l'avait justement posé. Il devait se trimballer avec une affiche sur le dos où était marqué « MOI ÊTRE CAPITAINE DE L'EQUIPE DE BASKET, ICI ÊTRE CLUB DE BASKET » avec des flèches directionnelles pour que ce soit plus clair ? Mais il répondit tout de même :

« Hum oui. Tu es venu pour quelque chose en particulier ? »

Légèrement agacé, Hyuuga croisa les bras après avoir remonté ses lunettes sur son nez. Non seulement ce garçon avait l'air stupide, mais en plus il prenait du temps pour répondre ! En effet, l'adolescent devant lui regardait autour de lui avec de grands yeux bruns curieux à connotation féline encadré par de longs cils noirs. Son regard, bien qu'il agaça Hyuuga dans un premier temps, scrutait les alentours avec admiration, des touches de miel et d'acajou enfermées dans ses pupilles chocolats. Ses cheveux d'un profond rouge carmin, tellement sombre qu'il contenait quelques touches d'acajou, se balancèrent à cause d'un coup de vent qui s'était faufilé à travers les portes restées ouvertes.

Plutôt grand, l'individu le dominait de sa hauteur, mais il n'intimidait pas Hyuuga pour autant. Le visage fin et la peau hâlée imberbe, le nez retroussé lui donnant un air adorable et des pommettes saillantes, le nouveau venu avait quelque chose d'attractif, même pour Junpei qui se trouvait être très hétéro. Pour cause, il arrivait à trouver un mec séduisant. « Il faut que je me calme », pensa-t-il en se massant les temps, une veine d'énervement pulsant sur son front.

« Alors ? finit par craquer Hyuuga, prenant tout de même sur lui pour ne pas le secouer.

\- Oh heu, excusez-moi Sempai ! Je suis venu pour … pour … heu … je … j'ai oublié, s'excusa l'inconnu dans un rire gêné. »

Les autres membres de Seirin, ayant vu leur capitaine s'arrêter de jouer, sentir leur mâchoire tomber au sol. Comment était-ce possible d'être aussi tête-en-l'air ? Même Kagami passait pour un génie à côté de lui. Ce dernier le fixait avec beaucoup d'insistance, se demandant qui est-ce qu'il pouvait être.

« Ah non ! Ça y est, je m'en rappelle ! s'écria-t-il, faisant sursauter la moitié des personnes présentes.

\- Alors crache le morceau, avant que ça ne t'échappe, marmonna le capitaine, au bord de la syncope. »

Il avait juste envie d'en finir avec cet entraînement. La fin de la semaine était à porter de main et il était épuisé, et voilà qu'une nouvelle tête l'empêchait de mener ses plans de grandes siestes à leurs termes.

« OUI, fit-il expressivement, faisant encore sursauter des personnes. En fait, je suis nouveau ici et comme club, le basket me tenterait bien. Donc je voulais savoir s'il serait possible de vous rejoindre.

\- En milieu d'année ? s'étonna Izuki.

\- Ben, ça aurait été compliqué de venir en début, étant donné que je n'étais pas présent au Japon, répondit naturellement le fauteur de trouble, amenant Izuki à se sentir quelque peu stupide pour sa réflexion.

\- Même si je suis le capitaine de l'équipe, il faudrait voir ça avec la coach, dit Hyuuga.

\- Oh, et vous savez quand elle... attendez, votre coach est une fille ? releva l'inconnu.

\- Oui, ça te dérange ? demanda Junpei, menaçant.

\- Non, pas du tout, c'est même génial ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

\- Heu, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu reviennes lundi, commença Kyoshi.

\- Pourquoi ne pas regarder comment il joue ? coupa Koganei, au moins, on saura un peu son niveau.

\- Moui, c'est une bonne idée, réfléchi Junpei.

\- Tu serais d'accord ? questionna alors Teppei avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

\- Oh oui ! Génial ! Génial ! s'excita-t-il. »

Hyuuga, pas gêné pour un sou, se permit de lui mettre un coup sur la tête pour le calmer. L'individu sembla comprendre le message et s'excusa, penaud. Kuroko, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la conversation et préférait observer son vis-à-vis, prit alors la parole :

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Moi ? demanda l'interpellé en pointant ridiculement son torse à l'aide de son index.

\- Non, le pape, s'agaça Junpei.

\- Ah, si c'est le pape... bien que je ne vois pas ce qu'il ferait ici.

\- Sérieusement ? hallucina Kagami, il parlait de toi idiot !

\- Oh oui, pardon. Je me disais bien aussi que c'était bizarre... bref, je me présente, je m'appelle Mayakusumo Naoki*

\- Très bien Mayakusumo...

\- Hum, excusez-moi, mais je n'aime pas trop qu'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille.

\- Naoki alors ?

\- Oui voilà, c'est parfait, sourit ledit Naoki. »

Il suivit donc les autres jusqu'au centre du terrain. Kuroko n'avait pas bougé et réfléchissait, le menton emprisonné entre deux doigts. Kagami, qui avait remarqué cela, se tourna vers lui. Lui-même n'avait pas beaucoup parlé à ce Naoki, quelque chose chez lui le poussait à se maintenir un peu éloigné, il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi son instinct s'en mêlait, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de l'ignorer. L'instinct animal avait le plus souvent raison.

« Ça ne va pas Kuroko ?

\- Si, je me disais juste que c'était bizarre.

\- Naoki ?

\- Kagami ! l'interpella Kyoshi, tu peux venir faire un un-contre-un avec Naoki ?

\- J'arrive, cria-t-il. »

Kuroko et Kagami s'échangèrent un regard signifiant qu'ils en reparleraient plus tard, et ils partirent au trot jusqu'à leurs amis. Naoki affichait un grand sourire, content à l'idée de pouvoir se mesurer aussi vite à un adversaire. Et il ne semblait pas déçu de l'adversaire en question. En effet, Kagami était plus grand que lui d'un ou deux centimètres, il possédait des jambes puissantes qui lui permettaient de sauter facilement et à une très grande hauteur, et des sens aiguisés, notamment ses yeux qui voltigeaient à une vitesse hallucinante en suivant les mouvements de Mayakusumo sur le ballon de basket.

Tout cela, Naoki le constata en ne jouant qu'une seule fois contre lui.

Durant tout le match à cinq point qu'ils s'étaient fixé, les deux joueurs restèrent au sol, enchaînant les dribbles et les tirs rapprochés. Kagami ne sauta pas une seule fois et pourtant, Naoki savait qu'il avait un véritable don pour les sauts. Ses yeux le lui disaient. Il observa le grand roux pendant tout l'échange, notant avec précision les mouvements extraordinaires, et les quelques défauts de ce joueur. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il avait un véritable talent. Un sourire carnassier prit place sur son visage tandis que Kagami achevait leur match de cinq points à trois avec un autre tir rapproché.

Kuroko n'avait pas perdu une miette de cet échange, observant surtout Naoki. Il avait alors noté des choses stupéfiantes, notamment l'agilité avec laquelle se déplaçait Mayakusumo. C'était pratiquement la même que Kagami, Naoki était un poil plus lent, mais ils se mouvaient avec la même grâce féline.

Kagami aussi avait remarqué ce point en commun. Mais il avait surtout remarqué une chose. Chose qui aurait dû le percuter dès que Naoki était entré dans le gymnase. Mais il n'avait pas fait assez attention. Et maintenant qu'il le savait, il trouvait ça plus normal de découvrir l'agilité surprenante du jeune homme qui semble assez maladroit au premier regard étant donné son buste court, compensé par ses longues jambes.

Son odorat ne le trompait pas. Naoki Mayakusumo était un Homanis, un hybride comme lui.

* * *

**S**a jambe ne cessait de trembler involontairement. Sa nervosité gagnait du terrain tandis qu'il s'efforçait d'écouter les jérémiades de son professeur. Malheureusement pour l'enseignant, Kise était bien trop dissipé pour écouter ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde le cours ennuyeux de l'histoire du Japon. Il luttait contre lui-même pour ne pas prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

Sa solitude s'était encore plus accentuée, même lorsque des hordes de filles se pressaient devant lui.

Dès le réveil, il avait su qu'il allait passer une mauvaise journée. Et ce pressentiment s'était renforcé alors qu'il rentrait dans sa classe sans avoir vu Kasamatsu. Et il ne restait plus que trente minutes avant que ne sonne la fin des cours. Il n'avait pas vu son Sempai de la journée, ni aucun de ses amis.

Et la solitude commençait terriblement à le peser. Elle écrasait son cœur sans vergogne, le rendant lourd et dangereusement vulnérable. Et comme il était vulnérable, il devenait agressif. Ça s'était confirmé lorsque, à la pause déjeuner, une jeune fille avait voulu s'asseoir à côté de lui, et qu'il lui avait littéralement grogné dessus. La pauvre était tellement effrayée qu'elle s'était enfuie sans même toucher à son plateau.

Et il était coincé dans une salle de classe où la température était dangereusement basse -faute de ne pas avoir réparé les chauffages durant l'été-, à se retenir de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour se ruer vers son plus proche ami, c'est-à-dire Kasamatsu. Il le sentait palpiter au fond de sa gorge, le supplier de sortir.

Il avait terriblement envie d'hurler.

Ryouta voulait laisser sa nature s'exprimer librement et par-dessus tout, il voulait réunir les gens qui lui étaient chers autour de lui, afin de ne plus se sentir seul et isolé. Son hurlement mourrait dans sa gorge, mais il savait qu'il restait tapie, près à sortir lorsque le moment sera venu.

Kise se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer une plainte et bougea sur sa chaise, zieutant l'horloge qui l'informa qu'il pourra sortir dans dix minutes. « Oh mon dieu, je vais jamais tenir jusque là ! » Et même s'il se tenait tranquille jusqu'à la sortie, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de hurler en plein milieu de la cour. Il se devait d'aller dans un endroit éloigné de la population, au risque de se tenir à distance de Kasamatsu.

Car une fois qu'il aurait rassemblé ceux qui lui ressemblaient, il pourra abandonner tout espoir de voir Yukio aujourd'hui. Tout simplement parce que son capitaine n'était pas au courant de sa différence. Sa nature animale lui était totalement inconnue et pour cause, Ryouta avait fait exprès de le lui cacher. Et il se demandait encore comment il avait réussi, étant un grand gaffeur.

Il ne voulait pas le tenir au courant, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait peur de sa réaction.

Il n'était pas idiot. Il savait très bien que certaines personnes le prendraient très bien, mais d'autres pouvaient le rejeter. Et s'il y a bien une chose que Ryouta ne supportait pas en dehors de la solitude, c'était bien d'être rejeté ! Alors si en plus son capitaine commettait cet acte, il ne sera pas sûr de pouvoir continuer à vivre après ça.

C'est pourquoi il gardait la bouche fermée. Le fait de laisser sa nature s'exprimer librement lorsqu'il était chez lui lui permettait de garder son self-contrôle et ainsi, ne pas se transformer devant Yukio. Étant donné que sa famille était au courant, cela ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça. De plus, sa sœur adorait dorloter ses oreilles lorsqu'elle était de passage à la maison.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit, Kise se leva d'un bond et, ne prenant pas la peine de saluer son professeur, bouscula les quelques élèves près de la porte afin de sortir le plus vite possible, n'ayant pas défait ses affaires préalablement. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien semblait l'appeler. Il se raidit l'espace d'un instant, mais son envie était insoutenable, si bien qu'il serra les dents et continua son chemin en courant.

Il se sentait mal d'avoir ignoré son capitaine.

Mais il devait à tout prix sortir d'ici, où il risquait de perdre son self-contrôle à tout instant. Et il était hors de question que Kasamatsu sache pour sa transformation. Même si Kise savait que ça lui aurait fait du bien d'avoir un pilier extérieur, il avait bien trop peur pour se laisser aller. Ce sentiment grignotait peu à peu tout ce qui lui restait de confiance et le faisait peu à peu plonger dans la paranoïa, terrifié à l'idée de faire une bourde et que son capitaine ne découvre toute la vérité.

Il s'arrêta près d'un abri bus, haletant. Se mordant la lèvre avec violence, il fit taire son hurlement qui menaçait à tout moment de sortir. Pas ici, trop près du lycée. Il se remit en route, courant avec force, comme si des ailes lui avaient tout à coup poussé dans le dos. Il déambulait dans les rues, ne sachant pas où aller afin de s'exprimer.

Pas ici, trop de monde.

Encore moins là, ce café était plein.

Entouré d'immeubles, c'était peine perdue.

Pas de chance, il y avait beaucoup trop d'habitations.

Alors qu'il commençait à désespérer et qu'il venait à réfléchir sérieusement pour se mettre à genoux sur la route et se mettre à hurler en plein milieu, un éclair de lucidité lui traversa l'esprit. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et repartit de plus belle, accélérant la cadence.

Il savait où se trouvait un endroit où il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

* * *

**A**kashi détaillait paisiblement sa résidence, assis bien droit sur une des chaises de sa table à manger. Son séjour spacieux était encadré par de grandes baies vitréee, le rendant lumineux bien que le ciel soit couvert de nuages blancs, annonçant prochainement de la neige.

Un grand canapé en velours dans les tons bleus marines se dressait au milieu du salon, faisant face à une télé écran plasma que Seijuro n'allumait jamais. Elle ne servait qu'aux membres de la Génération Miracle qui venait ici -avec l'autorisation du maître des lieux-.

Les murs étaient de couleur gris blanc cassé, diminuant quelque peu la luminosité pour ne pas éblouir. Les meubles étaient principalement en acajou, sobre et disposés harmonieusement dans la pièce. Tout au fond s'élevait une cuisine immense avec tout le matériel nécessaire pour faire la cuisine, dans les mêmes tons que le salon et ouvert sur celui-ci.

Un escalier en colimaçon menait à l'étage où l'on trouvait le bureau du père d'Akashi, ainsi que sa chambre adjacente. Tout au fond se trouvait la chambre de Seijuro, spacieuse et simple, tout le contraire de celle traditionnelle de son père, bien qu'elle fût encore plus grande. Chaque chambre possédaient sa salle de bain.

Le lieu de vie du garçon était fait de blanc, avec quelque touche de gris. La seule couleur vive présente était sa couverture de lit bleu ciel, rappelant les cheveux de Tetsuya. Une armoire et un bureau étaient les seuls autres meubles présents. Aucunes photos ne décoraient sa chambre, de même que pour toutes les autres pièces de la maison.

C'était comme si personne n'habitait ici. Un espace impersonnel.

L'habitation était toujours propre, une femme de ménage -voire plusieurs- passait régulièrement. Ils avaient aussi un cuisinier attitré lors des rares occasions où Akashi mangeait avec son père. Ce dernier n'était pas souvent là, passant le plus clair de son temps à l'étranger où dans sa boîte internationale. Si bien que lorsque les amis d'Akashi débarquaient, personne n'était au courant -à part son majordome, mais ce dernier avait les lèvres scellés-.

Comme cette fois-ci.

La sonnette retentit alors. Mais Akashi ne semblait pas surpris. D'une voix sereine, il donna l'autorisation à l'opportun d'entré.

La raison pour laquelle sa maison se situait si loin du centre ville, était très simple. Tout d'abord, c'est parce que son père avait besoin d'espace et surtout, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un ne découvre la véritable identité de son fils. Cela entacherait son image et briserait même sa carrière si l'on venait à savoir que sa progéniture était un de ces monstres.

Mais il y avait une autre raison à cela. Seul Akashi était au courant. Sa maison servait de refuge à ses amis lorsqu'ils perdaient le contrôle. Seijuro avait apprit à calmer leurs envies parfois étranges, parfois meurtrières, parfois bestiales. Et surtout, cela permettait à Kise de se libérer. Souvent, il appelait le blond pour rassembler les autres, c'était bien plus rapide que les textos. Au moins, il était sûr qu'ils entendraient et n'auraient donc aucune raison d'être en retard, même si cela restait des cas rares.

Si bien qu'il ne fût absolument pas surpris lorsque Kise Ryouta ouvrit la porte en grand, s'effondrant presque par terre, les membres tremblants. Il ne pu pas parler pendant un moment, reprenant son souffle. Il devait le faire, maintenant. Ou ce serait une catastrophe. Un souvenir remonta dans sa mémoire, lorsqu'il était resté seul durant cinq jours.

L'appartement était devenu méconnaissable lorsqu'Akashi avait finalement daigné se montrer. Ce fût la seule fois ou il resta seul aussi longtemps.

« Akashicchi, laisse-moi...

\- Je t'en donne l'autorisation Ryouta. »

Les yeux brillants dû à ses larmes qui menaçaient de sortir à chaque instant, Kise le remercie d'un regard hautement chaleureux, mais rempli de détresse. Alors dans un grand effort, il se mit à genoux, ne pouvant pas se mettre debout, prit une grande inspiration, sentant l'air remplir ses poumons, ouvrit la bouche...

...et poussa un hurlement.

Son cri semblait plus fort que les autres fois et il sembla au blond qu'il dura des heures. Mais cela suffit à le détendre, la pression accumulée abandonna son corps et laissa le champ libre au soulagement. Il allait avoir ses amis avec lui, il allait pouvoir compter sur la chaleur des autres.

Au loin, dispatchés aux quatre coins de la ville, sept jeunes hommes levèrent la tête, les oreilles dressées, en alerte. Un grand basané se détourna de son amie d'enfance, scrutant les tréfonds du paysage. Il serra les dents et leva la tête, observant le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir, tout comme son regard bleu marine.

« Kise, murmura-t-il. »

Satsuki parût comprendre et ne le retint pas lorsqu'il s'élança gracieusement au-dessus d'une barrière, faisant de grandes enjambés qui le mèneraient à la demeure des Akashi. Au loin, alors qu'il courrait en grandes foulées, Momoi se fit la réflexion qu'il avait tout l'air d'une panthère aux muscles puissants et félins, respirant la dominance.

A Seirin, alors qu'ils étaient les derniers à se changer, Kuroko perçu le hurlement une seconde avant Kagami. Ce dernier leva la tête et s'il avait laissé ses oreilles sortir, elles se seraient couchées. Il interrogea Kuroko du regard. La détresse qu'il percevait dans ce cri le fit se raidir, son instinct protecteur mit en marche.

« C'est Kise-kun, expliqua Tetsuya à mi-voix, soit il a besoin de nous, soit Akashi-kun a besoin de nous.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on doit y aller, non ? grogna Taiga, tendu. »

Kuroko hocha simplement la tête et s'élança dehors, son sac tapant contre sa hanche. Kagami ne tarda pas à le suivre, curieux et inquiet. Qu'arrivait-il au blond pour qu'il se mette à exprimer sa détresse ainsi ? Une grondement sorti des tréfonds de sa gorge. Voilà qu'il se faisait du souci pour ce blondinet arrogant et fatiguant !

* * *

**C**'est seulement quelques minutes plus tard qu'Akashi vit sa porte s'ouvrir en grand et claquer contre le mur. Il grimaça légèrement, se faisant la réflexion que cela allait laisser des marques sur la peinture. Ruisselant de sueur, les poumons en feu et respirant comme un bœuf, Aomine se dressait dans l'entrée, jetant des regards furtifs aux quatre coins de l'habitation.

Il remarqua finalement Kise devant lui, à genoux sur le sol, haletant lui aussi mais souriant faiblement en l'apercevant. Le basané n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se fit bousculer. Il tomba inévitablement par terre, se fracassant le crâne contre le parquet, un poids sur son dos. Un grognement menaçant s'éleva de sa gorge et il se redressa bien vite, repoussant celui qui l'avait écrasé.

« Putain Kagami ! Tu peux pas faire gaffe au lieu de foncer comme un poids lourd ?

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le poids lourd, enfoiré ? répliqua Kagami, une lueur furieuse dans les pupilles. »

Les deux rivaux se fusillaient du regard, près à se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Étant tout deux de natures dominantes, aucuns ne lâchaient le morceau, si bien que Seijuro songea à intervenir pour éviter de les voir s'étriper dans son hall d'entrée. Mais une autre personne, plus petite que lui, s'en chargea à sa place.

« Nous sommes désolé Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun s'est précipité avant que je ne puisse le prévenir, déclara Tetsuya.

\- Tch. »

L'adolescent à la peau sombre se releva avec prestance, fixant dédaigneusement Kagami qui sentait sa frustration monter en flèche. Mais il s'obligea à se calmer et fit de même, lançant un regard tout aussi hautain à l'adolescent en face de lui. « C'est toi le pure race, contrôle-toi. Ne laisse pas un débutant t'humilier. » s'ordonna-t-il à lui-même, fulminant de rage. Néanmoins, il avait tout de même réussi à garder un semblant de self-contrôle, si bien qu'Aomine n'avait pas pu identifier son instinct bestial.

Finalement, l'arrivée de Midorima et Murasakibara apaisa les tensions. Surtout lorsqu'ils virent les oreilles d'ours sorties pour Atsushi et celles de panda pour Shintarou. Ne pouvant se retenir, Kagami explosa littéralement de rire, la tension évaporée. Kuroko le regardait sans broncher, désespéré intérieurement.

Midorima vit rouge et lui ordonna d'arrêter d'une voix sèche qui claqua dans l'air comme un coup de fouet. Loin d'être intimidé -après tout, il était l'équivalent d'un Alpha-, Taiga se força néanmoins à se calmer. C'est lorsqu'il se rappela du pourquoi du comment qu'ils étaient là qu'il reprit son sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Kise-kun ? demanda sérieusement Kuroko.

\- Vous savez pas comme je suis content de vous voir tous là ! s'écria le blond, un grand sourire d'afficher sur son visage. »

Tous, excepté Akashi et Murasakibara, le regardèrent comme s'il venait d'une autre planète alors que manifestement, ils avaient entendu un appel d'urgence de sa part. Mais Kise ne se départissait pas de son sourire, et Kagami songea sérieusement qu'il avait subit quelque chose de tellement grave que sa santé mentale en avait fait les frais.

« Pourquoi nous as-tu fais venir Kise ? A moins que ce ne soit toi, Akashi, supposa Midorima.

\- Ben en fait, je voulais juste vous voir. Je me sentais super mal alors...

\- Tu te fous de moi ? rugit Daiki, des étincelles dans les yeux. »

Sa colère retrouvée, Aomine avança à grands pas en direction du blond et le souleva par le col, près à l'étrangler à n'importe quel moment. Une veine d'énervement battait sur son front et il luttait pour ne pas laisser ses envies meurtrières s'accomplir. Mais déjà, ses oreilles étaient sortie, plaqué sur son crâne sous le signe de l'énervement, et il sentait sa queue qui s'était coincé dans son pantalon, tirant légèrement.

« J'ai couru comme un malade juste parce que tu te sentais mal ? Rah, tu sais pas comme j'ai envie de te tuer, là maintenant, tout de suite abruti !

\- Aomine, tu me fais mal, gémit le blond, apeuré.

\- Rien à foutre !

\- Aomine-kun, tu devrais le lâcher, Kise-kun commence à devenir bleu. »

Suivant le conseil de Kuroko, bien que réticent, Aomine lâcha le blond qui s'écrasa par terre, soufflant de soulagement. Midorima murmura quelque chose à propos de « bêtes sauvages qui ne savent pas se tenir », ce à quoi Kagami répondit par un joyeux « c'est sûr que toi, niveau agressivité, on repassera » récoltant un regard noir du vert qui remonta ses lunettes sur son nez en signe d'agacement.

« Ça veut dire qu'on est venu pour rien, Aka-chin ?

\- Détrompe-toi, Atsushi. Il y a bien une raison pour laquelle j'ai laissé Ryouta faire ce qu'il voulait, répondit Akashi. »

Dépité, Kise baissa la tête en constatant qu'il les avait juste dérangé avec son hurlement. Il voulait juste avoir leur compagnie, ce n'était pas la mort non plus ! Mais il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un boulet qui ne faisait rien de mieux que d'embêter les autres avec ses problèmes de solitude. Soudain, abandonnant ses idées noires, un éclair de lucidité passa dans sa tête et il se leva d'un bond, pointant Kagami du doigt, et s'exclama :

« Si tu es là, ça veut dire que t'es un hybride ?

\- Bravo Einstein, ironisa Midorima.

\- Tu ne t'en rends compte que maintenant ? s'exaspéra Aomine.

\- Comment ça s'fait que vous êtes au courant ? se vexa Ryouta.

\- Il n'y avait que moi et Akashi-kun qui savaient, expliqua Tetsuya.

\- Il ne faut pas être un génie pour comprendre que si Kagami est ici, cela veut dire qu'il est des « nôtres », argumenta Midorima en lançant un regard qui fit comprendre au concerné qu'il était loin de le considérer comme tel. »

Cela vexa encore plus Kise qui croisa les bras, toujours assis sur le sol, sa queue, apparue lors de son hurlement, remuant rapidement. Akashi regardait tout ce petit monde s'exciter dans son salon, se demandant quand est-ce qu'il pourrait enfin intervenir. C'est Kuroko qui ramena l'attention de tout le monde en le questionnant sur leur venue, Seijuro le remercia d'un regard et commença donc :

« Bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, je vais pouvoir vous faire part des informations que quelques agents de mon père m'ont fait parvenir. »

Aomine leva les yeux au ciel en entendant cette phrase. Ils savaient tous ici que Monsieur Akashi avait tellement de pouvoir, qu'il faisait surveiller la ville entière pour éviter que des chasseurs d'hybrides ne s'en prennent à son seul héritier, pas la peine d'en faire des tonnes. Par la même occasion, cela leur permettait de rester vigilant et d'être informer eux aussi, leur évitant de se faire capturer par inadvertance.

« Il se trouve qu'une activité suspecte a été détecté près d'ici. Beaucoup de voyageurs ont débarqué dans la ville de Tokyo, ce qui est suspect en cette saison. Je vous recommande donc d'être prudent. Je vous tiendrais au courant si la situation évolue.

\- Mieux vaut être prudent, même en cas de fausse alerte, n'est-ce pas Akashi ? fit Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

\- Exactement Shintarou, répondit le susnommé sur le même ton. »

Kagami écoutait avec attention l'ex leader de la Génération Miracle, mais il n'en restait pas moins déconcerté. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été si bien accepté en leur sein, surtout dans la maison de Akashi. Même s'il était lui aussi un Homanis, cela le déroutait de voir à quel point tout le monde l'avait bien prit, d'autant que le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges devant lui dévoilait des informations capitales, et il ne savait pas s'il avait vraiment le droit d'être au courant, bien qu'il soit autant concerné. Il avait alors l'impression de s'incruster dans leur bande.

« Une fois, nous n'avions pas prit la menace au sérieux et Murasakibara-kun avait été capturé, c'est pourquoi Akashi-kun préfère nous informer dès que quelque chose d'étrange se passe, confia Kuroko à Kagami. »

Taiga hocha simplement la tête. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils sachent -en particulier cet enfoiré d'Ahomine- qu'il n'avait absolument pas comprit le sous-entendu sinon il passerait pour l'idiot de service -ce qui lui arrive très souvent-. Dans un soupir, Kise se releva, dépoussiérant son uniforme. Puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il se tourna vers Akashi.

« Puisqu'on est tous là, on a qu'à faire quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? Akashi, on peut ? C'est ta maison après tout ! déblatéra rapidement Kise, excité. »

Aomine lâcha un soupir d'ennui, les mains dans les poches. Murasakibara ne dit rien, tant qu'il y avait à manger, ça lui convenait. Il espérait juste que Muro-chin ne l'attende pas, où il allait gentiment lui demander où il serait passé, ce qui reviendrait à un ennui mortel. Midorima croisa les bras, attendant la suite. Il n'avait rien à faire, après tout et il ne pense pas que Takao allait...

Une minute ?! Depuis quand prenait-il en compte ce que pouvait penser Takao ? Il ne régissait pas sa vie, il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander son avis ! C'est décidé, il resterait ici ce soir, il ne voulait surtout pas voir cet abruti de passeur brun ! Énervé par le seul fait de penser à son coéquipier, il se mit à taper du pied, trois fois.

« Si vous voulez. Il n'y aura personne d'autre ici, de toute façon, répondit Akashi, donnant son autorisation. »

Son père ne serait pas présent ce soir non plus. Le majordome qui s'occupe de lui le laisserait tranquille, il n'était pas embêtant pour ce genre de chose. Il savait même garder le secret, cela ne posait vraiment pas de problème. Le roux glissa un regard vers Kuroko, le détaillant. Ce dernier observait Kagami. Akashi sentit quelque chose compresser sa poitrine, mais n'identifia pas ce sentiment. Cela l'agaça, n'était-il pas sensé tout savoir ?

Kagami était mal-à-l'aise. Le voilà qui s'invitait chez Akashi maintenant, avec toute la Génération Miracle comme compagnie. Ces derniers se dirigèrent vers le salon, Aomine s'affala carrément sur le sofa et Kise entama des remontrances que le basané ignora royalement, Midorima se joignant parfois à la conversation en faisant remarquer à Aomine son manque de politesse évident. Il hésitait beaucoup à suivre ses comparses et songea à les laisser tranquille.

« Kagami-kun. »

Remarquant enfin Kuroko qui n'avait pas suivit ses amis, Kagami sursauta et se plaqua la main contre la bouche, évitant de hurler. Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, il fusilla Kuroko du regard. Mais il s'insulta mentalement. A quoi lui servait son odorat ou son ouïe s'il ne sentait même pas lorsque son ami était à ses côtés ?

« Kagami-kun, reprit Kuroko comme si de rien n'était, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Hein ? Que.. oh, heu, rien, je pensais rentrer chez moi, à vrai dire, ricana-t-il, gêné. »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et effleura sa nuque, ne sachant comment se comporter. Il avait l'impression d'être observé à la loupe tandis que Kuroko l'étudiait sans rien dire. Étant donné qu'il ne disait rien, Kagami se détourna, près à partir. Mais la voix de son meilleur ami le fit se stopper net, la main sur la poignée.

« Tu sais, Kagami-kun, tu n'es pas gênant.

\- … Quoi ? murmura le rouquin, sentant son cœur accélérer la cadence.

\- Tu as l'intention de partir car tu ne te sens pas à ta place, pas vrai ? »

Kagami ne répondit pas. Comment se fait-il que Tetsuya arrive aussi bien à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, alors que lui-même à des fois du mal à le comprendre ? Il a même parfois l'impression de ne pas le connaître alors que lui, il lui suffisait de l'observer pour savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Taiga se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête.

« Ils t'ont tous accepté, moi le premier. Tu leurs à prouvé ta valeur en les ramenant sur terre, lorsque tu les as tous battu. Tu fais parti de la Génération Miracle, d'une certaine manière. »

Kagami senti battre son cœur encore plus fort en entendant l'espèce de déclaration d'amitié de Tetsuya. Il sentait la sincérité de ses paroles comme si elle était affiché devant lui. Il comprit alors ce sentiment qui lui mettait du baume au cœur. De l'allégresse. Un profond sentiment de gratitude. Et une amitié sincère et fusionnelle. Il se détourna de la porte, fixa Kuroko de ses yeux rouges avec des touches d'auburn, et sentit ses lèvres se fendre en un sourire radieux.

« Après tout, j'ai rien d'autre à faire alors... »

Suivant ses paroles, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Kuroko et l'entraîna dans le salon, où des éclats de voix lui parvenaient. Tetsuya avait un mince sourire sur les lèvres. Et bien qu'il n'exprime pas tellement ses sentiments, ce sourire-là était sincère et heureux. Oui, il était vraiment content de voir tout ses amis réuni, et espérait que cela dure encore longtemps.

* * *

**D**ehors, quelque part dans la ville, un jeune homme marchait. Cela aurait pu paraître normal, s'il ne faisait pas déjà nuit, et si cet inconnu n'avait pas un sourire étrange pendu aux lèvres. Il venait d'apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant, et cela suffisait pour qu'une joie mauvaise n'envahisse son cœur.

« Un hurlement... dommage pour vous, les loups n'existent pas à Tokyo. »

Le rire de cet homme s'évanouit dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, emportant avec lui la promesse d'une grande menace, tandis que de la fumée s'élevait dans le ciel, lueur éphémère dans le vaste Univers que représentait le monde. Au loin, un corbeau croassa, annonçant un mauvais présage. Le malheur planait sur cette ville, tel un nuage d'orage. Il n'attendait que le bon moment pour s'abattre sur la tête de nos jeunes adolescents et tout ravager sur son passage.

* * *

*** Naoki : signifie l'arbre droit. Autrement dit, l'honnêteté, la droiture.**

**Yo mina ! Donc déjà, je suis contente car ça fait deux semaines piles d'intervalles entre les deux chapitres, ça gère hein ? Bref, je préfère ne pas donner d'horaire ou ça va être le gros bordel.**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus malgré le manque évident de présence des personnes étrangères aux hybrides. Il est un peu plus long que l'autre, et on en apprend beaucoup plus sur les personnages. Il y a aussi un OOC, et je l'adore particulièrement car il a une personnalité assez étrange x)**

**Enfin, une lectrice m'a posé des questions pertinentes et j'ai répondu à plusieurs d'entres elles, les voici :**

**Aomine a eu ses chaleurs en présence de Kagami, non ? Akashi ne lui a pas encore parlé de ça ?**

**_Aomine les a eu en présence de Kagami, mais cela n'ai pas basé sur le système de compagnon si tu as lu Compagnon félin avec intérêt. Et oui, je mentionne bien qu'Akashi lui en a parlé._**

**Ça**** dérange Akashi de rencontrer un autre pure race ?**

_**Non, il ne l'est pas. **_

**Je suppose que Kuroko est ou sera avec Akashi, c'est pour ça qu'ils traînaient ensemble, non ?**

_**Suppositions, suppositions x) Ils ont le droit de traîner ensemble, ils sont amis non ?**_

**Kagami savait pour Kuroko parce qu'il l'avait senti, mais Kuroko savait pour sa lumière ?**

_**Et bien vu qu'il n'était pas choqué de voir Kagami en tigre, il doit bien être au courant. Un éclaircissement sera sans doute donné sur cette partie.**_

**Réponse aux visiteurs :**

**Mathi : _Je suis ravi que tu aimes bien mon caca x) Ah oui, rigoler seule, ça m'arrive souvent. Merci beaucoup d'avoir commenté, je suis contente que ça passe bien ;-; Et bien tu as ta réponse :D_**

**En espérant que vous ayez passé un agréable moment, grosses bises !**

**x Heaven**


	5. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

_**Irascibilité**_

**L**a porte claqua sèchement et Takao se tourna vers ce bruit, surpris. Midorima rentrait enfin chez lui après avoir passé la nuit chez Akashi, mais il ne s'attendait pas à le trouver si frustré. S'était-il passé quelque chose durant son petit séjour chez son ex-capitaine ? Le regard que lui lança le Tsundere lui fit sentir qu'il avait emprunté la mauvaise voie.

Son Shin-chan semblait être en colère contre lui. Première nouvelle. La deuxième, c'était de savoir...

Pourquoi ?

Qu'avait-il encore fait qui avait pu provoquer l'irritation du vert ? Ce dernier ne lui adressa pas un regard de plus et grimpa les escaliers qui le mènerait à sa chambre. Takao échangea un regard avec la sœur de Midorima. Cette dernière haussa les épaules, pas plus alarmée que ça devant le comportement lunatique de son frère.

Takao était arrivé tôt à la maison des Midorima, c'est la grande sœur qui lui avait ouvert. Il avait ainsi pu dire bonjour à son adorable petite sœur de cinq ans, les parents étant parti quelque part. Il avait alors décidé de l'attendre. Ils avaient convenu d'aller s'entraîner dans un terrain de basket de rue, dès que Takao pointerait le bout de son nez.

Il délaissa la petite sœur de Shintarou et prit le même chemin que son ami. Il trouva la porte de sa chambre fermée à clé. Se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, Kazunari plaqua son oreille contre la porte. Mais il ne perçu aucun bruit. Soupirant, il se dit que, parfois, ce serait bien d'avoir les oreilles de panda de Shin-chan. Même s'il préférait largement lorsqu'elles étaient sur lui. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais il le trouvait vraiment adorable avec s...

« Dégage Takao, siffla la voix de Midorima à travers la porte. »

Il se fit aussi la réflexion qu'avoir sa discrétion aurait été vraiment pratique aussi. Mais il n'en attendait pas moins de lui. Il était même sûr que le superstitieux entendait sa respiration. Pas le moins du monde impressionné, Takao croisa les bras et campa devant la porte, bien décidé à savoir ce qui contrariait son ami.

« On avait convenu d'aller s'entraîner.

\- « Avait », j'ai changé d'avis.

\- Tu vas pas me la faire celle-là, il soupira puis reprit d'une voix narquoise : c'est tes hormones qui te travaillent ? Je pensais pas que les pandas pouvaient être irrité à ce point. J'imagine que ton caractère influence beauc...

\- La ferme Takao ! »

Hilare, Takao imaginait très bien Midorima froncer les sourcils de colère et remonter ses lunettes d'un geste sec. Il appuya ses mains contre la porte et reprit d'une voix doucereuse :

« Allez, tu sais que tu peux tout dire à tonton Takao. T'as des problèmes dans ta vie ? Ou c'est juste une envie pressante que tu n'arrives pas à assouvir...

\- Takao. »

Le susnommé percevait très bien la menace qui se cachait derrière son nom. Mais il continua, imperturbable et décidé à obtenir des réponses. Même un indice.

« Remarque, c'est vrai que t'as souvent l'air constipé, donc ça te change pas beaucoup.

\- Tu me fais chier ! »

Là, Kazunari sursauta. Il ne s'attendait, mais alors pas du tout, à ce que Midorima n'élève la voix. Encore moins qu'il jure ainsi -ce qui arrivait rarement-. Son séjour chez Akashi lui aurait-elle laissé des séquelles ? Takao grimaça. Il aimait bien son Tsundere comme il était, il n'avait pas envie de le voir changer pour un sou !

De l'autre côté de la porte, Midorima haletait. Les poings serrés, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Tout un bouleversement s'opérait en lui depuis qu'il s'était levé ce matin, entre Murasakibara qui ne se gênait pas pour l'écraser -il avait retrouvé il ne sait combien de miel dans ses cheveux- et Kise qui lui bavait sur l'épaule. Il avait alors eu une étrange impression, juste avant que son rêve ne lui revienne en mémoire.

A propos de Takao et lui. Bien plus proches que nécessaire. Ça lui avait foutu les jetons. Littéralement.

Et lorsqu'il était revenu chez lui, et qu'il avait vu Kazunari, toute sa peur lui était revenue en pleine figure et il n'a pas pu empêcher son irritation de revenir au galop. Comment est-ce que ce crétin se débrouillait pour l'emmerder même dans ses rêves ? Il se surprenait à penser à lui parfois, sans aucune raison. Et lorsque ça arrivait, il avait vraiment envie de l'étriper.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de mettre de la distance, Takao arrivait à le faire revenir par des stratagèmes tous aussi stupides les uns que les autres. Et bon dieu que ça l'emmerdait ! C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, demain, tout le week-end, il ne voulait pas le voir. Il voulait qu'il lui fiche la paix, quitte à passer pour pire qu'un Tsundere.

« Oï Shin-chan, je sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais pour une fois j'ai rien fait, se défendit Takao.

\- Et c'est bien le problème, soupira Midorima.

\- … Quitte à passer pour un idiot, j'dois avouer que je te comprends absolument pas. T'es en colère... parce que je n'ai rien fais ? tenta Kazunari.

\- Vas-t'en, Takao.

\- Non, j'veux savoir.

\- Il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue ?

\- T'avais un dictionnaire Javanais je sais plus quand, si tu l'as encore, tu pourrais bien essayer.

\- Abruti.

\- Ouvre la porte.

\- Meurt.

\- Ouvre-la.

\- Non.

\- On a un entraînement.

\- On en a un aussi lundi.

\- Ça veut dire que tu acceptes de me voir lundi ?

\- ... »

Coincé. Midorima était coincé. Takao savait que les crises de son camarade pouvait durer plusieurs jours, mais là, il venait de le piéger, et en beauté. Le vert soupira et le menaça de le foutre dehors lui-même avec son foutu dictionnaire s'il ne le faisait pas par sa propre volonté.

Un peu dépité, mais une petite joie entourant son cœur, Takao fini par obtempérer. Il dit au revoir aux deux sœurs de Midorima au passage et referma la porte derrière lui, plus doucement que le Tsundere qui lui sert d'ami. Passant le portail, il pensa à une chose.

Lundi, il ne le raterait pas.

* * *

« **O**ù comptes-tu aller, Kise ? »

La voix forte et autoritaire de son capitaine le tétanisa. Les doigts crispés sur la poignée, Ryouta déglutit fortement, des sueurs froides perlant dans son dos. Une fois l'entraînement fini, il s'était éloigné sur la pointe des pieds vers la sortie, en ayant prit son sac au passage, et sans s'être douché -ce qui le dégoûtait au plus haut point-. Il avait voulu se faire oublié de son capitaine, mais manifestement, c'était raté.

Penaud, comme un gamin qui était en faute, il se détourna de la porte, faisant face au gymnase désormais vide, et à la posture droite de Kasamatsu qui, bien qu'il soit plus petit, le regardait de haut, l'intimidation qu'il dégageait renforcée par ses bras croisés sur son torse. Kise empêcha son visage d'exprimer son appréhension et pensa qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucuns des deux ne pipa mots, laissant le silence parler pour eux. Les yeux bleus métalliques de Kasamatsu le fixait d'un air froid, ne manifestant aucunes émotions. Puis il fini par lâcher un soupir et, se détournant, ouvrit la bouche, sa voix se répercutant sur les murs du gymnase vide de monde :

« Viens faire quelques exercices supplémentaires avec moi. »

Cela sonnait comme un ordre, mais Kise se sentit tout de même obligé d'hocher la tête, bien que son capitaine ne pouvait le voir. Il était soulagé de ne pas s'être prit un coup, et content de passer un peu plus de temps avec quelqu'un qu'être une nouvelle fois solitaire. Il suivit son Sempai en trottinant, et il s'en était fallu de peu pour que sa queue ne sorte en s'agitant joyeusement derrière lui. Parfois, il avait l'impression d'avoir des réactions de chiens.

Kasamatsu lui faisait face, une forme ronde orange parcourue de striures ovales noires que Kise identifia comme un ballon de basket à la main. Le blond se mit en position de défense et son capitaine s'élança vers lui, près à en découdre d'un calme surprenant. Il exécuta quelques dribbles simples pour commencer, bien qu'ils sortent à peine de l'entraînement. Kise parvint facilement à lui prendre la balle et inversa les positions, Kasamatsu se retrouva donc en défenseur face à un Kise attaquant. C'est au moment où le blond lui fonçait dessus qu'il choisi de prendre la parole :

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Surpris et ne s'attendant pas à une telle demande de la part de son capitaine, Ryouta fût déstabilisé et Kasamatsu en profita pour lui piquer la balle et la lancer dans un panier à trois points. Clignant des yeux plusieurs fois d'affilés, hébété, Kise ne réagis pas tout de suite. C'est lorsqu'il sentit le regard insistant de son aîné qu'il se décida à répondre, le ballon de nouveau en main :

« Oui, pour-pourquoi cette question ? »

Il maudit son instant d'hésitation en avisant le regard suspicieux que lui lança son capitaine. De nouveau, la peur s'infiltra doucement en lui et commença à grignoter sa confiance en soi qui diminuait de jours en jours. Il évita de justesse un assaut de son adversaire et s'élança à grandes enjambées vers le panier, exécutant un _dunk_ bancal.

« Hier, tu semblais pressé. Tellement pressé que tu ne m'as pas entendu, ce qui est une chose assez rare puisque j'ai remarqué que ton audition portait loin. »

Kise se raidit, les sens aux affûts. Il déglutit difficilement, n'osant pas se retourner pour affronter le regard métallique de son aîné. Se pouvait-il qu'il l'ait démasqué ? L'avait-il prit à part pour le rejeter ? Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi jouer au basket ? Et pourquoi était-il si calme ? Kasamatsu coupa court à ses questionnements en reprenant :

« Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai remarqué. Tu semblais assez... perturbé, ces derniers jours. J'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui ça va mieux mais... »

Il ne fini pas sa phrase, songeur. Kise, quant à lui, sentit un semblant de soulagement chasser la peur qui prenait de plus en plus de terrain. Mais il n'était pas sorti de l'affaire pour autant son capitaine commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Ses membres refusaient de se détendre, rendant ses épaules et sa nuque douloureuse. Il se força néanmoins à parler :

« Je t'assure... que tout va bien, Kasamatsu-Sempai. J'étais juste... inquiet quant à l'état de santé de Kurokocchi. Il s'était fait mal à la cheville alors, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'inquiéter et d'aller à sa rencontre, tu me connais, finit-il nerveusement. »

Il était un piètre menteur et Kasamatsu le savait très bien. Si bien qu'il ne fût même pas surpris lorsqu'il vit dans ses yeux en se retournant qu'il ne le croyait pas. Il se pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps. Une chose dure arriva en plein dans son abdomen et cela le déstabilisa plus que cela lui fit mal. Aussitôt, une main chaude se posa sur sa tête, devenue plus basse lorsqu'il s'était courbé. Il leva des yeux interrogatif envers son aîné, se demandant ce qui lui prenait.

« Ça, c'était pour oser me mentir. Je sais que jamais tu ne serais inquiet à ce point pour une simple foulure ou quelque chose du genre. »

Kise grimaça. Il s'en était douté, il le connaissait trop bien. Il en avait presque envie de gémir de frustration mais il se retint, ne voulant pas alerter son ami plus que ça sur son comportement étrange. Yukio continua, et sa voix se fit plus chaude, ce qui étourdit Ryouta, peu habitué à cette intonation venant de sa part :

« Tu sais que tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, je serais là pour t'écouter et te remettre dans le droit chemin s'il y a besoin. »

Touché.

Kise écarquilla les yeux. Il le savait déjà, mais jamais Kasamatsu ne lui en avait fait part de vive voix. Il sentit les larmes affluer et se mordit la lèvre pour les retenir, ses cheveux tombant sur son front cachant son visage alors qu'il était toujours en position de faiblesse. Son Sempai ajouta tout de même, afin de faire bonne mesure :

« Mais pas question de m'appeler tout les soirs pour des broutilles, ou tu vas le sentir passer ! »

Son ton faussement dur aida Kise à reprendre contenance et il se redressa après avoir repousser gentiment la main de son capitaine. Un sourire sincère fleurit sur ses lèvres et il renvoya la balle à son adversaire sans répondre. Il n'en avait pas besoin, d'un regard, il parvenait à le lui faire comprendre.

Il était vraiment content qu'il n'insiste pas sur la véritable raison de son éloignement. Il mit plus de passion et d'amitié dans ses mouvements, donnant du fil à retordre à Kasamatsu pour le bloquer et lui voler la balle. Mais un nuage masquait légèrement son optimiste.

Combien de temps encore allait-il pouvoir tenir sans que Kasamatsu ne découvre sa vraie nature et ne le rejette ?

* * *

**L**a jeune fille laissa un soupir lui échapper. Bien que son ami d'enfance ait décliné l'invitation à faire du shopping, Momoi avait tout de même essayé de le sortir du lit avec la ferme intention de l'emmener avec elle. Peine perdu, le jeune homme faisait semblant de dormir et laissait tout son poids peser lorsqu'elle essayait de le sortir du lit avec quelques grognements comme encouragements.

« Dai-chan ! Fait un effort ! »

Il ne répondit pas et continua de l'ignorer superbement, allant même jusqu'à lui tourner le dos. Il frissonna légèrement lorsqu'il sentit l'air passer sur son dos nu et se rendit compte que Satsuki avait retiré sa couverture. Cette dernière gonfla les joues, agacée. Lui enlever sa source de chaleur ne marchait pas, il fallait donc essayer autre chose.

« Daii-chaaaaan, minauda-t-elle, si tu viens, je t'emmènerais avec moi acheter de la lingerie... »

Elle vit qu'il avait dressé les oreilles mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. C'était fort étonnant venant de la part d'un pervers de renommé mondial... il fallait reconnaître qu'elle exagérait mais il fallait avouer que le jeune homme n'en était pas moins intéressé par les courbes et tout ce qui constituait l'attrait féminin. C'est pourquoi cela l'étonna que sa combine ne marche pas. Mais elle ne se découragea pas.

« Si tu ne bouges pas de là, je te jure que je te botte les fesses ! »

La menace n'avait visiblement aucuns effets. Réessayons.

« Dai-chan ! Comment oses-tu te montrer à moitié nu devant une fille innocente ? »

L'indignation ne marchait pas non plus. Il fallait dire aussi que la « jeune fille innocente » était depuis longtemps habitué à le voir en caleçon.

« S'il-te-plaît Dai-chan, viens avec moi. Ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas sorti tout les deux, ça me manque, pas à toi ? Allez, pour me faire plaisir. »

Il se fichait royalement de ses supplications. Satsuki s'y attendait un peu. Elle changea de tactique.

« Qu'est-ce que dirait Kagamin en te voyant aussi mou qu'une carpette, alors que tu es sensé représenter une grande et puissante panthère ? »

La mention de son rival ne provoqua qu'un grognement chez Aomine qui enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller. Satsuki soupira et se passa une main sur le front. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout, persuadée qu'elle allait le regretter :

« Dai-chan, si tu viens... je ferai tout ce que tu veux. »

Comme elle s'y attendait, son ami d'enfance bougea un peu, se mettant sur le dos. Puis il ouvrit un œil, l'analysant. Elle affichait un air agacé et se retenait de lui envoyer un regard chargé d'électricité.

« Tout ce que je veux, hum ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas et attendit sa condition, blasée d'avance. La dernière fois, il l'avait envoyé faire des courses pendant toute une semaine, juste parce qu'il avait la flemme de les faire et qu'il ne voulait pas l'accompagner à un match de leurs futurs adversaires -qu'ils avaient écrasé-.

« Mai-chan.

\- Que... Dai-chan tu …

\- T'as dis tout ce que je veux, ou je viens pas. Et me sors pas l'excuse de l'innocente jeune fille, ça marche pas. »

Momoi devint rouge de colère et de gène. Elle savait très bien ce que signifiait ce simple nom. Elle, l'innocente jeune fille, devait aller dans une librairie douteuse pour acheter des magasines de pervers -aussi surnommé « magasines de gros porcs » par ses soins- juste pour que son ami d'enfance l'accompagne à une virée shopping ?!

« Très bien, céda-t-elle. »

Elle savait qu'elle le regretterait.

* * *

**L**undi arriva plutôt rapidement pour l'équipe de Seirin qui se trouvait dans le gymnase à installer le matériel nécessaire de leur entraînement sous les directives d'Aida Riko, leur coach. Ils attaquèrent alors l'échauffement, courant dans la salle étant donné que le temps pluvieux ne leur permettait pas de le faire dehors -bien qu'ils se rappellent tous le sadisme de leur coach lorsque Hyuuga avait eu la superbe idée de laisser déborder ses yeux sur les courbes plus que féminine d'une jeune fille qui passait par là-.

Ils en étaient à leur cinquième tour lorsque la porte du gymnase s'ouvrit brusquement et qu'un jeune homme trempé ne s'étale par terre, mort de fatigue. Il respirait bruyamment et les gouttes qui parsemaient ses cheveux tombaient une à une sur le sol parfaitement lavé. Un spectacle comique s'ensuivit alors lorsque le nouvel arrivant se mit à ramper vers Aida, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus bruyante et laissant un trace mouillée derrière lui, tel un escargot.

« Je... je suis déso... désolé pour mon … retard, lâcha-t-il, essoufflé. »

Mais sa voix rendue grave par l'effort et son allure de mort-vivant effraya Riko qui, d'un coup de pied bien placé, l'envoya valser de l'autre côté de la salle en hurlant. Le pauvre s'écrasa contre les gradins avant de retomber mollement sur le sol, assommé. En voyant cette scène, Hyuuga ne pût s'empêcher de soupirer pendant que Teppei se précipitait au près du blessé.

Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était qu'il s'agissait de Naoki Mayakusumo.

Et lorsque Hyuuga en fit part à la coach, cette dernière couru dans tout les sens, paniquée au plus haut point, afin de trouver une trousse de secours. Mais, ne la trouvant pas, elle fini par hurler contre le nouvel arrivant pour son retard et surtout, de lui avoir fait peur comme ça. Malheureusement -ou heureusement- pour lui, il était toujours dans les vapes, si bien qu'il n'entendit rien des remontrances.

« Bon sang, et où est cette fichue trousse de soins ? Je vous jure que si je la retrouve je...

\- Coach, je l'ai trouvé. »

L'apparition soudaine de Kuroko fit une nouvelle fois hurler de frayeur Aida. Kuroko ne sembla pas le moins du monde perturbé, si bien que son expression neutre ne changea pas. Il tendit la trousse vers son aînée qui l'a prit, le rabrouant sur sa façon d'apparaître d'un coup. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme assommé et fit la grimace en constatant la petite bosse bleue sur son crâne.

Kagami regardait cette scène de façon assez blasée, habitué aux frasques de ses camarades. Il fallait dire que lui non plus n'était pas en reste. Izuki se rapprocha de lui et lui demanda ce qu'il pensait du nouveau, en lui faisant encore un de ses jeux de mots dépourvu d'humour que Kagami ne prit même pas la peine de relever, répondant simplement :

« Je pense qu'il n'a pas de chance, sitôt arrivé qu'il se fait déjà envoyer bouler par la coach.

\- Hein ? Ah non, je parlais pas de ça ! Je te demandais si tu trouvais qu'il ferait l'affaire pour être titulaire remplaçant, étant donné que tu as eu un un contre un avec lui. »

Décidément, la stupidité de Kagami atteignait des sommets ! C'est ce que se disait Hyuuga en s'approchant des deux compères, dont l'un sursauta, gêné tandis que l'autre le regardait avec compassion. Il se détourna de cette scène pour poser ses yeux sur un Kyoshi débordant d'amour qui souriait sans aucun raison en voyant Aida remettre sur pieds Naoki.

« Mais quel crétin, murmura le capitaine, irrité.

\- Il est juste content que Naoki va bien, Sempai. »

Encore une fois, la soudaine apparition de Kuroko fit cette fois-ci hurler Hyuuga de peur, interrompant Izuki et Kagami dans leur débat constructif -à savoir les jeux de mots associés à la performance de Naoki-. Kuroko ne manifesta aucune émotion, bien que sa lumière ne le soupçonnât d'être légèrement fatigué de toujours provoquer cette réaction.

« Bon, les interpella Aida, maintenant que Mayakusumo...

\- Naoki, l'interrompit le susnommé. »

Voyant que le capitaine et la coach lui envoyait des éclairs par son interruption irrespectueuse, Naoki se sentit obliger de préciser :

« Je préfère qu'on m'appelle Naoki. Désolé de vous avoir interrompu !

\- Très bien... Naoki. Je reprends, maintenant qu'il est sur pieds, nous allons pouvoir reprendre l'entraînement et voir s'il est apte à pouvoir jouer sur le terrain ou non. Pas d'objection ? Bien, c'est parti! »

Elle émit un coup de sifflet et tout ses joueurs se mirent en place, s'exerçant à dribbler, tirer, passer, faire des duels. Ils passèrent près de deux heures à suer sans s'arrêter avant que le coup de sifflet final ne résonne, annonçant la fin de cette torture. Les joueurs rangèrent donc le matériel utilisé et deux d'entre eux s'attelèrent à passer le balais.

Durant tout l'entraînement, Kuroko et Kagami avaient observé Naoki. Il s'avère que ce dernier possédait une capacité spéciale qui était tout le contraire de l'ombre de Seirin. Il avait une endurance hors du commun, ce qui les avait dérouté lorsqu'ils se rappelaient son entrée essoufflée dans le gymnase, il y a de cela quelques heures.

Une fois les douches prises, les joueurs s'en allèrent chez eux, n'oubliant pas de saluer les autres, notamment la coach qui restait la dernière afin de fermer le gymnase à clé. Kagami et Kuroko firent le trajet ensemble, se dirigeant vers leur endroit de prédilection : le Maji Burger.

Ils s'installèrent à leur table habituelle, milk-shake à la vanille pour l'un et une trentaine de sandwichs pour l'autre. Tout d'abord, Taiga mangea ses mets un par un, pas vraiment décidé à prendre la parole. Mais, sentant le regard insistant de son ombre sur sa personne, il se résigna à lui faire face. La vision d'un Kuroko sirotant son milk-shake amusait toujours Kagami, mais son regard pénétrant le déstabilisa et il demanda, la bouche pleine :

« Quoi ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas Naoki... étrange ?

\- Étrange dans le sens très étrange ou juste étrange ?

\- Étrange dans le sens qu'il nous ressemble beaucoup. Et Kagami-kun ne brille pas par son intelligence.

\- Oï Kuroko, je te permets pas ! s'insurgea le grand rouge, envoyant des miettes un peu partout.

\- Kagami-kun ne sait pas manger non plus, dit simplement Tetsuya en enlevant une miette qui avait atterri sur son uniforme.

\- Tu me parlais de Naoki, non ? essaya de changer de sujet Taiga. »

Kuroko ne répondit pas, préférant prendre une gorgée de sa boisson, toujours en fixant Kagami qui se sentit très vite mal-à-l'aise devant tant d'attention. Puis il soupira et engloutit un énième sandwich, avant d'enfin s'expliquer -après avoir avalé, bien entendu- :

« J'ai senti son odeur, c'est un hybride, comme nous.

\- C'est ce que je pensais. Sais-tu quel est son animal ?

\- On dirait Akashi parfois, Kuroko, s'exaspéra Kagami.

\- Alors ? s'impatienta le turquoise sans toutefois le montrer.

\- Mon odorat ne me permet pas de le savoir.

\- Il faudrait donc qu'il mute devant nous, réfléchit Tetsuya. »

Puis il reposa ses yeux de façon insistante sur la personne qu'incarnait Kagami, lui faisant part de son idée de façon éloquente. Bien sûr, il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que le cerveau de Kagami -qui se faisait vieux bien qu'il ne sois pas vraiment utilisé tout les jours- ne comprenne et qu'il ne le fasse savoir par la mise en marche des yeux de Kagami qui s'ouvrirent en grands avant de se plisser dangereusement, fixant son ombre avec une menace semi-évidente.

« Hors de question que je fasse comme ce taré de lion !

\- Kagami-kun, tu parles trop fort.

\- Je ne lui mettrais pas la pression et risquer qu'il ne m'attaque s'il ne se contrôle pas, reprit Kagami à volume moins élevé.

\- Mais, tenta Kuroko, en vain.

\- Non, non et non. Si jamais il perd le contrôle, je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à l'arrêter sans le blesser. Et puis, tu as dû le remarquer, mais mon instinct ne me conseil pas tellement de l'approcher sous ma véritable forme, avoua Taiga. »

Kuroko ne l'avoua pas mais Kagami comprit indirectement que c'était la même chose pour lui. Les animaux se laissaient guider par leur instinct, qu'on appelait instinct animal ou instinct de bête, c'est pourquoi les Homanis le possédaient aussi grâce à leur mutation génétique. Et bien souvent, leur instinct ne se trompait pas c'est pourquoi Kagami allait appliquer le conseil qu'il lui donnait. Il pressentait que sa mise en garde n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

« Tu as raison, finit par dire Kuroko. Dans ce cas, nous n'avons qu'à nous débrouiller pour le faire se transformer devant nous sans dévoiler notre véritable identité. Car si toi tu as sût sa nature, nous, nous ne savons pas si lui est courant pour la notre.

\- En d'autre terme, nous ne savons pas s'il est un pur race ou non, acheva Kagami. »

Cela le mettait en rage, mais il ne parvenait pas à déceler l'odeur caractéristique des autres purs races. Il était au courant pour Akashi car c'était lui-même qui le lui avait révélé. Mais il était sûr que ce dernier avait la capacité de déceler les différentes fragrances d'odeurs de chacun et ça le faisait enrager. L'héritier des Akashi était toujours plus fort que lui, dans n'importe quel domaine. Sauf celui du basket, ce qui le remplissait d'une fierté malsaine.

« Le mieux serait de lui faire rencontrer Akashi-kun, par le biais d'un match par exemple, poursuivit Kuroko.

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ? s'étonna bêtement Kagami.

\- Oui Kagami-kun, et là, je suis sûr que tu as envie de manger un sandwich, s'amusa Kuroko. »

Kagami glapit de stupeur, dévisageant son ombre avec des yeux ronds. Mais rapidement, il se rendit compte, grâce aux traits anormalement tirés de façon comique de son interlocuteur, qu'il ne faisait que se moquer de lui. Avec un grondement digne d'un ours dans sa grotte, il fourra un sandwich dans sa cavité buccale, mécontent de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement.

« En tout cas, che pense qu'il faut garder un œil sur lui, énonça Kagami, la bouche remplie. »

Kuroko hocha simplement la tête, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne cessait de s'interroger sur les purs races, et sur ceux qui, comme lui, ont reçu leur attributs seulement à l'adolescence. Comment se faisait-il que certains hybrides naissaient avec leurs attributs animaux directement et d'autre non, ou les recevaient plus tard ? Et comment se faisait la sélection de leur animal ? Était-ce aussi à cause de leur caractère ? De la génétique ? Était-il prédéfinis ? Existait-il finalement un destin, comme le croyait Midorima ? Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

Les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de Kagami, un souvenir refaisait lentement surface, le confortant dans l'idée que sa lumière était quelqu'un de bien, malgré les défauts apparents qu'il pouvait posséder -comme son esprit parfois simple-. Il se souviendrait toujours de la façon dont son ami l'avait traité lorsqu'il avait apprit pour sa mutation. Il ne saura jamais pourquoi il était aller le voir lui, plutôt qu'Akashi. C'était comme si son instinct l'avait poussé vers son coéquipier plutôt que son ex-capitaine. Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression que ce dernier l'avait très mal prit, mais il ignorait pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il voulait toujours tout savoir en premier ?

Il se souviendra toujours de la première sensation qui l'avait parcouru lorsqu'il s'était dévisagé dans la glace. De la peur. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Son désarroi était tellement grand qu'il avait passé dix minutes à s'observer à travers le miroir qui lui renvoyait son reflet, sans songer à bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

Puis, il avait osé levé la main et se toucher craintivement une oreille argentée, observant curieusement son reflet faire de même. Il avait alors senti les poils soyeux sous ses doigts et une onde de bien-être l'avait envahi avec la furtive caresse qu'il s'était administré inconsciemment.

Il avait alors retiré violemment sa main, reculant jusqu'à sentir une vive douleur le long de son dos lorsque ce dernier rencontra le mur. Mais une autre partie de son anatomie lui faisait mal si bien que c'est avec surprise qu'il avait retiré la queue de la même couleur que ses oreilles de son bas de pyjama. Ses yeux s'étaient ouvert en grands et ses pupilles s'étaient dilatés.

Il avait alors senti pour la première fois une émotion qui était jusque là inconnue pour lui la panique. Plus son état de stresse augmentait, plus la panique menaçait de le submerger entièrement. Il a alors fait la première chose qui lui soit venue à l'esprit s'enfuir.

De manière irréfléchie, il était sorti dehors, sans enfiler des chaussures, ni se couvrir, ni même prévenu ses grands-parents qu'il sortait. Il suivait juste son instinct qui lui indiquait où il devait aller. Et c'est avec surprise qu'il s'était retrouvé devant l'immeuble de Kagami, essoufflé comme jamais. Il avait alors monté les marches plus soigneusement, prit de panique à l'idée que le rouge ne le rejette.

Et s'il ne comprenait pas sa situation ? Et s'il le laissait tout seul ? Comment allait-il se débrouiller ? Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Des questions pleins la tête, il n'avait remarqué qu'au tout dernier moment son doigt appuyé sur la sonnette. L'esprit en alerte, il avait alors tenté de s'enfuir, en vain.

La porte s'ouvrait déjà sur un Kagami en train de se brosser les dents, la mine ensommeillé. Sitôt qu'il avait remarqué ses attributs sur le haut de son crâne, il avait cessé tout mouvements, les yeux grands ouverts, maintenant bien éveillé. Ils étaient resté là, plusieurs secondes à se dévisager en chien de faïence avant qu'ils ne remarquent la présence de la voisine qui les regardait avec de grands yeux curieux.

Kagami s'était alors empressé de chopper le bras de Kuroko et de l'entraîner dans son appartement en balançant des excuses à la dérobées pour les désagréments infligés et avait refermé la porte d'un coup de pied. Il s'était alors rendu compte que du dentifrice avait atterri sur son haut anciennement noir et sur sa porte ainsi que son hall d'entrée.

Un juron sortant de sa bouche, il était parti en courant dans sa salle de bain pour recracher tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et était revenu tout aussi vite, une éponge à la main. Kuroko n'avait pas bougé, restant dans l'entrée, les bras ballants, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne croyait pas que Kagami, le même Kagami qui lui servait de coéquipier et d'amis un peu stupide sur les bords, avait réagi tout à fait normalement -selon lui, on ne refait pas Kagami- alors qu'il aurait très bien pu lui refermer la porte au nez en le traitant de monstre.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de tout nettoyer, Kagami avait enfin remarqué l'attitude étrangement calme de son ombre. Il s'était alors posté devant lui et avait essayé par tous les moyens d'attirer son attention, en vain. Il fit alors la chose la plus lucide qui lui ait été donné de faire.

Devant les yeux devenu ébahi de Kuroko, des oreilles tigrés d'une douce couleur caramel et blanche apparurent sur le haut du crâne de Kagami, bougeant légèrement pour certainement montré qu'il était content de les laisser sortir. Puis il tira sur une queue de la même couleur que les oreilles, la sortant hors de son pantalon.

Kagami pu alors observer à loisir une expression qu'il ne connaissait pas chez Kuroko. De la stupéfaction. Et un grand choc, comme en témoignait ses yeux céruléens, habituellement inexpressifs, grands ouverts et sa bouche à demi-ouverte. Il recula d'un pas en bégayant des « tu » à n'en plus finir. Si bien que la réaction de Kagami ne se fit pas attendre.

Il éclata de rire. Juste comme ça, sans prétention. C'était à peine s'il ne se roulait pas par terre, sa queue de tigre se balançant joyeusement derrière lui, ses oreilles suivant le mouvement. Kuroko papillonnait des yeux un instant, regardant sa lumière se moquer de lui sans amorcer un geste.

Puis il reprit ses esprits et lui administra son habituel coup dans les côtes à laquelle Kagami se plia en deux, s'étranglant dans son rire et sa douleur mêlée. Il releva la tête, foudroyant son ombre du regard et lui envoyant une décharge pleine d'hormones dominantes qui firent glapir de peur Tetsuya, le faisant reculer dans une position de soumission, les oreilles basses.

« Oh merde, je suis désolé Kuroko ! s'était alors exclamé le tigre. »

Sa réaction l'avait surpris autant que son ombre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça. Depuis quand avait-il peur de Kagami ? Et surtout, comment se faisait-il qu'il était à deux doigts de se mettre sur le dos, signe de soumission chez les animaux -d'après ses cours de biologie- ?

Taiga s'était approché de lui doucement, comme s'il avait peur d'effrayer l'animal qui était en lui. Il s'était alors accroupi à sa hauteur, l'observant longuement dans les yeux en essayant de le rassurer par les ondes apaisantes qu'il envoyait, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur, face à lui.

S'en était suivit alors une très longue discussion où Kagami avait expliqué ce qui était arrivé à Kuroko et ponctuée de questions de son ombre. Cela avait fait beaucoup trop d'informations d'un coup, d'autant plus qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils approchaient midi et que, par conséquent, ils avaient loupé la matinée de cours.

Se mordant la lèvre, Taiga avait conseillé à son ami de rester ici, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas se contrôler. Puis il avait commencé à préparer ses affaires, inquiet naturellement quant à l'état de Kuroko qui semblait dénué de vie. Mais alors qu'il allait passer la porte en lançant un « à tout à l'heure » sonore, Tetsuya s'était emparé de son bras, faisant sursauter son homologue.

« Est-ce que Kagami-kun peut rester avec moi ? Ce que je suis devenu... ça me fait peur. »

Cela avait été très dur pour Kuroko d'avouer que sa propre nature le terrorisait mais Kagami s'était montré compréhensif. Il avait lâché directement son sac et avait posé sa grande main sur sa tête, le rassurant en même temps. Puis il s'était déchaussé et avait entraîné le plus petit dans le canapé où il avait saisi son ordinateur afin de déterminer l'animal de son ombre.

Cela avait grandement touché Kuroko que sa lumière délaisse le travail scolaire pour rester avec lui, le temps de le rassurer et pour lui, de s'accoutumer à son état. Il avait dût rentrer chez lui et prétexter être malade pour échapper à la vigilance de sa grand-mère et ainsi, rester toute la semaine chez lui afin d'apprendre à se contrôler. Kagami passait chaque soir après les cours et l'entraînement afin de l'aider. Il lui était même arrivé de rester dormir, la grand-mère du turquoise s'étant prit d'affection pour ce jeune homme.

Il sera toujours infiniment reconnaissant envers Kagami pour avoir été si compréhensif et l'avoir aidé dans la passe étrange qu'il avait traversé. Et ils l'avaient traversé ensemble, comme de vrais meilleurs amis. Sans s'en rendre compte, un sourire discret avait prit place sur son visage. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui avait alerté Kagami.

« Oï Kuroko, siffla-t-il, range tes oreilles. »

Effectivement, il sentait quelque chose de plus lourd sur le haut de son crâne et sa queue voulait sortir de son pantalon. Rougissant quelque peu de gêne, Kuroko les rétracta, honteux, mais heureux de pouvoir compter sur son ami.

* * *

**L**es deux amis s'étaient quittés à la moitié du chemin entre le Maji Burger et l'appartement de Kagami, Kuroko habitant plus près. Ils firent un salut de la main avant de reprendre leur direction chacun de leur côté. Taiga marchait les mains dans les poches, le nez en l'air, ressassant tout ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver dès son entrée à Seirin. Et il pressentait que ce n'était pas les dernières aventures qu'il vivrait.

Soudain, quelque chose de dur atterri sur son crâne, le faisant se courber. La main se pressant sur la bosse qui commençait à apparaître, Kagami se retourna en feulant de colère, prêt à assommer Kuroko si ce dernier était revenu sur ses pas pour lui faire une farce indigne de sa personne.

Mais sa figure colérique laissa vite place à la surprise en découvrant qui lui avait balancé une chose non-identifiée sur sa tête... avant de vite retomber en fureur. Il toisa le fauteur de trouble d'un regard qui se voulait intimidant mais qui ne marcha absolument pas sur son rival.

En effet, devant lui se trouvait Aomine qui souriait de manière narquoise, comme s'il voulait le narguer.

« Oï Ahomine, on peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? siffla Taiga.

\- Je me suis juste dis que je devais t'aider à remettre tes neurones en place, si neurones il y a, répliqua le surnommé. »

Piqué au vif, Kagami ne tarda pas à rétorquer, se rapprochant inconsciemment d'Aomine :

« Moi, je voudrais plutôt savoir qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici. Tu me suis ou quoi ?

\- Ça va pas ? Qui voudrait suivre un imbécile comme toi ?

\- Encore une remarque sur mon intelligence et je te jure que...

\- Sinon quoi ? le provoqua Aomine. »

Kagami eut vraiment du mal à s'empêcher de sauter sur son adversaire. Aomine était vraiment l'un des seuls qui pouvaient le pousser à bout simplement par des piques, alors qu'il était sensé mieux se contrôler que l'idiot en face de lui. Il réussi à garder sa forme originelle, mais rapidement, son aura dominante l'envahit, menaçant Aomine.

Ce dernier écarquilla légèrement les yeux, reconnaissant l'aura dominante qui émanait de Kagami. C'était exactement la même que celle survenue lors de son match contre une quelconque équipe adverse. Ainsi, c'était le grand rouge qui possédait une telle aura écrasante, à l'image de son agressivité au basket. Aomine esquissa un sourire intéressé, se demandant ce que cela provoquerait si il affrontait son rival dans son état.

« Oï Kagami, l'interpella-t-il, ça t'dit un petit un-contre-un ? »

Le susnommé haussa un sourcil et eut envie de le déchiqueter en avisant l'air moqueur que possédait la face du ganguro. Il avait envie de lui faire ravaler son assurance en le dominant complètement. Alors il accepta sa proposition d'un coup de tête sec, ne le lâchant pas des yeux lorsqu'il alla ramasser sans se presser la balle orange qui était la fautive de sa douleur au crâne.

Puis il suivit le basané jusqu'à un terrain de Streetbasket situé non loin d'ici. Les affaires posées négligemment sur le banc confirma à Kagami que l'adolescent était bien en train de se dépenser avant de l'avoir dérangé. Il jeta lui-même sa veste d'uniforme près des affaires d'Aomine et se positionna devant lui.

Il voulait le dominer, le voir se soumettre à lui et clamer que c'était lui le meilleur, qu'il était bien plus fort. Bien entendu, il était conscient que jamais cela n'arrivera étant donné qu'ils étaient tout deux des dominants avec une forte personnalité. La tension dans l'air était palpable tandis qu'il se jaugeait du regard, prêt à se jeter l'un sur l'autre comme le ferait deux bêtes sauvages.

Les muscles bandés à l'extrême, Kagami s'élança pour un contre lorsqu'Aomine démarra au quart de tour. Ce dernier l'esquiva sans problème mais le rouge n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, le talonnant de près. L'indigo zigzaguait, allant de droite à gauche afin de se défaire de l'emprise du tigre mais c'était sans compter sur l'irritabilité de ce dernier qui n'en sentait que sa force décuplée.

Aucun des deux ne lâchaient le morceau, si bien que la balle ne fit que des allers-retours entre chaque mains, sans jamais atterrir dans le panier. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le bon jour pour Kagami de jouer étant donné le courroux de ce dernier, et Aomine l'apprit à ses dépends.

Alors qu'il lui volait une nouvelle fois la balle, lançant encore une de ses piques fumantes, Kagami n'en senti que sa fureur montée. Il ne put contenir l'énervement qui le prenait et il prit son élan avant de littéralement sauter sur son adversaire, l'écrasant de son poids. Le ballon parti rebondir quelques mètres plus loin, expulsé sous la force du choc.

Kagami surplombait Aomine de sa hauteur, à quatre pattes sur lui. Tout crocs dehors, il fixait Aomine avec hargne, ses pupilles dilatées au maximum, les griffes prêtent à transpercer la gorge de l'objet de sa colère. Ses oreilles étaient couchées sur sa tête et les poils sur sa queue dressés le plus possible, témoignant de son agressivité.

Aomine qui avait été surpris sur le coup, sentit sa propre dominance revenir au galop et bientôt, se fût ses attributs animaux qui se dévoilèrent, les crocs en avant. Ses griffes étaient à deux doigts de se planter dans les avants-bras de son adversaire, leurs deux auras se mélangeant.

Ils restèrent pendant plusieurs minutes à se dévisager en chien de faïence, à un iota de s'étriper, la faute aux hormones mâles. Néanmoins, malgré la tension dans l'air, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de dévisager l'autre avec un intérêt nouveau. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils se découvraient sous leur vrai nature et, bien qu'ils ne se l'avoueraient jamais, il trouvait cela fort plaisant.

De cette bestialité émanait une sensualité féroce qui ne les laissait pas indifférents. Tant et si bien qu'ils avaient du mal à se contrôler. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment cela pouvait être possible qu'une telle alchimie puisse exister entre eux alors qu'ils n'avaient qu'une envie s'étriper. Littéralement.

Au bout d'un long moment qui avait semblé des heures, Kagami s'éloigna quelque peu de son rival, les crocs toujours de sorti, prêt à se replacer si nécessaire. Les griffes d'Aomine glissèrent le long du bras du rouge, déclenchant un long frisson qui remonta tout le long de son bras. Kagami décida de l'ignorer, ne voulant pas aboutir à des conclusions non plaisantes. Il lâcha finalement entre ses canines :

« Et dire que c'est moi qui doit avoir le plus de self-contrôle.

\- Comme si ça pouvait être le cas, je te rappelle que tu es comme moi, tu ne peux pas avoir le contrôle totalement, répliqua Aomine, retenant une insulte acerbe.

\- Qui te dis que je suis comme toi ? les yeux de Kagami étincelèrent.

\- Que... Aomine ne sût quoi dire.

\- Je suis comme Akashi un pur race, dévoila Taiga, non sans une once de fierté évidente dans la voix. »

Aomine en resta interdit. Kagami... un pur race ? Il était donc de la même trempe d'Akashi ? Pourtant, il ne semblait pas avoir un parfait contrôle de sa nature, comme le petit roux. Sur ce point, il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas étonnant. Akashi avait toujours été méticuleux et méthodique, il avait dût s'acharner davantage pour maîtriser parfaitement son côté impulsif, l'inverse de Kagami.

La fierté qu'éprouvait le rouge frappa Aomine de plein fouet. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment pouvait-il être fier d'être devenu un monstre dès sa naissance ? Aomine peinait à l'imaginer. Il ne parvenait pas à supporter une telle image si jamais il se voyait dans cette situation, il n'aurait jamais tenu.

Kagami remarqua que son rival n'était plus si réceptif à la bagarre lorsqu'il vit ses yeux s'éteindre et ses crocs ainsi que ses griffes disparaître. Ne restait que sa queue couchée sur le sol et ses oreilles rabattue sur son crâne. Il se mordit la lèvre. Mais gémit de douleur la seconde d'après, ayant oublié qu'il n'avait pas rétracté ses crocs.

Cela sembla ramener Aomine à la vie puisqu'il pouffa, se fichant ouvertement de son rival, mais une peine au cœur toujours présente. Un trou béant qui ne s'effacera sans doute jamais. Il n'avait pas d'espoir quant à mettre du baume dessus, jamais sa blessure interne ne cicatrisera.

* * *

**Yo mina ! Je dois vous avouer au départ que je voulais arrêter le chapitre avant le one-on-one Kagami/Aomine mais je me suis dis que vous alliez encore plus vouloir me tuer alors, voilà le résultat. Aussi pour le « à quatre pattes sur lui », j'en paris combien qui ont eu les idées mal placée en lisant cette phrase -ou ce passage- ? x) **

**Je sais qu'on ne parle pas beaucoup d'Akashi, et pas du tout d'Himuro ou de Murasakibara et j'en suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien y faire /SBAAAF/**

**Je commence vraiment à bien aimer mon OC, pas vous ?**

**Et la relation MidoTaka, alala qu'est-ce que je m'amuse avec eux, vous pouvez pas savoir !**

**J'espère ne pas trop détruire le caractère de Kise, j'ai pas du tout envie de le faire en mode pleurnichard-qui-sait-faire-que-se-plaindre-et-sourire-pour-aucune-raison. Mais j'aime le KasaKise è-é (Kasamatsu a de trop beaux yeux sérieux, par contre pour les sourcils, on repassera... Ew)**

**Kuroko, je le trouve adorable, dans n'importe quelle situation ** Et vraiment, je veux faire transparaître la forte amitié qui réside entre lui et Kagami -non, il n'y aura pas de triangle amoureux les koupains. Et oui je sais, c'est dommage-.**

**Et bien sûr, le AOKAGA ! J'imaginais tellement bien cette scène, argl, c'était troooop sex et je l'ai écrit et … c'est devenu tout pourri avec le sex-appeal d'un mollusque mono-cellulaire -désolé pour cette comparaison douteuse-. Néanmoins, ça témoigne tout de même d'un rapprochement heiiiin ? Hein que vous êtes content ? Bah oui vous êtes cont /SBAAAF/.**

**Pour les lecteurs de _One-shot la GM !_, je suis encore une fois désolé d'avoir détruit le Sex-appeal de notre bien-aimé Seijuro. N'empêche, si je savais dessiné, je l'aurai peut-être bien représenté sur le trône... JE DECONNE PAS TAPER ET RANGEZ MOI CES FUSILS ! Je vous ai assez traumatisé comme ça XD**

**Pour ceux/celles que ça intéresse, y m'reste trois DS et j'aurai enfin fini, A MOI LA LIBERTE ! Quoique... ouais non, il reste tout de même des cours, 'chier.**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu et rendez-vous au chapitre suivant !**

**Réponse à Mathi : _Ah ah, mais oui, qui est-ce ? Vous le saurez après la pub ! :okjesors: Oh oui, moi non plus je ne suis pas à fond sur le Aokaga, ne t'en fais pas ;) J'aime les beaux titres ** Bien qu'il faut que tu m'expliques cette obsession pour les titres xD Il est vrai que j'ai pas mal de questions, mais bon, je vais pas me plaindre. Heaven-chan ? Oh, j'aime beaucoup ce surnom ** Et bien le voilà -oui, on avait pas remarqué-. Merci pour toutes tes reviews, j'espère que celui là t'auras plu !_**

**_Bise, Heaven_**


	6. Chapitre IV

**LES GARS VOUS VOULEZ ME TUER ? Sérieux, quand j'ai écris ce mot je tremblais comme une folle, je sautais partout comme une puce j'vous jure argl, et les idées sont si confuses dans ma tête ! J'ai failli pleurer vous vous rendez compte ?! J'VOUS AIME PUTAIN VOUS AVEZ VU VOS REVIEWS ? AAAAAAAAHHHH MAIS J'AI JAMAIS ÉTÉ AUSSI FOLLE DE JOIE DE MA VIE ! Calmez-vous y a que 3 (maintenant 4) chapitres à cette fiction, pareille pour les autres histoires... Quoi que non, allez-y, balancez-moi toutes les reviews que vous voulez, vous aurez juste ma mort sur la conscience. Je vous remercie mille fois et ... VENEZ VOIR TATA HEAVEN POUR UN GROS CÂLIN DE LA MORT QUI TUE ACCOMPAGNÉE DE GROS BISOUS BAVEUX QUI ME PERMETTRONT DE VOUS EMMENER AVEC MOI DANS MA TOMBE MUHAHAHAHA !**

**Bref, mon mot normal se constitue seulement d'une note : Vous verrez dans ce chapitre que pour désigner les yeux de nos beaux personnages, j'utilise des noms de pierres précieuses. Et comme j'en ai trouvé pleins, autant dire que je me suis amusée :D**

**Encore une fois, merci de lire mes écrits, ça me remplit de joie ! On se retrouve à la fin.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : Cette fiction a déjà atteint les 20 reviews et bientôt les 2000 views, merci beaucoup, c'est énorme !**

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

_**Réflexions**_

« **D**is maman, est-ce que papa et toi vous vous aimez ? »

Cette phrase était sorti tout naturellement de la bouche d'un enfant encore innocent. Il regardait sa mère s'activer à étendre le linge, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, sifflotant une légère chanson. Son père était visible depuis la grande baie vitrée à l'étage, et semblait plongé dans une montagne de paperasse.

« Bien sûr mon chéri, pourquoi cette question ? demanda sa mère en souriant affectueusement. »

Il ne répondit pas, occupé à scruter la seule figure maternelle qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Il arborait la mine sérieuse que tout les enfants ont lorsqu'ils réfléchissent. Une adorable moue était peinte sur son visage, accompagnant ses sourcils froncés et son regard pensif, montrant qu'il se posait une question très importante du haut de ses quatre ans.

« Ça veut dire que aimer quelqu'un... c'est lui donner des ordres ? »

Sa mère suspendit son geste dans les airs alors qu'elle allait accrochée la dernière épingle. Déglutissant faiblement, elle s'arrêta de chanter et finit sa besogne d'un geste rapide, baissant les yeux sur son petit. Elle sourit alors, mais il remarqua que ses lèvres tremblaient. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait besoin de savoir.

Elle s'avança vers lui et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, le regardant longuement dans les yeux. Puis elle le prit dans ses bras avant de s'installer à sa place et de le poser sur ses genoux. Elle lui administra par le biais de tendres caresses sur ses cheveux tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait lui porter, l'enveloppant dans un cocon d'affection et de tendresse mêlée.

« Non, bien sûr que non qu'aimer ce n'est pas donner des ordres. C'est faire en sorte que l'un et l'autre y trouve son compte, d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer ce que cela signifie réellement, étant donné que je ne peux pas le définir moi-même. »

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, écartant une mèche de ses yeux. Ses grands yeux inquisiteurs se posèrent sur elle. Il semblait en intense réflexion, ce qui témoignait de sa grande intelligence pour son âge. Puis il déclara, une mine résolue sur le visage :

« Alors papa ne t'aime pas, maman. »

Il ne le vit pas, mais cette affirmation venait de planter une flèche dans le cœur de sa mère, ouvrant un peu plus la brèche qui s'y était formée. Pour toute réponse sa mère sourit et enlaça son fils afin qu'il ne voit pas les larmes dans ses yeux. Au bout d'un moment, elle se détacha de lui et prit son visage en coupe, plongeant ses yeux onyx dans les rubis de son enfant.

« Un jour, tu découvriras ta propre définition de l'amour, Seijuro. »

* * *

**L**es yeux rivés sur un point quelconque, Akashi semblait fasciné par la surface en verre de la table. Il était seul face à un _Shõgi, _enveloppé dans son uniforme Rakuzan impeccablement ajusté, sans aucun pli. Même lorsqu'il ne semblait pas vraiment là, il dégageait cette prestance qui le caractérisait en tant que meneur, que ce soit au basket ou dans la vie sociale.

Le silence régnait en maître dans cette salle plongée dans une semi-obscurité, seul le bruit régulier de l'horloge semblait assez fou pour perturber ce calme qui s'était installé il y a de cela une heure, lorsqu'Akashi s'est installé sur cette chaise pour ne plus en bouger. Cela faisait bien vingt minutes qu'il n'avait pas touché à son jeu de stratégie.

Malgré cette tranquillité apparente, le rouge bouillonnait à l'intérieur de son esprit. Ce dernier fourmillait de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas la réponse, ce qui commençait lentement à l'énerver. Akashi n'avait que très rarement eu un blocage lorsqu'il s'interrogeait, trouvant la solution rapidement.

Mais aujourd'hui, rien ne venait. C'était comme si l'on avait dressé un mur dans son esprit, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement et ainsi, résoudre ses problèmes. Une fureur aigre-douce commençait à prendre part de sa spiritualité, embrumant un peu plus le noir qui l'entourait. Ses pensées étaient brouillées et confuses, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement.

Tout d'abord, pourquoi ce souvenir était venu perturber ses rêves, l'empêchant ainsi de dormir le reste de la nuit ? Pourquoi précisément ce fragment lui était revenu en mémoire, le déroutant plus que de nécessaire ? Sa mère voulait-elle lui dire quelque chose, là où elle se situait ?

Akashi secoua la tête, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Il ne croyait pas à une possible vie après la mort. D'après lui, lorsque la vie quittait le corps qui avait bien voulu l'abriter, elle disparaissait simplement. Ce serait comme si rien n'avait jamais existé, à part une enveloppe charnelle et des souvenirs. Les deux finissaient par être enterrés, de toute façon.

Après tout, le plus à plaindre n'était pas le malheureux qui quittait ce monde, mais plutôt ceux qui restent. Ceux qui essayent de remonter la pente, ceux qui essayent de se relever tant bien que de mal et de continuer à avancer, ceux qui ne seront jamais guéri, ceux qui conserveront toujours une blessure au fond deux, qui ne pourra jamais cicatriser. On ne remplace pas quelqu'un qui a compté. On ne l'oublie pas non plus, on apprend à vivre avec la douleur.

Fermant les yeux, Akashi dissimula ses yeux reptiliens à la clarté qui émanait de la fenêtre. Ironique lorsque nous savons que la majestueuse bête qu'il renfermait était un lion. Le noir conservant son droit, Akashi laissa glisser ses doigts le long de son plateau, effleurant certaines pièces.

Il repensa à cette histoire de chasseurs d'hybrides. Depuis qu'Atsushi s'était fait capturer, il restait extrêmement vigilant. Il avait dû faire des pieds et des mains pour aller libérer son ami aux cheveux violets sans en informer son père. Si ce dernier apprenait qu'il y avait bien plus de « monstres » que son fils, et que ce dernier était lié à eux, il déménagerait immédiatement en emportant son seul héritier avec lui, ne prenant pas plus de risques que ce dernier se fasse capturer.

Étrangement, il ne s'était rien passé de plus depuis l'afflux important de voyageurs, cela semblait assez calme. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une simple fausse alerte. Mais Akashi restait sceptique. Le calme avant la tempête, disait-on. Mais cela ne faisait qu'attiser un peu plus son courroux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire, ni même s'il y en avait au Japon, où s'ils savaient qui possédait cette caractéristique d'hybride.

Il ne savait rien, et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Il a toujours été absolu, sur tout. Il a toujours tout su. Il a toujours tout gagné. Il n'a jamais perdu. La seule exception, a bien été contre Tetsuya et Taiga. Ce fût la seule fois où il se trompa. La seule fois où il perdit. Il ne comptait pas retenter l'expérience une seconde fois, c'est pourquoi il se promit de tout faire pour arrêter ceux qui leur voulaient du mal.

Akashi ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Un flash turquoise venait d'envahir son obscurité. A la pensée de Tetsuya, il ne pût empêcher son image de s'imposer dans sa tête. Ses yeux en amandes céruléens semblaient le dévisager avec une intensité nouvelle tandis que sa chevelure cyan se balançait au gré du vent. Sa peau pâle contrastait avec le rouge cerise de ses lèvres, lui donnant l'air d'un met délicieux dans lequel Akashi avait envie de croquer.

Cette image plaisante imprimé sur sa rétine, Akashi s'autorisa à se laisser aller. Il s'appuya un peu plus sur le dossier de la chaise qui plia quelque peu, croisa les doigts sur son ventre et passa une jambe par-dessus l'autre, le visage relevé vers le plafond, les yeux perdu dans la contemplation du ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir à travers la fenêtre.

Un ciel bleu très clair, comme ses cheveux.

Akashi se mordit la lèvre et sentit une de ses canines effleurer sa chaire. S'il la sortait, sa peau serait déchirée à coup sûr.

C'est ce qu'il fit.

Sa canine rentra dans sa lèvre inférieure, découpant la chaire proprement. Aussitôt, Seijuro sentit le liquide métallique affluer et envahir ses sens. Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps de sentir la douleur le saisir, avant de rétracter ses crocs. Il lécha les gouttes de sang qui perlaient, sa langue s'imprégnant du fluide carmin au goût de fer.

Dans la semi-pénombre, ses yeux carmins étincelèrent, les pupilles devenant pendant un instant ronde, comme celles qui caractérisaient le roi de la savane. Penser à Tetsuya l'avait fait revenir à ses deux autres dilemmes. Il choisi d'ignorer le premier qui concernait son rêve, mais reprit sérieusement le deuxième.

Il protégerait ceux qui comptait pour lui, coûte que coûte.

* * *

**L**e ballon lancé en l'air atterri avec précision dans le panier, provoquant un sourire chez le shooter. Son frère de cœur devant lui lâcha une exclamation de rage, mais un petit sourire était visible sur le coin de ses lèvres. Ils passaient vraiment du bon temps ensemble, dans ce terrain accidenté de Streetbasket. La sueur sortait par tout les pores de leur peau, humidifiant leurs tee-shirts. Leurs cheveux devenu collant leur donnaient chaud, mais ils était heureux.

Expirant un grand coup mais gonflé de bonne humeur, Himuro proposa une pause à Kagami qui accepta de suite, aussi essoufflé que son ami. Son œil gauche camouflé par une mèche de cheveux, Tatsuya s'empara de sa bouteille d'eau et bu à grande goulée, aussitôt suivit par son frère. Puis d'un commun accord, ils s'assirent sur le banc, la position de Taiga plus avachi que celle d'Himuro.

Ils laissèrent le silence les envahir, amenant avec lui calme et tranquillité. Rien ne perturbait ce moment de pur détente et de complicité qu'ils partageaient. Rien, si ce n'est les pensées qui agitaient Tatsuya. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher son esprit de vagabonder ailleurs plutôt que se concentrer sur l'être assis à côté de lui. C'est quand il vit deux personnes enlacés que tout bonheur vola en éclat, ternissant ses yeux d'argent.

Ces deux inconnus semblaient partager une telle complicité, un tel amour irrationnel qu'Himuro ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Pourquoi lui n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de temps en temps, de l'affection de la part du géant de Yosen qui montrait qu'il ne se fichait pas totalement de lui ?

Tatsuya adorait Atsushi, son caractère mielleux et enfantin l'attendrissait réellement. Cependant, il aimerait que Murasakibara fasse un peu plus attention à lui. Il avait l'impression d'aimer pour deux. Il ne demandait pas que le violet change du jour au lendemain et qu'il se mette à le coller comme de la guimauve, non ! D'ailleurs, il ne pourrait pas supporter s'il se mettait à faire ça.

Il voudrait juste une marque de tendresse de sa part. Rien qu'une seule. Quelque chose qui puisse lui prouver qu'il n'était pas là seulement pour le rationner en sucreries en tout genre. Il ne demandait rien d'extravagant. Même un simple baiser sur la joue lui conviendrait.

Il savait très bien que le fait qu'il soit un homme n'était pas dérangeant, Atsushi s'en fichait éperdument. Mais c'était justement le problème. Il se fichait un peu trop de lui. Si Himuro ne prenait pas la peine de commencer une discussion autre que le sujet qui concernait la bouffe, il pouvait être sûr que le silence deviendrait un autre amour dans leur vie, formant alors un ménage à trois.

Un mouvement à sa droite le ramena sur terre et l'informa qu'il était toujours dehors accompagné de Taiga. Reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions, Tatsuya retrouva son visage impassible et sourit doucement, laissant de côté ses sombres pensées. Pourquoi se lamenter sur son sort lorsqu'il était enfin avec son frère de cœur ? C'était totalement stupide, Himuro allait remédier à ça.

« Sais-tu quand Alex revient au Japon ? demanda alors le brun.

\- Hum ? Non, elle me l'a pas dit. Par contre elle m'a grandement sous-entendu qu'elle souhaiterait nous voir, un d'ces quatre.

\- Tu as compris un sous-entendu ? Sans même demander à Alex la confirmation ? s'étonna le shooter, un soupçon de moquerie dans la voix.

\- Oh shut up, Tatsuya ! râla le grand rouge. »

Himuro rit de bon cœur tandis qu'il se recevait un léger coup sur l'épaule. Il repensa à cette fois lorsqu'il avait arraché la bague qui ornait son cou pour crier à Taiga qu'il n'était plus son frère avec pour motif qu'il n'en était pas digne. Il n'avait de cesse de remercier Kuroko d'avoir remit les pendules à l'heure avec le rouge pour que lui-même le fasse avec lui. Sinon, ils auraient été obligé de vivre loin l'un de l'autre, à cause d'une stupidité tout à fait illégitime.

Il songea qu'il avait dû faire beaucoup de mal à Taiga et se promit d'éviter de faire une telle bêtise, à l'avenir. Après tout, il formait un peu comme une famille avec Alex, et une famille était sensée se serrer les coudes. Alors c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Si jamais il arrivait malheur à Taiga, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Parce que c'était lui le grand frère, et qu'il se devait de protéger le petit frère, qu'il soit plus fort que lui ou non.

Un gargouillement bruyant le sortit encore une fois de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit le rouquin s'étirer, étouffant un bâillement. Puis il lui proposa d'aller manger, ce que le brun accepta avec joie. Ils se saisirent de leurs affaires et, toujours suant à grosses gouttes, se dirigèrent vers une destination précise.

Tatsuya sourit. Enfin, il allait pouvoir goûter à la cuisine merveilleuse de Kagami qu'il avait plusieurs fois eu l'occasion d'expérimenter lorsqu'ils étaient en Amérique. Il délaissa les pensées sombres qui lui occupaient l'esprit une fois dans l'appartement de son frère pour enfin laisser entrer la lumière qu'était ce dernier.

* * *

**U**n nouveau soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres tandis qu'il observait son vis-à-vis en pleine contemplation du plateau qui les séparait. Il se demanda pour la millième fois au moins qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit d'inviter Kise à jouer au Shõgi avant de se rappeler que son horoscope lui avait recommandé de se tenir près d'un gémeau ainsi que de se balader avec un Shõgi comme item.

Il n'irait jamais contre la volonté d'Oha Asa, mais là, il fallait avouer que son horoscope légendaire lui avait joué un mauvais tour. Sérieusement, pourquoi fallait-il que le seul gémeau qu'il connaisse soit Kise ? Il aurait même préféré se coltiner Takao plutôt que ce blond au caractère enfantin qui lui tapait sur les nerfs.

A la mention de Takao, Midorima sentit son irritation augmenter d'un cran et ses sourcils se froncer d'eux-mêmes. Bon sang, est-ce que cet idiot de brun de malheur ne peut-il pas le laisser tranquille au moins une seconde ? Il avait déjà assez à faire avec cet idiot de blond de malheur en face de lui, pas la peine que cet idiot de brun de malheur ne s'incruste dans ses pensées tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière d'expliquer pour la centième fois le principe et les règles du jeu à cet idiot de blond de malheur !

« Midorimacchi, tu es méchant ! pleurnicha soudainement la voix de Kise. »

Le surnommé se rendit compte qu'il avait énoncé la dernière insulte à voix haute et n'en fût que plus agacé. Il soupira, tendit ses doigts vers le jeu et saisit une pièce, la détaillant de ses émeraudes qui lui servaient à voir, une paire de lunette accrochée sur son nez afin de voir nettement.

Il a toujours eu une vision des plus déplorable. Néanmoins, ça s'est aggravé avec sa mutation, comme si elle avait déclenché une myopie plus forcée, un dérèglement qui montrait que son corps n'avait pas adhéré totalement à la transformation. Il avait aussi hérité de la très mauvaise odorat de son animal, mais cela n'était pas nouveau.

Grâce à ce fait, il pouvait goûter n'importe quoi, il ne pourrait sentir le goût que très peu sur sa langue. Ça arrangeait Takao qui des fois s'amusait à lui faire goûter tout et n'importe quoi pour se venger de son ignorance. Comme lundi dernier. Midorima remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, de nouveau agacé. Cet idiot de brun de malheur venait encore une fois de s'inviter dans ses pensées sans qu'il ne lui demande son avis ! De toute façon, il savait que Shintarou aurait dit non. Ce dernier replaça la pièce avec brusquerie, soupirant de frustration.

« Midorimacchi, est-ce que ça va ? questionna Kise, prenant de court le vert.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Tu sembles... distant. Enfin, plus que d'habitude ! se rattrapa le blond.

\- Est-ce que ça te regarde ? lâcha finalement Midorima, soupirant. Bon, je vais t'expliquer une dernière fois et si tu ne comprends toujours pas, je laisse tomber. »

L'As de Kaijo acquiesça de la tête, le fixant. Pendant ses explications, Midorima était conscient de ses yeux de copieurs braqués sur lui. Il savait qu'il analysait son langage corporel et fit de son mieux pour garder une expression neutre tout en restant lui-même, bien qu'il n'aimât pas se sentir observer ainsi. Au bout d'un moment, Kise coupa la parole à son ami qui n'en fût que plus frustré :

« Et si tu jouais devant moi, Midorimacchi ? J'essayerai de copier tes mouvements. »

Son ton sérieux surpris quelque peu le vert qui, en relevant la tête, surpris le regard déterminé du blond posé sur sa personne. Il ignorait ce qu'il avait derrière la tête mais se dit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir. Il lui intima le silence implicitement avant d'obtempérer à sa demande.

Sous le regard expert du copycat, Shintarou se concentra et appliqua une stratégie basique afin de piéger le roi qui se trouvait dans le camp adverse. Il avait beau jouer seul, Kise avait tout de même l'impression qu'il avait un adversaire de taille face à lui. En réalité, il n'était pas loin de la vérité.

Midorima imaginait Akashi en face de lui. Il savait que le roux le vaincrai, quelque soit son jeu ou sa stratégie. Il gagnait toujours. Et il se surprit à regretter leurs parties de Shõgi. C'était nettement plus attractif que d'être en présence du blond. Bien qu'il notât qu'il faisait des efforts pour rester silencieux et concentré.

Une fois qu'il eut fini une partie complète, il releva ses yeux de jade vers les ambres de Kise et y découvrit une intense concentration et un grand sérieux, qui l'étonna fortement. Depuis quand le blond était-il aussi consciencieux lorsque cela concernait autre chose que du basket ?

« Je pense avoir pigé le truc, annonça le blond.

\- Bien. »

Midorima était soulagé. Il n'aurait pas à lui expliquer quinze fois de plus. Mais le regard doré du blond ne lâchait toujours pas son visage, ce qui provoqua un nouveau froncement de sourcils chez le vert. Le blond complotait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi. Il sentait qu'il n'aurait même pas à demander.

« Midorimacchi, faisons un pari. Si je gagne, tu me dis ce qui te tracasse. »

Alors là, Midorima laissa très clairement l'étonnement s'imprimer sur son visage. C'était donc ce que cogitait le blond ? Mais pour quel raison voulait-il savoir ce qui le tourmentait? Et puis, il n'y avait rien qui le taraudait ! L'image fugace d'un Takao souriant à pleine dent s'imposa sur sa rétine avant qu'il ne la chasse en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Et si je gagne ? demanda finalement le Shooter de Shutoku, haussant un sourcil.

\- Je ferai ce que tu veux pendant une journée, déclara le numéro sept de Kaijo. »

Midorima étudia sérieusement la proposition. Bien que le jeune homme en face de lui ait certainement retenu sa stratégie et puisse la reproduire facilement sur le plateau, il doutait qu'il puisse remporter la victoire. Il se doutait qu'il possédait les bases, le copieur avait sans doute tanné Akashi pour qu'il lui apprenne à jouer, mais cela ne serait pas suffisant.

C'est pourquoi il accepta.

C'est sans surprise que Midorima fût proclamé vainqueur de la partie. Kise s'était étonnement bien débrouillé, mais cela n'était pas suffisant face à un vétéran qui avait osé faire face à Akashi plus d'une fois. Il vit le blond bouder dans son coin, mécontent de ne pas avoir sût écraser le shooter.

Un sourire mince indéchiffrable aux lèvres, Midorima songea à ce qu'il pourrait bien lui demander de faire le lendemain. Étant à sa merci, le vert pouvait demander tout ce qu'il voulait au blond, ce qui le réjouissait. Avoir quelqu'un sous son contrôle devait être relativement grisant. Il aura alors vraiment l'impression de ressentir la même chose qu'Akashi.

« Kise, interpella-t-il.

\- Mm, répondit vaguement le blond, encore vexé de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement.

\- Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à savoir ce qui me pose problème ?

\- Donc tu as bien quelque chose qui te tracasses.

\- Quoi ? hallucina Midorima, incertain d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr que tu ais bien un problème, mais tu viens de le confirmer, s'enjoua Kise, les yeux brillants.

\- Que... ne change pas de sujet ! »

Midorima s'était fait avoir, et en beauté. Il n'avait pas de problème, bon sang ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout les idiots que la terre ait porté réussissaient à le piéger aussi facilement ? Encore une fois, ses pensées dérivèrent vers son coéquipier avant qu'il ne se força à le chasser de son esprit.

« En fait, reprit Kise, je n'aime pas voir mes amis éprouver de la peine.

\- Je n'éprouve pas de peine. Et je ne suis pas ton ami.

\- Midorimacchi, tu es vraiment méchant ! pleurnicha Kise. »

Puis il reprit son air sérieux. Avant de soupirer, surprenant encore une fois Midorima. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait aujourd'hui ? Il avait pourtant de la compagnie, ne devrait-il pas être aussi énervant et enfantin que d'habitude ? Kise posa ses coudes sur la table, regardant pensivement son interlocuteur. Puis il lâcha :

« Je peux les sentir tu sais ? Toutes ces émotions qui peuvent traverser l'esprit humain... elles me parviennent. Indistinctement, mais je les sens. Parfois elles sont vraiment fortes, ce qui est le cas de Kasamatsu-Sempai lorsqu'il est en colère mais... toi, j'ai senti que tu était plus frustré que d'habitude. En général, c'est parce que quelque chose te tracasse. C'est pourquoi je veux savoir ce qui t'arrive pour t'aider. »

Midorima plissa les yeux, prenant en considération ses propos. Il savait bien que le blond était plus dévoué à ses amis qu'un chien à son maître, mais tout de même, il ne le pensait pas si idiot. Croyait-il réellement que lui, Midorima Shintarou, allait se confier ? Et puis, il n'avait aucun problème.

« Je n'ai pas de problème, je ne vois vraiment pas où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça. »

Le blond soupira simplement, découragé. Il s'était bien attendu à un rejet, mais ça faisait toujours mal. Midorima l'observa encore un instant, réfléchissant à quelque chose qu'il allait très certainement regretté. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de proposer ça, mais Oha Asa a aussi conseillé aux cancers d'être un peu plus généreux aujourd'hui.

« Ton gage commence dès maintenant Kise.

\- Mais, Midorimacchi, ça ne fait pas une journée entière...

\- Je m'en fiche.

\- Bon, soupira le blond. Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ? »

La voilà, la question fatidique. Midorima sentit un rictus s'imprimer sur son visage et il remonta une nouvelle fois ses lunettes sur son nez afin de le dissimuler. Non vraiment, quelqu'un devait le maudire.

« Viens jouer au basket avec moi. »

* * *

**A**omine bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, s'étirant tel un gros chat bipède. Kuroko marchait à côté de lui, un milk-shake à la vanille en main. Le basané, quant à lui, tenait une boîte contenant une paire de basket toute neuve qu'il venait d'acheter avec son ancienne ombre. La semelle de ses dernières baskets avait cédé pas plus tard qu'hier. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de se coltiner Satsuki, elle aurait été beaucoup trop chiante. C'est pourquoi il avait préféré la présence calme et singulière de son ami aux cheveux turquoises.

« Tu as mal dormi, Aomine-kun ?

\- Hum ? Non, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de ma vie, ironisa-t-il. »

En vérité, il avait très mal dormi, comme tout les soirs depuis trois mois. Personne n'était au courant de sa situation familiale à part Satsuki. Et il ne voulait pas en faire part à qui que ce soit d'autre. Il ne supporterait pas d'être prit en pitié, par ses plus proches amis, qui plus est.

Le regard neutre de son homologue posé sur lui semblait le scanner. Mais Kuroko ne fit aucun commentaire. Et Aomine le remerciait pour ça. C'est étrange de se dire que, maintenant qu'il ne jouait plus dans la même équipe, ils s'entendaient mieux. Et pourtant, Aomine était tout de même parcouru de regrets. S'il ne s'était pas éloigné de Tetsu, s'il s'était accroché, aurait-ce été différent ?

« Testu, murmura-t-il soudainement, je ne suis vraiment plus ta lumière, pas vrai ?

-Aomine-kun, souffla Kuroko, déstabilisé par le ton anormalement abattu de la panthère.

\- C'est vrai, ça ne me ressemble pas, continua Aomine, un sourire amer sur les lèvres. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser... si j'avais pas jouer au con, est-ce que tu serais toujours mon ombre, et moi ta lumière ? Ou autre chose nous aurait séparé ? »

Ils s'étaient arrêtés sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Aomine les yeux baissés vers les turquoises de Kuroko. Ce dernier n'avait aucune expression faciale, seule une touche d'insécurité brillait au fond de ses pupilles. Il était vrai que ce n'était absolument pas le genre d'Aomine d'avoir des regrets pareils et surtout, de les énoncer à voix haute. Mais il sentait qu'il avait besoin des mots de Kuroko pour ne plus douter. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à répondre, sa voix étant légèrement adoucie :

« Aomine-kun, même si je ne suis plus ton ombre, garde à l'esprit que je suis toujours ton ami. Même si nous n'entretenons plus ce lien spécial qui nous unissait, nous pouvons toujours compter sur l'autre. Surtout avec tout ces changements survenus dans notre vie, cela nous a même peut-être bien plus rapproché que lorsque nous étions à Teiko. Et puis si rien de tout ce qui s'est passé n'était arrivé, tu n'aurais jamais rencontré Kagami-kun et tu te serais sans doute lassé du basket un jour ou l'autre, sans personne pour te faire face. »

Les mots de Kuroko percutèrent Aomine qui ne put que laisser son regard se perdre dans le lointain. Ses yeux lapis-lazuli reflétait les lumières fugaces que renvoyaient les nuages blancs, ne lui donnant qu'un air encore plus pensif. Tout ce qu'avait dit Tetsu était vrai, bien évidemment, mais il avait fallu qu'il lui dise ces choses clairement pour qu'Aomine ne sente son cœur, froid depuis bien trop longtemps, se réchauffer légèrement.

A la mention de Kagami, Aomine s'était de suite tendu, se remémorant leur dernier affrontement et la drôle d'impression que cela lui avait provoqué. Il songea que la vie n'aurait été que plus morose si l'Américain n'avait pas débarqué sans prévenir pour lui foutre la raclée de sa vie. Non, il n'aurait pas voulu que Kagami ne fasse pas parti de sa vie.

« Aomine-kun, commença Kuroko mais il fût coupé.

\- Hey, c'est Kuroko, c'est ça ? héla une voix. »

Surpris, les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent dans la direction d'où provenait la voix. Ils virent un jeune homme aux cheveux carmins avec des reflets acajous courir vers eux, un grand sourire ornant son visage. Ses opales de feu les regardait chaleureusement. Aomine sentit une grande dynamitée émané de ce jeune homme. Mais il se demandait surtout qui était-il et d'où il connaissait Tetsu.

« Naoki-kun, salua Kuroko tandis que le brun s'arrêtait près d'eux, pas essoufflé pour un sou. »

Il y eut un silence gênant pendant lequel les deux seuls personnes qui ne se connaissaient pas se dévisagèrent. Les saphirs se confrontèrent aux topazes, cherchant à savoir qui était cet inconnu. L'individu dégageait une aura qu'Aomine ne parvenait pas à identifier, ce qui le mettait légèrement mal-à-l'aise. Qu'elle était cette impression ? Pourquoi voulait-il faire un pas en arrière ou se jeter sur lui afin de se soustraire de sa présence ?

« Aomine-kun, je te présente Naoki Mayakusumo, il vient de rejoindre l'équipe de Seirin, Naoki-kun, voici Aomine Daiki.

\- Enchanté, salua gaiement le nouvel arrivant, je n'aime pas trop qu'on m'appelle par mon nom, Naoki sera suffisant.

\- Heu, OK... Naoki. »

Le sourire étincelant que lui adressait Naoki le déstabilisait quelque peu, d'autant qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de se montrer si familier avec un inconnu qui lui donnait des sueurs froides en l'espace de cinq minutes. Son air joyeux sonnait faux et Aomine décela quelque chose au fond de ses pupilles andalousites.

De la solitude. Ainsi qu'une touche de noirceur qu'il ne pouvait expliquer.

Comme lui.

Ce type semblait éprouvé la même solitude que lui, la même douleur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Qui était réellement ce mec ?

Pourquoi provoquait-il cet étrange malaise ?

Le son d'un vibreur les interpellèrent. Grâce à leur ouïe fine, Kuroko et Aomine n'eurent aucun mal à identifié le bruit. Naoki ouvrit son téléphone et lu le message. Ses yeux étincelèrent d'une étrange façon avant de disparaître. Il releva la tête vers les deux amis et, leur adressant un sourire, lança :

« Je suis désolé, je dois partir. On se voit à l'entraînement Kuroko, et peut-être lors d'un match, Aomine ! »

Entendre son nom de sa bouche lui provoqua de désagréables frissons qu'il préféra ignorer. Naoki se détourna et commença à partir. Mais il réussit on ne sait comment à trébucher et à tomber sur le sol, son menton tapant durement contre le béton. Inquiet, Kuroko amorça un mouvement pour l'aider mais Naoki se releva seul, se frottant la partie endolorie de son visage. Ses calcites miel se posèrent sur eux, et il s'exclama avec de grands gestes :

« C'est bon je vais bien ! »

Puis il repartit comme une flèche dans le sens opposé au leur, comme s'il était en retard. Les aigues-marines de Kuroko suivirent sa progression jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus qu'un point noir au loin, puis il se tourna vers Aomine et demanda, très sérieusement :

« N'as-tu pas trouvé qu'il avait l'air idiot ?

\- Heu, oui, un peu. Mais Tetsu ! C'est super gênant comme question ! Et puis pourquoi tu gardes une telle expression lorsque tu dis ça, je pensais que c'était grave ! bondit Aomine, prêt à sortir les griffes.

\- Et sous cet air idiot, continua Kuroko, ignorant la panthère furieuse à côté de lui, n'as-tu pas trouvé qu'il cachait quelque chose ?

\- Mon instinct me dit de ne pas lui faire confiance, répondit Aomine en frissonnant légèrement, fixant lui aussi l'endroit où avait disparu ce drôle de gars.

\- Écoute-le. Kagami-kun et moi ressentons la même chose.

\- Je le sens pas ce type, renchérit Aomine. »

Quelque chose lui disait qu'il était faux dans son attitude. Comme si sa jovialité était forcée. D'un regard, Kuroko lui intima silencieusement de le suivre, ce que fit le bronzé. Il l'amena au Maji Burger et Daiki se rendit compte que le plus petit avait fini son milk-shake.

« T'en veux un autre ? s'étonna-t-il. On dirait pas comme ça, mais en fait t'es vachement goulu.

\- Aomine-kun, j'ai juste soif.

\- Quand on a soif, on prend un verre d'eau.

\- Dixit celui qui se rafraîchit à la boisson énergétique, répliqua farouchement Kuroko, l'expression neutre.

\- … tu marques un point, Tetsu, avoua de mauvaise grâce Aomine. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient assis à une table, une boisson chacun devant eux. Les chaussures neuves d'Aomine étaient sagement posées sur le sol, tout prêt de ses pieds croisés sous la table. Il devinait aisément que son ancienne ombre avait quelque chose à lui dire, il attendait simplement qu'il finisse sa gorgée et se décide à s'expliquer.

C'est ce que fit Tetsu quelques secondes plus tard. Il expliqua la façon dont s'est retrouvé Naoki dans leur équipe, ses mouvements félins lorsqu'il jouait au basket ou quand il se déplaçait -cela, Aomine l'avait remarqué sans vraiment y faire attention-, la prévention de leur instinct à son égard, le fait que Kagami ait pu déterminer à son odeur que c'était un Homanis, mais qu'ils ignoraient s'il faisait parti de la catégorie des purs races.

« C'est pourquoi nous pensons que le plus judicieux seraient de faire rencontrer Akashi-kun et Naoki-kun, pour qu'Akashi-kun puisse savoir si c'est un pur race ou non, et éventuellement, le faire se transformer devant nous sans que l'on ait à dévoiler notre véritable identité.

\- Ce Bakagami n'arrive même pas à savoir ça ? se moqua Aomine, ne retenant que l'essentiel -pour lui-.

\- Aomine-kun, tu n'es même pas capable de différencier les hybrides des humains. »

Piqué dans sa fierté, Aomine marmonna un « avec un peu d'entraînement » avant de détourner le regard, légèrement vexé. Néanmoins, il admettait que faire appel à leur ex-capitaine était une bonne idée, voir la seule, pour s'informer. D'autant qu'une fois qu'Akashi aura senti l'étrange impression que dégage Mayakusumo, il était sûr qu'il voudra le garder à l'œil.

Lui-même n'était pas si surprit que ça par le fait qu'il fasse parti de la même race que lui, et était tout aussi curieux que ses camarades pour savoir quel était son animal. Et par-dessus tout, il trouvait cela extrêmement étrange qu'un nouvel hybride fasse son apparition au milieux de plusieurs hybrides. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'être Akashi Seijuro pour le savoir.

Il fit part de sa réflexion à Kuroko qui lui sorti la même idée concernant les subconscients des Homanis qui les guidaient par instinct vers leurs semblables. Tout comme Kagami, il trouvait cela plausible, bien qu'un peu surréaliste. Mais après tout, être mi-homme, mi-animal l'était tout autant, donc plus rien ne l'étonnait.

* * *

**T**akao Kazunari aimait beaucoup embêter son meilleur ami. Énormément même. Bien que son meilleur ami soit un Tsundere et qu'il soit sans cesse en train de dénigrer leur statut de meilleurs amis. Takao savait qu'il n'en était rien. Il n'accordait pas beaucoup d'attention à la quasi-bipolarité de son meilleur ami, étant habitué à son caractère lunatique et n'en avait cure. Il savait qu'il reviendrait toujours vers lui, bien qu'il le nie.

Et c'était ce qu'il s'était passé lundi après les remontrances de Midorima Shintarou envers son meilleur ami -qu'il n'avouera jamais-. Comme l'avait prévu Takao, le vert l'avait évité toute la journée, jusqu'à ce que l'heure de l'entraînement n'arrive et ne sonne la délivrance pour le brun.

Son œil de faucon n'avait alors cessé d'observer son Shin-chan durant la totalité de leur torture, attendant avec impatience que tout ce joyeux monde ne fiche le camp et ne leur laisse la responsabilité de fermer le gymnase. Ce qu'ils firent deux heures plus tard. Takao s'était alors empressé de prendre sa douche et avait longuement observé en cachette son ami aux yeux émeraudes exécuté ses parfaits trois points.

Et il avait encore constaté la détermination de celui-ci à pousser ses tirs toujours plus loin du panier, voulant se rapprocher le plus possible de l'opposer de son but, afin de laisser le plus de chance à son équipe de ressortir victorieuse. Et bien qu'il sache que jamais Midorima ne l'avouerait, il savait que son crétin de Tsundere tenait à gagner _avec son équipe_, et non seul. Il voulait aller loin, avec eux.

Et Takao ne l'en admirait que plus fort. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais. Peut-être avait-il gagné un petit côté Tsundere à force de fréquenter Midorima ?

Une fois son observation fini, il s'était empressé de rejoindre son ami aux cheveux de jades, prêt à en découdre pour l'affront qu'il lui avait administré pas plus tard que le samedi précédent. Il parvint tant bien que mal à faire parler Shin-chan, et réussit, par on ne sait quel miracle, à le faire asseoir sur un des bancs du vestiaire, les yeux bandés.

Takao avait déjà tout prévu, et Midorima attendait sa sentence avec agacement. Il savait que ce qu'adorait Kazunari par-dessus tout, c'était de le voir se tromper. Et surtout, le voir se tromper sur certains aliments. C'est pourquoi avec son odorat plus que faible, Takao avait trouvé le moyen de se venger.

Il avait alors saisit une cuillère et un aliment non identifié que sa piètre cuisinière de sœur avait préparé et l'avait apporté à la bouche de Midorima qui ne put que l'ouvrir en laissant un soupir s'en échapper. Cette première tentative fût un échec. Il avait beau mâcher, sentir quelque chose sur sa langue, il n'en sentait que très peu le goût et ne parvenait pas à en trouver le plat.

« Allez Shin-chan, c'est quoi ? rit Takao.

\- Meurt.

\- T'es vraiment nul alors !

\- Humpf. De la bouillie de riz ? essaya Shintarou, piqué dans sa fierté. »

Takao parti dans un grand fou rire, ce qui découragea et agaça son ami aux cheveux verts. Il lui avoua entre deux hoquets que c'était un milk-shake contenant des légumes et d'autres choses non-identifié, puis précisa que sa sœur avait voulu tester une nouvelle recette. Midorima grimaça, entendant parfaitement les différentes notes de la voix de Takao qui partait parfois dans l'aiguë, parfois dans le grave, lui prouvant qu'il riait.

Et ce petit jeu dura encore une demi-heure. Une demi-heure où Midorima se trompa de plat, et où Takao riait toujours plus fort. Encore cinq minutes à l'entendre se foutre de lui, et Midorima se promettait de le mordre, panda ou pas. Et alors que Takao gloussait toujours, amenant une énième cuillère près de la bouche de son Shin-chan, il trébucha, ne faisant pas attention où il mettait les pieds.

Au lieu de la cuillère, se fût sa bouche qui se plaça sur celle de son camarade.

Camarade qui ne sentit même pas la différence puisqu'il ouvrit la sienne, et Takao put sentir son haleine se répercuter sur sa lèvre.

Rouge comme lorsqu'il avait attrapé un coup de soleil, Takao s'éloigna brusquement. Midorima entendit seulement un violent mouvement devant lui, ce qui provoqua un froncement de sourcils en ne sentant aucun aliment dans sa cavité buccale. Le plat de la main sur sa bouche, Kazunari n'en menait pas large.

« Alors, Takao ? s'impatienta Midorima.

\- Heu... je pense que … c'est bon, hein, ça va aller... Shin-chan. »

Il s'étrangla presque sur le dernier mot. Sa voix étouffée alerta Shintarou qui retira le bandeau. Mais, à cause de son excellente vue, il ne parvint à voir qu'une copie floutée de son camarade brun. Il se détourna légèrement et chercha ses lunettes devenue introuvable. Profitant de ce court laps de temps, Takao prit soin de faire disparaître ses rougeurs et tendit ses lunettes aux verts, incapable de soutenir son regard. Midorima l'avait remercié mais ne l'avait pas questionné sur son comportement étrange.

Aujourd'hui encore, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se toucher les lèvres avec la plus grande des délicatesse.

« Shin-chan … j'ai embrassé Shin-chan, murmura-t-il. »

Avant de se mettre à rougir comme une fille devant son premier amour.

* * *

**K**uroko sentit son téléphone vibrer avant qu'Aomine ne l'entende. Ils étaient tout les deux sur le chemin du métro, prêt à se séparer. Le basané le regarda curieusement tandis qu'il se saisissait de son cellulaire et qu'il prenait connaissance de l'identité de la personne qui l'appelait. Il décrocha., sachant pertinemment que quoiqu'ils se diraient, Aomine l'entendrait.

« Oui Kagami-kun ?

\- Kuroko, je viens d'apprendre un truc assez, heu... étrange ? Ouais, ça doit être ça le bon mot. »

Tetsuya percevait très bien la gêne de Taiga dans sa voix, et ce fût avec une neutralité évidente qu'il lui répondit :

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Tu te souviens quand t'es venu chez moi juste après ta transformation, y avait ma voisine ? énonça Kagami, de plus en plus gêné. »

Kuroko vit Aomine agrandir les yeux, signe de surprise. Son ancienne ombre devinait très bien qu'il se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas plutôt aller voir Akashi. Il répondit à sa lumière :

« Oui.

\- Et bien, comme tu avais tes oreilles et ta queue de renard, elle a... comment dire... »

Le turquoise pressentait que Kagami avait vraiment du mal à le dire. Aomine perdit patience et répliqua, sachant pertinemment que le crétin l'entendrait même s'il n'avait pas l'appareil près de sa bouche :

« Oï Bakagami, tu craches le morceau ?

\- Que.. Ahomine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Kuroko ? s'insurgea Kagami, sa gêne passablement oubliée.

\- Ça se voit pas ? On prend du bon temps ensemble. »

Un lourd silence plana après cette phrase. Sentant le regard inquisiteur de Kuroko sur sa personne, Aomine se rendit compte du sous-entendu qu'il venait de balancer à son rival et essaya de se rattraper :

« Non, j'veux dire, pas ce genre de bon temps ! Non, celui entre amis. Enfin, tu vois. Rah, te fais pas plus con que tu ne l'es, Kagami, s'énerva Aomine.

\- J't'ai rien dis andouille ! Ah, si je t'avais devant moi... menaça dans sa barbe Taiga.

\- Kagami-kun, n'avais-tu pas quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Ah oui, Kuroko, je t'avais oublié. »

Aomine regarda son ancienne ombre avec compassion, se disant que même au téléphone, il pouvait être oublié. Kagami reprit alors, la gêne transperçant une nouvelle fois dans sa voix :

« La voisine, elle croit qu'on est ensemble et que tu aimes te trimballer avec des oreilles et une queue d'animal pour nos ébats sexuels, déblatéra rapidement Kagami. »

Un ange passa suite à cette déclaration. Suivit de dieu, qui s'invita. Puis de toute la clique de la cour des anges. Avant qu'enfin, quelqu'un ne réagisse. Aomine explosa de rire et en lâcha ses baskets, se tenant les côtes. Kuroko tira une tête blasé tandis que Kagami hurlait au bronzé « d'aller se faire foutre ! », ce à quoi Kuroko répondit :

« Je pense que c'est déjà fait, Kagami-kun.

-Oï Tetsu ! beugla Daiki. »

Ce fût au tour du rouge de rire et Kuroko esquissa un sourire discret tandis qu'Aomine insultait farouchement son rival. Aucuns des deux ne prirent conscience qu'ils étaient suivit et surtout, qu'ils avaient été écouté.

* * *

**Voilà la bête ! Alors, il ne se passe pas grand chose, à part que j'ai voulu montrer les liens qui unissaient nos protagonistes et faire ressortir leurs émotions et sentiments. Et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de finir sur une touche d'humour, oui x)**

**Remarque inintéressante : J'ai publié le prologue de Traqués le même jour de la final de The Voice -que je ne regarde pas- OSEF total.**

**Autre remarque inutile : À chaque fois que j'entends la chanson Careless Whisper de George Michael, je rigole comme une morue, c'est donc shooté à cette chanson que j'ai écris le moment MidoTaka dans les vestiaires**

**Avant toute chose, sachez que je suis fière de moi car j'ai écrit en avance ce chapitre, ce qui est un grand exploit ** Et que j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir, sachant que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance car je ne trouvais pas l'inspiration. Mais j'ai dû me faire violence pour ne pas le poster trop en avance -PAS TAPER-**

**L'intrigue se met petit à petit en place, j'essaye de ne pas être trop rapide dans l'action et de conserver ce calme avant la tempête.**

**Aussi, une chose qui est sans doute important pour vous de savoir, j'adore quand les futurs couples se cherchent. Vous voyez, quand ils sont pas en couple, la séduction quoi. En général, quand je commence une fiction, que ce soit à lire ou que j'écris, je me lasse quand les deux sont ensembles. Pas pratique, oui , je sais x)**

**C'est pourquoi leurs mise en couples se fera trèèèèès lentement, étant donné que je vais les faire languir avant. J'espère que vous allez pas me taper pour ça ;) La seule exception c'est pour le MuraHimu. Murasakibara n'est pas vraiment mon personnage préféré et j'aime bien Himuro, donc ce couple ne m'inspire pas trop mais vous inquiétez pas, j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour eux !**

**Aussi, j'ai remarqué que, à trop vouloir pousser les amitiés entre eux, on dirait qu'il va y avoir un triangle amoureux, bref y a une grosse ambiguïté, j'espère que ça vous dérange pas. Mais j'aime tellement développer les liens entre les personnages que j'apprécie trop. En gros, les liens d'amitié me fascine, peut-être est-ce bizarre j'en sais rien mais au pire OSEF.**

**Alors oui, mon -mes- mot(s) est -sont- en bordel, mais à chaque fois que je pose un point, l'autre point s'envole, c'est pourquoi je veux tout écrire rapidement pour ne rien oublier, mais c'est dur. Là par exemple, je paris combien que j'ai oublié quelque chose dont j'aurais voulu vous parler ? XD Mais bon, ça doit être sans importance ;)**

**C'est comme lorsque j'avais eu une idée pour Akashi, je voulais la noter et je l'ai oublié T_T Croyez-moi, c'est pas facile la vie d'un poisson rouge :'( **

**ENSUITE, C'EST IMPORTANT -enfin, ça dépend pour qui-.**

**Donc, je poste ce chapitre en avance de ce que j'avais prévu comme vous le savez parce que je l'ai écris vite et que je suis incapable de rester plus d'une semaine avec un chapitre écrit sans le poster -oui, je sais, c'est beaucoup de volonté-. Donc, je comptais écrire le suivant MAIS j'ai eu une idée d'OS Aokaga -Oui je sais, encore PAS TAPER- qui m'a bloqué pour la suite, alors je me retrouve avec ça sur les bras.**

**Mais attendez, c'est pas toute l'histoire ! Non, en fait cet OS est tellement grand -je suis rendu à 30 pages words et il est pas fini- qu'en fait il va se transformer en mini-fiction de deux chapitres + un épilogue (normalement). Ça sera mon premier épilogue d'ailleurs, bref OSEF.**

**Et donc, cette histoire aborde un thème TRÈS dur qui me tenait à cœur déjà et j'ai peur de me planter car elle est très dure pour moi à écrire -émotionnellement parlant- et aussi parce que comme c'est un sujet sensible, j'ai peur de l'avoir écrit comme une patate manchot, et c'est pas peu dire que ça aura l'air ridicule et que ça n'engagera en rien à réfléchir.**

**Mais comme on dit, les perdants sont ceux qui n'essayent pas, et bah je posterai une fois qu'elle sera fini dans un rythme de parution régulier -je sais pas encore laquelle- et advienne que pourra !**

**PS : Le titre de cette histoire sera "_Les sévices de ton pardon_". Voilà voilà, je vous embête pas plus.**

**Réponse à Mathi : _Je savais bien que c'était pas mon genre, ah j't'ai c_****_hoqué, désolé x)_**

_**Je sais, mes expressions font toujours effets xD**_

_**Ah ah, bah là y en a, peut-être pas ceux que tu voulais xD La PUB ? ... JAMAIS MUHAHAHA.**_

_**Ah, t'as été voir un psy ? :P Oui, moi le dico des synonymes m'a bien aidé ^^**_

_**Oh non, j'aime trop ****_

_**Bise !**_

**x Heaven**


	7. Chapitre V

**Yo mina ! Voici le chapitre 5 -enfin- de Traqués. je parlerai plutôt vers la fin, donc on se retrouve en bas !**

**Avant que j'oublie, je serai pas là durant 3 semaines à partir du 11 juillet pour cause de vacances.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre V**

_**Scepticisme **_

**K**ise se sentait plutôt bien. Il nageait dans une bulle de tranquillité et de calme seulement brisée par la sérénité des caresses effectuées sur ses oreilles de loup, lesquelles tressautaient joyeusement de temps en temps pour manifester sa joie. Sa sœur, Tessa, était de retour après ses études à l'étranger et s'était empressée de sauter sur son frère pour l'en serrer jusqu'à l'étouffer, une habitude qu'ils se transmettaient de mère à progénitures.

Puis il s'était retrouvé sur le canapé à regarder une émission sur les fonds marins, tandis que ses oreilles se faisaient dorloter par sa sœur, de petits grognement de contentement lui échappant. Une fois, Tessa lui avait demandé s'il ronronnait. Il lui avait rit au nez. Il était un loup, donc il faisait partie des espèces canines, non des félines !

Plusieurs coups secs sur la porte le réveilla quelque peu et le fit grogner de mécontentement cette fois-ci. Sa sœur gloussa avant de se lever, laissant son frère somnoler sur le canapé, sa queue se balançant mollement contre le cuir. C'est quand il entendit cette voix grave qu'il ouvrit les yeux, complètement paniqué.

« Salut Tessa, Kise est là ?

\- Oui il est dans le salon. »

Kasamatsu-sempai ! Vraiment, c'est un très mauvais timing. Kise bascula sur le côté et retomba à quatre pattes pour se faufiler un peu plus loin, essayant d'échapper au regard observateur de son capitaine. Puis, il s'empressa de faire disparaître ses oreilles et sa queue, entendant les pas se rapprocher.

« Kise ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? »

Le blond glapit de surprise et mit sa main devant la bouche, toujours à quatre pattes sur le sol. Finalement, Kasamatsu avait été plus rapide que Tessa. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et tourna la tête vers son aîné, découvrant son regard inquisiteur posé sur sa personne. Il esquissa un sourire penaud qui ressemblait étrangement au sourire d'un loup, et déclara, gêné :

« Ah, salut Kasamatsu-sempai ! Heu... je... j'étais... je cherchais quelque chose mais... je l'ai pas trouvé ! »

S'ensuivit d'un rire idiot tandis qu'il se retenait de se taper la tête contre le carrelage. Pouvait-on faire aussi stupide ? Il entendit un soupir qui sonna comme désespéré de la part de Yukio avant qu'il ne lui ordonne de se dépêcher pour l'entraînement, lui rappelant qu'ils avaient un match amical contre Seirin cet après-midi d'une voix lasse.

Kise s'empressa de se relever et de monter à l'étage, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il s'en était vraiment fallu de peu pour que Kasamatsu ne découvre le poteau rose. Que ce serait-il passé s'il avait été plus rapide ? Kise n'osait pas imaginer cette possibilité, terrorisé au plus profond de son être. La peur malsaine qui le guettait depuis sa transformation menaçait de surgir et de l'engloutir complètement. Il s'efforça de la chasser, ne voulant pas s'abandonner au désespoir alors que tout n'était pas encore perdu. Il savait que Tessa faisait tout pour occuper son capitaine, laissant le temps à son frère de remettre son masque et de se comporter normalement comme il le faisait depuis sa transformation.

Il fit son sac de sport avec des gestes absents, se préparant mentalement à devoir affronter le regard cinglant de son aîné. Prenant une grande bouffée d'air frais et comptant mentalement jusqu'à dix, il descendit les escaliers, un grand sourire sur le visage et s'exclama d'une voix forte et exagérément joyeuse :

« On y va Kasamatsu-sempai ? J'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard et de ne pas m'être assez entraîner pour battre Kagamicchi et Kurokocchi !

\- Crétin, c'est toi qui nous met en retard, grogna Yukio en retour. »

Il lui administra un coup sur la tête avant de saluer Tessa qui le lui rendit en envoyant une œillade inquiète à son frère. Ce dernier fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu et se laissa entraîner par son capitaine, ignorant les frissons qui émanait de son toucher, couvrant sa peau de chair de poule, témoignant encore de toutes les sensations qui étaient décuplées pour les hybrides.

* * *

**S**on horoscope lui avait prédit une mauvaise journée, c'est pourquoi il avait choisi le plus gros bracelet brésilien qu'il est pu trouver. Il observait d'un œil critique son poignet, se faisant la réflexion qu'il s'était fait avoir par le vendeur étant donné que le fil était ridiculement mince.

Fronçant le nez et remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, Midorima se rendait aux vestiaires. Rien de vraiment catastrophique ne lui était arrivé, si l'on ne comptait pas le dentifrice qui lui avait atterri dans l'œil parce qu'il avait oublié de mettre ses lunettes, ou bien le déjeuner immangeable qu'avait préparé la sœur de Takao parce qu'il avait oublié le sien, ou encore la perte de son précieux qu'il avait retrouvé dans les toilettes des femmes, à deux doigts de tomber dans une cuvette. Lorsqu'il en est sortie, couvert de honte après avoir essuyé le « goujat ! » d'une femme, il n'avait pas oublié de remercier Takao pour sa merveilleuse blague.

Donc non, en somme, sa journée n'avait pas été aussi horrible qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. À peine cette pensée traversait son esprit qu'il se sentit partir sur le côté après avoir trébuché, avant qu'il ne s'écrase lourdement par terre. Puis il se sentit glisser, avant qu'il ne dévale la pente de leur débarras, perdant ses lunettes en court de route. Qu'elle idée d'avoir fait un couloir qui partait si loin dans le sol, et surtout, aussi pentu ! Il se croirait presque sur une piste de ski s'il ne sentait pas la matière dure et lisse du sol frotter contre son tee-shirt.

Pestant toujours contre le monde, Midorima tâtonna le sol à la recherche de ses lunettes, dont il perdait espoir de les retrouver à chaque secondes qui passaient. Il sentait quelque chose de dur lui rentrer dans le flanc. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un balais en le retirant et que logiquement, il devait se trouver dans un des nombreux locaux que Shutoku possédait pour leur équipe de basket.

« Bon sang, pourquoi fait-il aussi noir ici ? pesta-t-il. »

Il se mit sur le dos et tous les balais présent dans la pièce lui tombèrent dessus, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration. C'est alors qu'il entendit un rire reconnaissable entre tous, augmentant son irritation. Puis une voix moqueuse retentit dans ce petit espace, une faible lumière provenant d'un téléphone aveuglant un peu plus le vert :

« Hey Shin-chan, t'as jamais ressemblé autant à ton animal que maintenant !

\- La ferme Takao ! »

Ce dernier ne l'écouta pas et partit dans un grand rire. Midorima repoussa avec brusquerie les balais qui s'écrasèrent contre le mur dangereusement proche. Shintarou lui intima d'une voix sèche de trouver ses lunettes tout en ayant le réflexe de les remonter sur son nez, ce qui augmenta l'hilarité de son camarade et irrita un peu plus profondément le vert.

Le brun s'exécuta néanmoins et les trouva près de la porte. Elles avaient dû glisser en même temps que leur propriétaire. Il les lui tendit et s'amusa à les décaler légèrement lorsque Midorima les effleurait du bout des doigts.

« Tu refroidis Shin-chan... Ah non, là, tu chauffes... Tu chauffes beaucoup... Et tu retournes dans le polaire.

\- Ça suffit Takao ! s'énerva Midorima. Bon sang, et pourquoi fait-il si sombre ?

\- Il y a eu une coupure d'électricité, t'as pas entendu les plombs sautés ? s'étonna Takao tout en lui tendant réellement son bien.

\- Non, je devais être trop occupé à glisser, ironisa Shintarou en les replaçant sur son nez, soulagé. »

Takao haussa les épaules, bien qu'il se demande comment son camarade n'avait pas pu l'entendre étant donné qu'il devait posséder la meilleure ouïe de toute la Génération Miracles réunie. Le silence perdura pendant quelques instants avant que Midorima ne pousse un soupir, ses émeraudes braqués sur Takao. Mais il ne voyait pas grand-chose étant donné que la lumière émise par son téléphone s'était temporairement éteinte. C'est alors qu'il l'entendit.

Un déclic. Comme si l'on tournait une clé.

Sa respiration se coupa avant qu'il ne se rue sur la porte, cherchant la poignée à tâtons. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il l'abaissa, ne parvenant pas à ouvrir la porte. Midorima s'acharna dessus comme un forcené, ne voulant pas croire qu'il se retrouvait enfermé dans le local avec Takao.

« C'est fermé... c'est fermé... c'est fermé ! scanda-t-il, tel un possédé.

\- Hey Shin-chan, ça va aller, on a juste à brailler pour que quelqu'un entende, ou on défonce la porte. Dans le pire des cas, j'appellerai Õtsubo, tempéra Kazunari.

\- Tu comprends pas, c'est fermé ! hurla-t-il.

\- Heu si, ça je comprends très bien, répondit Takao, déboussolé. »

L'attitude étrange du grand jeune homme aux cheveux de jades commençait à alerter Takao qui s'approcha lentement. Les yeux révulsés, une goutte de sueur dégringolant le long de sa tempe, Midorima s'acharnait toujours sur la poignée, la panique le submergeant complètement. Comprenant que sa technique ne marchait absolument pas, il se mit à frapper contre la porte, sa fréquence cardiaque augmentant à chaque minute, sa respiration devenant haletante.

« Hey, hey, hey Shin-chan, calme-toi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Affolé, Takao se précipita vers son ami. Il le saisit par les épaules, constatant qu'il tremblait sous ses doigts, avant de le forcer à s'éloigner de la porte. Midorima se débattit, ayant perdu toute raison. Ils heurtèrent le mur avec fracas et Takao lâcha un grognement de douleur. Le vert ne se calmait toujours pas, respirant comme un asthmatique en manque d'air. C'est alors qu'un éclair traversa le cerveau de Takao tandis qu'il comprenait.

« Shin-chan, me dis pas... que … t'es claustrophobe ? »

* * *

**P**osé dans un coin du gymnase, s'étant fait totalement oublié, Kuroko reprenait son souffle avec beaucoup de mal. La coach n'avait de cesse de leur donner des exercices de plus en plus éprouvant, afin de garder la tête haute devant ces vantards de Kaijo, comme elle les nommait. Hyuuga avait bien fini par craquer et lui dire qu'elle devenait complètement folle, avec bien moins de tact, ce qui lui avait valu une série de pompes supplémentaires.

Pour survivre, mieux ne valait pas contredire la coach. Même les chasseurs passaient pour de pauvres enfants capricieux à côté d'elle.

Kuroko prit une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau, s'empêchant de la vider entièrement et ainsi de tomber malade étant donné son faible métabolisme. Il posa ses yeux sur sa lumière et l'observa exécuter un dunk puissant qui lui arracha un mince sourire. Kise n'aura malheureusement aucune chance face à cette étoile montante.

Il dévia ses turquoises pour les poser sur Naoki et aussitôt, il se concentra un peu plus. Le jeune homme avait été admis dans les titulaires remplaçant et jouerais donc cet après-midi afin de déterminer s'il pourrait conserver ce poste ou devoir rester sur le banc en attente d'améliorations.

Il avait été prouvé que le brun pouvait jouer dans n'importe quelle position, ce qui était un exploit en sois étant donné que, d'après ce qu'il leur avait dit, il n'avait découvert le basket que très récemment. Cette progression lui a alors fait penser à Kise. Lui aussi avait monté les échelons très vite, jusqu'à devenir un titulaire officiel de la plus forte équipe de Teiko en à peine deux semaines.

Alors Tetsuya avait cherché comment Naoki arrivait à cette même performance, bien qu'il reste moins fort que les membres de la Génération Miracles ou Kagami. Et à force d'observations, il avait fini par comprendre.

Il avait plus d'une fois surpris le regard de Mayakusumo traîner plus que de nécessaire sur les différents joueurs de Seirin. Et, chose quasi improbable pour un nouveau, il l'avait vu l'observer, lui, le sixième joueur fantôme de la Génération Miracles qui peut disparaître à la vue de tous.

Ses yeux avait suivit ses déplacements sans perdre le fil, sans jamais le perdre de vue. Il avait observé la moindre de ses passes, le moindre de ses tendons qu'il contractait, le moindre de ses muscles qu'il utilisait. Kuroko était très sensible lorsque quelqu'un le regardait car ce n'était pas habituel. Et là, il l'avait _senti_.

Ensuite, lorsque Naoki était parti s'entraîner, il l'avait vu exécuter des techniques élaborés de basket. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose que Kise, il ne copiait pas pour reproduire. Il se les appropriait pour ensuite les modifier et en faire ses propres techniques. Cela impressionnait beaucoup Kuroko, autant qu'il s'en méfiait.

Cela voulait dire que Naoki était la personne la plus observatrice qu'il est jamais vu et que donc, ils devaient être beaucoup plus prudent quant à leur condition d'Homanis. Il avait aussi remarqué autre chose qui, s'il pensait basket, pouvait très bien les mener à la victoire.

Noaki Mayakusumo avait une excellente endurance. Son endurance était telle, que même lorsque tout les joueurs devant lui crachaient leurs poumons et s'effondraient par terre, lui était encore debout, à peine essoufflé. C'était le parfait opposé de Kuroko de ce côté-là, et un de leurs atouts. Riko l'avait parfaitement comprit, c'est pourquoi elle tenait tant à ce qu'il devienne titulaire remplaçant.

Son regard croisa celui de Naoki. Tetsuya se figea. Son insistance le cloua sur place et pour la première fois, il fût déstabilisé. Le brun semblait différent de l'idiot joyeux habituel. Au fond de ses pupilles, pendant une seconde, Kuroko cru déceler une certaine joie qu'il qualifiait de malsaine avant que son regard ne devienne neutre puis qu'il se détourne du turquoise, le laissant pantois.

Une boule lui apparu soudainement dans son ventre, nouant sa gorge. Son instinct lui criait que ce n'était pas bon signe. Un sentiment de danger le prit et il dû se faire violence pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant et surtout, ne pas laisser ses oreilles sortirent. Un très mauvais pressentiment lui tordait l'estomac et pour une fois, il espérait que son instinct se trompe.

* * *

**H**imuro n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que sa bouche se retrouvait collée à une autre. Déboussolé, il tenta de reprendre ses esprits et s'activa dans l'espoir de repousser la sangsue qui s'accrochait à lui. Lorsque enfin il y parvenu, il ne put empêcher l'exclamation de surprise qu'il lâcha en reconnaissant Alex qui se trouvait tout sourire devant lui.

Il resta stoïque un instant, se demandant si elle était réellement là, ou si ce n'était que son esprit qui lui jouait un tour et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller dans son lit. Pourtant le mirage ne partait pas et il su que c'était pleinement réel lorsqu'elle l'attira dans ses bras dans une attitude maternelle fière de sa progéniture. Himuro reprit pleinement ses esprits et s'exclama, une joie évidente dans la voix :

« Alex ! What are you doing here ?

\- Surprise Tatsuya ! You're not happy to see me ? demanda-t-elle, narquoise.

\- What the hell are you saying ? I'm really glad to see you ! »

Il se délecta du rire joyeux de son mentor tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à son bras. Il remarqua les valises à côté d'elle et eut un mince sourire. Taiga allait encore devoir loger la blonde. Et même s'il se plaignait de ses mauvaises manières, il était sûr qu'elle serait toujours la bienvenue et que, quoiqu'il dise, Kagami adorait recevoir Alex chez lui.

« Alors Tatsuya ? Où est cet idiot de Taiga ?

\- Il s'entraîne avec les membres de son équipe étant donné qu'ils ont un match contre Kaijo cet après-midi.

\- Perfect ! Je vais pouvoir voir ses progrès ! s'enthousiasma Alexandra.

\- Oh fait, comment ça se fait que tu sois là ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de voir mes deux élèves préférés ?

\- En même temps, on est tes seuls élèves, ce serait difficile d'en avoir d'autres comme préférés... se moqua gentiment Himuro.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais punk (_= dans le sens voyou_)? s'insurgea-t-elle. »

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler gentiment, se dirigeant vers le Maji Burger étant donné que le ventre d'Alex s'était manifesté en cours de route. Ils prirent leur commande et s'installèrent à table, Alexandra se plaignant de ne pas pouvoir goûter aux plats de Kagami et de devoir manger la même chose qu'en Amérique. Tatsuya s'excusa, n'ayant pas pensé à ça, mais Alex secoua la tête, tout sourire, ses cheveux en bataille bougeant frénétiquement autour d'elle.

« Sinon, comment est-ce que tu vas ? questionna la blonde une fois rassasiée.

\- Je vais bien, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je vais centré un peu plus, est-ce que ça va bien entre toi et... hum... le géant violet ?

\- Tu veux dire Atsushi ? taquina Himuro.

\- Oui c'est ça !

\- Si tu as du mal avec le prénom, qu'est-ce que ça doit être avec le nom...

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir ta mémoire d'éléphant ! Enfin bref, alors ? insista Alex, levant les sourcils de façon comique.

\- Si je te disais que tout allait bien ? tenta Tatsuya.

\- Je te dirai que je ne te crois pas. »

Cette fois-ci, Alex arborait une expression sérieuse et concentrée. Himuro soupira. Il savait pourtant qu'elle était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux, même mieux que son copain, sans compter Taiga. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas trop discuté avec elle, ne trouvant pas vraiment l'intérêt d'évoquer ses soucies qu'il trouvait minimes, ce qui avait tendance à agacer la blonde. Il ne voulait pas encombrer les autres avec ses problèmes, ce qui était en général autant un défaut qu'une qualité.

« Tatsuya, tu sais que je ne te jugerais pas et que je ferai au mieux pour t'aider, hein ? »

La voix de son maître le sortie de ses pensées. Il posa ses argents sur elle. Elle le couvait d'un regard tendre mais déterminé. Il sourit doucement. Après tout, elle n'allait pas apprécier s'il gardait ses secrets pour lui et puis, ça lui ferait du bien de lâcher ce qui pesait lourd sur son cœur. Elle pouvait très bien être de bons conseils, elle l'avait déjà prouvé par le passé. Il se lança donc, balayant le paysage de ses yeux :

« Pour Atsushi tout va bien, ça je le sais. Mais moi... je sais pas, je suis peut-être en manque d'attention ? Ce qui est relativement stupide car j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Mais Atsushi, tu te rappelles de lui n'est-ce pas ? De son attitude ?

\- Le genre un peu gens foutiste et qui ne vit que pour la bouffe ?

\- Tu vois que tu as une bonne mémoire, sourit-il avant de reprendre : C'est exactement ça. Tu sais, je l'aime. Vraiment beaucoup. Mais lui, je ne sais pas trop. Il s'en fiche et c'est justement ça le problème. Il s'en fiche trop de moi. J'ai même l'impression que si je rompais avec lui, ça ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid. »

Il reposa ses yeux sur Alex et vit qu'elle était en grande réflexion. Elle lui demanda s'il en avait parlé avec Taiga et reçu une réponse négative. Son frère de cœur avait assez à gérer avec son côté animal qu'il a toujours eu du mal à contrôler avec son côté impulsif, il n'allait pas le déranger avec ça. Surtout que d'après ce qu'il savait, les autres membres de la Génération Miracles était du même bord que lui, ce qui rajoutait un problème en plus vu le caractère de Taiga à ne pas supporter être dominé.

« Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment ça ? sursauta Himuro.

\- Tu as peur de ne pas compter pour lui comme toi tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as peur que, si un jour tu voudrais partir parce que tu ne supportes plus son indifférence, il ne fasse rien pour te retenir, ce qui confirmerait ton mal-être. N'ai-je pas raison ? »

Le brun ne répondit pas, stupéfié qu'elle est su lire à travers lui, même avec son masque d'impassibilité mit en place. Alex se pencha vers lui, comme pour lui délivrer un secret, et déclara :

« Tu sais Tatsuya, si jamais ce jour arrive, et qu'il réagit comme ça, cela voudra dire qu'il ne te mérite pas. Tu aimes souvent plus que l'autre, ce qui finit par te détruire. Je n'ai pas oublié ce jour-ci Tatsuya et je ne tolérerai pas de devoir ramasser les morceaux une fois de plus. Alors je t'en prie, protèges-toi avant de te faire mal et surtout, laisse-moi t'aider. Il faut régler ce problème avant que cela ne s'aggrave et que cette indifférence qui s'installe ne se transforme en routine. »

Touché par ce que venait de lui déclarer celle qui se rapprochait le plus d'une mère pour lui, il resserra sa prise sur la main qu'elle avait auparavant saisit. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il n'arriverait pas à gérer ça seul et que son mentor serait une aide précieuse pour lui. Peut-être même qu'elle l'empêcherait de tomber.

* * *

**L**e moment tant attendu était arrivé. Les deux équipes se préparaient dans les vestiaires, gonflées à bloc. Il ne s'agissait que d'un match amical, mais cela signifiait beaucoup pour eux. Étant donné que Seirin avait été couronné équipe numéro une du basket au Japon, ils se devaient de triompher de nouveau ici, surtout contre Kaijo, car leur honneur était en jeu.

Avant d'atterrir ici, Kagami avait eu le plaisir de voir que Tatsuya allait assister au match et surtout, qu'Alex était de retour au Japon. Il avait même deviner qu'il rentrerait avec elle ce soir au vu des valises qu'elle trimballait avec elle. Les autres spectateurs l'avaient regardé étrangement mais, fidèle à elle-même, Alex les avait royalement ignoré en se ruant sur Taiga pour lui rouler la pelle du siècle, lequel l'avait comme d'habitude repoussé férocement en s'essuyant la bouche, prêt à assassiner l'américaine.

C'est lorsque Kuroko se trouvait un peu trop proche d'elle et qu'elle s'avançait déjà vers lui, que Taiga l'avait entraîné vers les vestiaires, voulant lui épargner ce moment. Il n'était pas sûr que Kuroko apprécie étant donné qu'elle n'embrasse que les filles et les enfants. Certes, le turquoise avait une apparence juvénile, mais tout de même !

Au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'il pestait contre leur équipe qui ne les avait même pas attendu, ils avaient croisé Akashi. Kagami avait écarquillé les yeux, étonné de voir le capitaine de Rakuzan ici alors que ce n'était qu'un match amical. Il s'était d'ailleurs senti mal-à-l'aise lorsque le rouge avait dardé ses yeux reptiliens dénués d'émotion sur lui. En y repensant, il était presque sûr qu'Akashi allait tenter de l'assassiner si Kuroko ne les avait pas tiré dans leur vestiaire, tout en saluant le rouge de sa voix monocorde.

Des frissons lui parcouraient encore la colonne vertébrale alors qu'il était entouré des membres de son équipe. Dans ces moments-là, Taiga avait l'impression que l'ancien Akashi était de retour, ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire. Un frottement à sa droite attira son attention.

Il vit comme au ralentit le couteau que tenait la coach afin d'enfin couper ses citrons voler dans la direction de Kuroko. Ce dernier, entendant un sifflement étrange dans l'air, releva la tête et agrandi les yeux. Kagami fût le seul à réagir rapidement. D'un bond, il atterri près du turquoise et le tira en arrière, déviant la trajectoire. Le couteau effleura le bras du plus petit avant de se ficher dans le mur.

Haletant, Kagami resta les yeux fixés sur l'objet planté dans le mur. S'il n'était pas intervenu, cela aurait pu se transformer en un grave accident. Personne ne bougeait, un grand silence régnait dans la pièce. Taiga posa ses yeux sur la coach avant d'aviser Naoki qui se trouvait derrière. Il n'affichait aucune émotion. Kagami n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus que son odorat capta une odeur reconnaissable entre toutes.

Il baissa le regard et observa une goutte de sang tomber sur le sol. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, avant de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Kuroko était blessé, seulement, il devait au plus vite le faire sortir de là avant que les autres ne comprennent que quelque chose cloche.

« Vite Kuroko, faut que t'ailles te bander ça ! s'écria Kagami en urgence.

\- Je peux le faire, réagit Aida.

\- Non merci coach, il faut que tu expliques la stratégie, je ne ferai que ralentir. Je serai de retour avant que le match ne commence, dissuada Tetsuya.

\- Kuroko ! interpella Naoki.

\- Tu lui diras ce que t'as à dire plus tard, là il doit aller se soigner, répliqua brusquement Kagami. »

Il savait que cela pouvait paraître exagéré mais le bleu ne devait pas rester ici plus longtemps. La main sur sa blessure afin de la cacher, Tetsuya se faufila derrière la porte et Kagami la referma derrière lui. Il se retourna et constata que son capitaine et sa coach le regardait suspicieusement.

« Alors, c'est quoi la stratégie, coach ? demanda joyeusement Naoki, offrant un échappatoire à Taiga. »

Riko resta encore quelques secondes sur Kagami avant de se détourner et de se mettre à parler. Le grand rouge lâcha un soupir discret. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Les hybrides n'ont pas hérité que des caractéristiques physiques ou sensoriels de leur animal, la transformation a accéléré certaines choses, dont la guérison.

Les Homanis guérissaient plus rapidement que les humains. Néanmoins, il y avait tout de même des limites. Les petites blessures comme celle de Kuroko guérissent plus vite que les blessures profondes. Parfois, cela était tellement grave que l'hybride pouvait y succomber comme un humain normal. Mais il y avait des variations selon les individus.

Kuroko faisait partie des hybrides à guérir plus lentement que la moyenne. Non seulement à cause de son physique plutôt faible, mais aussi parce que c'était un défaut propre à sa transformation. Tout comme Midorima et sa vue vraiment défaillante, sa guérison prenait plus de temps que ses semblables. Il n'avait tout simplement pas complètement adhéré à la mutation.

En ce qui concernait les maladies, là encore, cela dépendait beaucoup des défenses de chacun. Kuroko, par exemple, n'a pas une défense immunitaire très élevée pour un hybride. À peine plus grande qu'un humain normal, s'il avait de la fièvre, cela ne guérirait pas aussi vite que Kagami. Ils s'en étaient rendu compte lorsque le turquoise était tombé très malade et qu'il n'avait pas pu bouger pendant trois jours.

C'est pourquoi, comme sa blessure était superficielle, cela n'allait mettre qu'une minute à guérir alors que chez Kagami par exemple, cela ne mettrait qu'à peine dix secondes. Étant donné qu'il s'est blessé devant témoins, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de se bander son poignet blessé sous peine d'éveiller des soupçons.

Kagami croisa le regard de Naoki. Fronçant les sourcils, il cru déceler de la satisfaction au fond de ses prunelles avant qu'il n'affiche un air désolé. Il s'approcha du grand rouge et déclara, un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix :

« Je devrai aller m'excuser, après tout, c'est de ma faute. Des fois, j'aimerai vraiment être moins maladroit ! »

Kagami se mordit la lèvre, se retenant de l'empêcher d'aller le voir. S'il le faisait, son attitude serait encore plus suspecte. Il espérait juste que Kuroko ait caché la blessure avant que Naoki ne le trouve. Il choisit d'ignorer, avec beaucoup de mal, son instinct qui lui criait de le suivre.

* * *

**D**ans le couloir, Kuroko souffla de soulagement, sa main toujours sur son bras tandis que le sang s'égouttait doucement sur le sol. Il jeta un œil dessus et constata que la blessure cicatrisait déjà, avant de se refermer complètement. Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher et il cacha sa blessure, ayant peur que ce ne soit un membre de son équipe.

Il se détendit lorsqu'il reconnu l'odeur d'Akashi avant qu'il n'apparaisse au détour d'un couloir. Il vint à sa rencontre, les sourcils légèrement froncés, l'odeur métallique chatouillant son nez. Silencieusement, il lui fit signe de le suivre dans un vestiaires adjacent, ce que fit le turquoise quelques secondes après.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Akashi referma la porte derrière le bleuté. Le silence était pesant dans le vestiaire. Kuroko déglutit faiblement avant de se retourner et d'observer son ancien capitaine. Il croisa son regard et sursauta. Son cœur battit plus fort devant l'insistance de ses rubis posés sur sa personne. Akashi était vraiment le seul qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer, en dehors de Naoki maintenant. Afin de briser le silence devenu gênant, Kuroko murmura :

« Akashi-kun, je crois qu'il y a une trousse de soin quelque part. »

Le rouge acquiesça silencieusement, ne le lâchant du regard qu'une fois qu'il se trouva derrière lui. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Kuroko inhala la fragrance de son ex-capitaine lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui. Il ne bougea pas en entendant du bruit derrière lui, signifiant que Seijuro avait trouvé la trousse et qu'il déballait le nécessaire.

« Tetsuya. »

Ce fût suffisant pour que le turquoise ne comprenne le message et qu'il ne le rejoigne. Il s'assit le plus loin qu'il pût, en faisant attention de ne pas paraître trop étrange. Il réagissait étrangement lorsqu'Akashi était dans les parages, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Il voulait à tout prix éviter une situation gênante.

Il tressaillit lorsque les doigts froids de son cadet s'emparèrent de son poignet pour le ramener vers lui. De délicieux frissons condamnables remontèrent le long de son bras sous son toucher. Il le laissa nettoyer le sang et se sentit coupable en appréciant plus que de nécessaire son contact.

Il avait apprit à ses dépends que toutes les sensations étaient décuplées pour un hybride. Les sens comme l'ouïe, l'odorat ou la vue pouvait varier selon l'animal ou l'adhérence à la transformation, mais le toucher était cent fois plus décuplé. C'est pourquoi lorsque le couteau avait entaillé sa chair, la douleur avait été beaucoup plus violente que pour un humain normal. Néanmoins, il s'était habitué à cela. Il y avait toujours un équilibre, certes il pouvait guérir vite, mais en contre-partie la douleur était décuplée.

C'est pourquoi lorsque son ex-capitaine le touchait, ou l'effleurait simplement, il avait l'impression qu'il lui administrait des centaines de caresses en même temps et qu'il pouvait accéder au plus profond de son épiderme, donnant un maximum de sensations. Et cela pouvait parfois devenir très gênant, comme maintenant.

« Tetsuya, tu n'as pas besoin de regarder ailleurs, je sais très bien que tu n'as pas mal. »

L'interpellé sursauta une nouvelle fois avant d'obéir, plongeant ses turquoises dans les diamants rouges qui lui faisait face. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes ou minutes ou plus, Kuroko ne savait plus. Il ne se rappelait pas qu'il avait un match dans quelques minutes, tout ce qui comptait était le moment présent.

Ses yeux dévièrent sur les lèvres parfaitement dessinées de son homologue. Il ne remarqua pas qu'Akashi avait lui aussi cessé de bouger, et qu'il ne restait qu'à bander son poignet. Kuroko s'efforça de respirer profondément, mais ne parvenait pas à détacher ses aigues-marines de la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Son ex-capitaine ouvrit la bouche, pour certainement parler, mais se fit couper dans son élan.

« Kuroko, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir... »

Les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Kuroko reconnu avec effroi Naoki. Ce dernier s'était arrêté en pleine phrase et les dévisageait, ne bougeant pas un cil. Son regard dériva un peu plus vers la blessure de Kuroko totalement cicatrisée à la vue de tous.

Le constatant, Akashi s'empressa de bander son poignet, fronçant les sourcils. Il avait reconnu l'odeur tout de suite, mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait. Dès son entrée, dès qu'il avait ouvert la bouche, Akashi avait senti son instinct se braquer. Son insistance sur la blessure de Tetsuya l'alarmait aussi. Avant même qu'il ne sache qui il était, ni même d'où il connaissait Kuroko, Akashi décida de le garder à l'œil. Cet inconnu dégageait une drôle d'impression qu'il valait mieux ne pas ignorer.

« Hum, reprit Naoki en s'éclaircissant la gorge, je voulais m'excuser pour le couteau, j'ai pas fait exprès et aussi te prévenir de te ramener rapidement, le match commence bientôt.

\- Merci Naoki, j'arrive dans deux minutes, répondit Kuroko. »

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Il priait pour que Naoki n'ait pas vu qu'il n'était pas blessé. Même s'il savait que c'était trop tard, il avait encore vu l'éclair de satisfaction dans son regard, et il était sûr qu'Akashi aussi. Mayakusumo hocha la tête et reparti d'où il venait, refermant la porte en ayant saisit le message.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda aussitôt Akashi. »

Kuroko lui décrivit dans les grandes lignes qui était Naoki Mayakusumo, lui promettant de lui en dire plus, plus tard. Avant de partir, Akashi le retint par le poignet, lui provoquant encore mille fourmillements agréables dans le bras, et déclara :

« Je vais le garder à l'œil, sois prudent. »

Kuroko acquiesça simplement de la tête. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand une question lui revint en tête. La main sur la poignée, il tourna la tête vers Akashi et demanda :

« Est-ce que tu as pu sentir son odeur ? Kagami sait que c'est un Homanis mais nous ne savons pas si c'est un pur race ou non.

\- Ce n'est pas un pur race, confirma Akashi.

\- Donc il ne sait pas qui est hybride, conclu Kuroko. »

Sans l'avouer, Kuroko était soulagé. Au moins, ils n'étaient pas menacés de ce côté-là, sinon, Aomine aurait aussi été démasqué. Kuroko sortit finalement de la pièce et se dirigea vers le terrain de basket, se repassant dans son esprit la satisfaction qu'il avait su déchiffrer dans le regard de Seijuro lorsqu'il avait évoqué Kagami. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Akashi semblait à peine tolérer Kagami malgré le respect qu'il éprouvait envers lui depuis sa défaite contre Seirin.

* * *

**H**aletant, Midorima perdait peu à peu ses repères et laissait la panique envahir son être entier. Il avait à peine conscience de Takao qui se trouvait derrière lui, coincé entre lui et le mur. Ses tremblements ne le quittaient pas une seule seconde et le rendait totalement vulnérable. Il aurait très bien pu détester ça s'il n'était pas occupé à penser à une seule chose.

Sortir.

Il devait à tout prix sortir d'ici. Il faisait beaucoup trop sombre malgré ses lunettes, il ne voyait rien. Il n'y avait aucunes fenêtres, aucunes ouvertures. La porte était fermée et il était bien trop paniqué pour arriver à l'ouvrir de force afin de sortir d'ici. La pièce était bien trop petite et les objets entassés semblaient se rapprocher de lui à chaque secondes.

Il se sentait tellement oppressé qu'il commençait à manquer sérieusement d'air. Les murs semblaient se refermer sur lui. Il commença à gesticuler dans tout les sens afin de s'en éloigner mais il n'y arrivait pas. Sa respiration sifflante alerta Takao qui se dégagea et reprit son téléphone afin de produire de la lumière. Avisant Midorima, il le posa sur le sol afin de faire une lumière diffuse et s'accroupit devant son camarade.

« Hey Shin-chan, ça va aller, OK ? Je vais appeler quelqu'un et on va sortir d'ici, d'accord ?

\- Je veux sortir... maintenant...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va sortir. Regarde, j'appelle le capitaine. »

Toujours en lui parlant doucement et en essayant de l'apaiser, Takao attendit qu'Õtsubo réponde. Il posa sa main sur son épaule afin de le soutenir et de le réconforter. Une fois qu'ils seraient sorti d'ici, il se promit de ne pas l'embêter avec ça. Il savait que Midorima n'apprécierait pas qu'il l'ait vu dans un tel moment de faiblesse et surtout, qu'il se moque de lui. Il n'en avait même pas envie en voyant Midorima aussi démuni.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Takao ? répondit finalement la voix de son capitaine.

\- Disons qu'avec Shin-chan on est restés plus tard que prévu et qu'on se retrouve maintenant enfermés dans un local, annonça piteusement Kazunari.

\- Vous êtes quoi ? Non mais sérieusement, qui m'a collé des boulets pareils, bougonna Õtsubo.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais te dépêcher s'il-te-plaît ? Midorima ne se sent... enfin je veux dire, on a un match important à regarder alors...

\- Ça va, j'arrive. Ça doit être la femme de ménage qui a dût fermer étant donné qu'elle fait toujours le tour à cette heure-ci. Je vais essayé de la trouver, bougez surtout pas, soupira Õtsubo avant de raccrocher.

\- … il est sérieux lui ? Comment veut-il qu'on bouge ? se blasa Takao. »

Puis il se rappela que Midorima était toujours en pleine crise de claustrophobie et s'abaissa à sa hauteur. Un juron sortit de sa bouche en voyant que dans la panique, Midorima perdait tout contrôle et que ses attributs animaux étaient sorti, si bien qu'il se retrouvait avec des oreilles de panda sur la tête. Takao s'obligea à ne pas penser qu'il était attendrissant et se concentra plutôt à détourner son attention.

« Hey Shin-chan, j'ai appelé Õtsubo, il arrive, on va bientôt sortir. Hum... tu crois que c'est qui qui va gagner entre Kaijo et Seirin ? Moi je pense que ce sera Seirin car, même si Kise s'est amélioré, Kagami et Kuroko aussi et j'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient une nouvelle recrue et qu'il était plutôt bon, ce serait dommage de rater ça, tu crois pas ? »

Il était tellement concentré dans l'espoir de détourné l'attention de Midorima qu'il commençait à dériver du sujet pour atterrir dans quelque chose de plus personnel. Il voyait son ami s'accrocher à son tee-shirt à s'en blanchir les doigts et sentait ses griffes à deux doigts de se planter dans sa peau, il faisait donc plus attention à ses gestes qu'à ses paroles :

« Et puis tu sais, t'es plutôt mignon avec tes oreilles de panda. Moi j'aime beaucoup, ça t'adoucit. D'ailleurs j'ai toujours rêvé de les toucher, elles sont comment ? Douces ? Oh, peut-être que ça te calmerait, après tout, ça calme bien les animaux en général. Non pas que tu sois un animal, je sais que tu es parfaitement humain ! »

Un rire nerveux sortit de sa bouche et il avança sa main jusqu'à ses oreilles qu'il saisit délicatement entre ses doigts. Il administra d'abord de timides caresses, se demandant si Midorima n'allait pas bondir pour le lacérer de ses griffes. Mais le vert n'en faisait rien, toujours bloqué dans son idée de sortir d'ici. Néanmoins, Takao ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de seulement une impression, mais il lui semblait qu'il se calmait très légèrement. Alors il continua à caresser la fourrure, reprenant son flot de paroles.

« Tu repenses des fois à lundi toi ? Parce que moi, ça m'arrive. Des fois. Non, souvent. Presque tout le temps en fait. C'était drôle de te voir galérer à deviner ce que c'était. Enfin, plus drôle pour moi j'imagine. Mais si t'as accepté que je te fasse cette blague, c'est que tu m'apprécies non ? Si ça peut t'aider, focalise-toi dessus, ou sur n'importe quoi d'autres. Tes parents sont médecins, t'as dû forcément lire un truc à propos de la claustrophobie. Parce que moi je t'aime bien tu sais. Enfin, j'imagine que ça se ressens. Et même si on s'est embrassé lundi, ça change rien au fait que t'es mon ami tu sais, parce que j'ai pas fait exprès et...

\- Qu... quoi ? réagit faiblement Midorima. »

Takao s'interrompit soudainement, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il bafouilla quelque chose qui ressemblait à « non mais... quoi ? T'as entendu quelque chose ? ». Il essayait par tout les moyens de se convaincre que Midorima ne s'en souviendrait pas mais c'était peine perdu.

Ce dernier semblait un peu calmé, bien qu'il est toujours du mal à respirer. Il s'était bel et bien focalisé sur autre chose que l'idée de sortir. Il s'était focalisé sur Takao et ce qu'il disait. Ses pensées étaient complètement confuses et il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer ce qu'il pensait de l'épisode « lui et Takao en train de s'embrasser », c'est pourquoi il décida d'abandonner pour le moment.

Soudainement, ils entendirent le déclic d'une clé qui se tourne dans la porte. Takao bondit sur ses pieds, ravit de pouvoir enfin sortir. Qui que ce soit, il avait dû voir la lumière provenant de son téléphone qui filtrait sous la porte. Il se souvint de quelque chose et retira sa veste avant de la poser sur la tête de Shintarou qui sursauta.

« Calme-toi Shin-chan, c'est pour éviter qu'ils sachent pour toi, je te couvre, OK ? murmura Takao. »

En même temps, il tâtonna dans le bas de son dos à la recherche de sa queue et finit par la trouver. Il la recouvrit entièrement sous le tee-shirt tandis que la porte s'ouvrait enfin. Ils découvrirent la femme de ménage qui s'excusait mille fois de ne pas les avoir vu. Takao balaya ses excuses d'un sourire tandis qu'Õtsubo les attendait de pieds fermes.

« Que... mais pourquoi Midorima à une veste sur la tête ? demanda-t-il, les yeux ronds.

\- Ah ah, il s'est cogné c'est pour ça, encore merci ! ria nerveusement Takao. »

Puis il entraîna Midorima à sa suite, l'aidant à gravir la pente jusqu'au gymnase où ils purent souffler. Midorima se calma peu à peu et retira la veste de sa tête. Il regarda autour de lui, s'assurant qu'il n'était plus enfermé. Les fenêtres et la porte grande ouverte le rassurèrent immédiatement.

Un rayon de soleil vint caresser sa peau, lui rappelant les propres caresses de Takao sur ses oreilles. Il les rétracta rapidement en même temps que sa queue avant d'épousseter ses habits, s'éclaircissant la gorge, soudainement gêné à l'idée que Kazunari ait pu le voir dans un tel instant de faiblesse.

« T'inquiète pas Shin-chan, je dirais rien, ça reste entre nous, le rassura Takao en lui administrant un clin d'œil.

\- Merci, souffla Midorima. Alors, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé lundi ? Car je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce que tu m'as raconté.

\- Ah, ça... ricana nerveusement Takao. En fait, c'est tout con, j'ai trébuché et j'ai atterri au mauvais endroit. Tu m'en veux pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il. »

Pour toute réponse, Midorima soupira. Il n'allait pas s'en formaliser, ou tout du moins, il allait _essayer_ de ne pas s'en formaliser. Une image fugace de son rêve concernant lui et Takao bien trop proche lui revint en mémoire et il se détourna de son ami. Il allait oublier tout ça, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

* * *

« **S**atsuki, arrête de me pousser, j'suis là, j'vais pas m'en aller alors qu'on a fait tout ce chemin, râla Aomine.

\- Je suis heureuse de l'entendre, répliqua son amie d'enfance. »

Aomine soupira tandis qu'ils se tenaient à l'écart des gradins, près de la sortie. Le match semblait sur le point de commencer étant donné que les deux équipes se faisaient face pour le salut traditionnel. Aomine regarda un peu autour de lui et constata qu'Akashi, Murasakibara et son copain, Himuro étaient présent, mais qu'il manquait Midorima et celui qui le suivait partout, Takao. Il trouvait ça étrange que tous, y comprit lui, soient présent. Ce n'était pas parce que Seirin avait été sacré numéro un du Japon qu'il fallait assister à tout leurs matchs. Puis il réfléchit et se dit que si c'était contre Kise, cela pourrait être intéressant.

Enfin, l'entre-deux se terminait, le match était lancé, c'est Kaijo qui obtenu la balle. Mais c'était sans compter sur Kuroko qui apparut de nul part avant de s'approprier le ballon, faisant une passe à son capitaine qui en profita pour marquer un trois points, déclenchant les cris de la foule venu assister au match.

Aomine aperçu Naoki assit sur le banc. Il devinait qu'il allait bientôt entrer sur le terrain pour remplacer Kuroko, étant donné que ce dernier lui avait apprit qu'il faisait parti des titulaires remplaçants. Ses yeux revinrent sur le match qui se déroulait et il constata qu'entre temps, Kise avait mit un dunk. Le blond semblait plus en forme que jamais, ses yeux dorés brûlaient de détermination et de défi tandis qu'il se plaçait face à Kagami.

Daiki laissa son regard traîner plus que de nécessaire sur ce dernier, admirant sans le vouloir sa posture féline, les muscles de ses jambes contractés sous l'effort, ses mouvements rapides tandis qu'il passait Kise. Il resta fixé sur une goutte de sueur qui dégoulinait le long de sa tempe avant de se perdre dans son uniforme de jeu.

Tout les muscles de son corps se contractèrent tandis qu'il s'élançait pour mettre un dunk qui fut de suite stopper par Kise. La balle atterri dans les mains du capitaine de Kaijo qui s'élança aussitôt mais Aomine ne suivait plus le jeu, ses saphirs étaient bloqués sur la haute silhouette de Kagami qu'il trouvait bien plus attractif que la balle.

Il redessina à l'aide de ses yeux les moindres muscles du rouge, les moindres tendons qu'il utilisait, les moindres mouvements de ses mains et de ses doigts lorsqu'il possédait la balle. Il trouvait à Kagami des mouvements félins bestiaux, seulement dirigés par un instinct primitif de victoire. Et comme lors de son one-on-one avec lui, il trouvait que Taiga en cet instant dégageait une aura extrêmement sensuel respirant la dominance à l'état pur. Et plutôt que de lui donner envie de se jeter sur lui pour l'étriper, cela lui donna envie d'assouvir une pulsion qu'il avait déjà connu pendant ses chaleurs.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda comment cette sensation pouvait revenir alors qu'il n'avait pas encore sa période de saison des amours. Il se mordit la lèvre, refusant de croire que c'était Kagami qui lui donnait cette impression. Son regard dériva encore une fois vers le corps svelte du tigre sans qu'il ne le veuille, dévorant encore une fois ses courbes typiquement masculines.

Il repensa à la fierté qu'éprouvait Kagami à être un hybride. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être fière de faire partie d'un de ces monstres. Lui, il haïssait ce qu'il était devenu. Sa transformation ne lui avait apporté que malheur et tristesse, il n'avait plus de famille à cause d'elle. Mais peut-être cela s'était-il passé autrement pour Taiga ? Après tout, il était un pur race, ce qui signifiait qu'il était né comme ça et donc, qu'il avait dû vivre toute sa vie avec cette condition.

« Satsuki, si t'étais une hybride, comment tu réagirais ? demanda d'une voix éteinte Aomine, tout désir s'étant envolé de son être.

\- Dai-chan ? Heu... je sais pas trop. J'imagine que ça me ferait bizarre ? Enfin, je peux pas trop t'aider... s'excusa sa meilleure amie.

\- C'est pas grave, oublie, c'était stupide. »

Momoi allait ajouter quelque chose mais elle se fit couper par l'arrivée de Midorima et de Takao qui semblait essoufflé. Les mains dans les poches, Aomine les regarda se diriger vers eux avant qu'ils ne les saluent. Aomine ne posa pas de question sur leur retard, après tout, ils n'étaient pas obligé de venir.

Il reporta son attention sur le match et constata qu'ils avaient déjà fini le premier quart temps. Écarquillant les yeux, Aomine eut du mal à réaliser qu'il avait été dans la lune durant tout ce temps. Kaijo semblait être le maître de la partie avec un score de vingt-huit à vingt-sept. Rien n'était encore joué et apparemment, c'était au tour de Naoki de jouer puisqu'il prenait la place de Kuroko tandis que la partie reprenait.

« C'est lui leur nouvelle recrue, apparemment, informa Takao.

\- Il s'appelle Naoki Mayakusumo, informa Aomine.

\- Il a quelque chose d'étrange, murmura Midorima.

\- Normal, c'est un hybride et nos instincts nous dit en général de le fuir, informa Aomine sur le même ton.

\- Tu ne sais rien d'autres à son sujet ? continua le vert.

\- Nope. Mais je suis sûr que Tetsu ou même cet idiot de Kagami en savent plus étant donné qu'ils sont dans la même équipe. »

Midorima releva l'animosité dans la voix d'Aomine lorsqu'il avait évoqué Kagami mais ne dit rien. C'était plutôt habituel qu'ils se parlent comme ça mais il avait déceler quelque chose de différent cette fois-ci. Il ignorait cependant de quoi il s'agissait et ne voulait pas le savoir, ça ne le regardait pas.

* * *

**K**ise était pleinement concentré sur le match, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'observer autour de lui. Si bien que lorsqu'il vit que tout ses amis étaient venu assister au match, il en fût heureux. Ça le motiva encore plus dans son désir de vaincre ses adversaires. Il releva les yeux en voyant une paire de jambe devant lui, s'attendant à trouver Kagami mais tomba sur un visage inconnu.

Il saisit tout d'abord l'air joyeux et déterminé qu'avait son adversaire, avant que son instinct ne se manifeste violemment, tel un coup de poing qu'on lui aurait donné au niveau du ventre. Fronçant les sourcils, il se concentra sur les émotions que dégageait cet inconnu avant de constater que c'était belle et bien une joie réelle qui l'animait. Alors pourquoi est-ce que son instinct insistait-il autant pour le mettre en garde ? Cela n'avait rien de logique.

« Qui es-tu ? finit-il par demander, le ballon dans les mains.

\- Naoki Mayakusumo, enchanté ! Appelle-moi Naoki, j'aime pas qu'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille. Je suis leur nouveau titulaire remplaçant. Tu es Kise Ryouta, c'est ça ? Tu faisais parti de la Génération Miracle, comme Kuroko ? »

Le babillage incessant donnait le tournis à Kise. Même pour lui, il parlait trop, surtout dans un moment comme celui-là. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt dépasser la limite alors il se mit à faire des dribbles. Il esquissa deux feintes avant de pouvoir passer, notant au passage les mouvements félins de Naoki.

Kagami lui bloqua la route et lui vola le ballon facilement. Kise jura, il s'était laissé déstabiliser par ce Naoki. Mais il dégageait quelque chose de vraiment déroutant, qui attisait la curiosité du loup. Pourquoi diable son instinct se manifestait-il lorsqu'il le regardait ? Il devait éclaircir ce mystère ou cela allait le suivre partout dans ses pensées.

« Hey Kise ! Bouges-toi un peu le cul ou ce sera même pas une victoire méritante pour nous ! nargua Kagami, voulant l'énervé un peu. »

Cela eut l'effet escompté étant donné qu'une veine d'énervement apparu sur la tempe du blond qui barra la route au grand rouge, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. À ce moment-là, il ressemblait véritablement à un loup. Déterminé à avoir la victoire, Kise se battit jusqu'au bout, ne se démontant pas lorsque Kuroko revint au troisième quart temps, et oubliant Noaki le temps de ce match.

Il donna beaucoup de fil à retorde à Seirin, enchaînant feintes et copies. Mais son adversaire n'en démordait pas, si bien qu'à quelques secondes de la fin, ils se retrouvaient à égalité. La pression était intense tandis que Kaijo se dirigeait vers le panier de Seirin. Tout les hybrides présents pouvaient sentir l'aura dominante de Kagami s'intensifier plus encore.

Kise surpris Naoki à regarder furtivement autour de lui et se demanda s'il n'était pas l'un des leurs étant donné qu'il pouvait voir ses poils se dresser sur ses bras. Dans ce cas-là, était-il au courant pour eux ? Ou alors serait-ce dangereux s'il le savait ? Il n'avait pas oublié l'avertissement de son instinct.

Il fût distrait une seconde de trop. Seconde pendant laquelle Kuroko lui vola la balle et l'envoya dans une longue passe à Kagami qui traversait le terrain comme une flèche vers le panier adverse. Kise reprit ses esprits et fila derrière Kagami. Il sauta en même temps que lui, prêt à l'empêcher de faire son dunk.

Mais Kagami semblait continuer de sauter, même en étant dans les airs. Si bien qu'il le dépassa et marqua un beau buzzer beat, annonçant la fin du match et la victoire pour Seirin. Ces derniers éclatèrent de joie. Un franc sourire déforma le visage de Kagami qui rejoignait ses camarades, laissant Kise seul devant le panier.

« Tu as fait de ton mieux, la prochaine fois, on réussira. »

Kise ne sursauta pas en entendant la voix de son capitaine. Il glapit de douleur lorsqu'il lui administra un coup de poing à l'arrière du crâne. Il se tourna vers les membres de son équipe et acquiesça, la larme à l'œil. Ce n'était qu'un match amical, la prochaine fois, ils les auraient.

Durant tout leur passage aux vestiaires, Kise sentit la frustration et la tristesse de ses camarades et ne s'en sentit que plus coupable. C'était le travail de l'As de les emmener à la victoire, et voilà qu'il les faisait perdre. Il ne voulait plus que ça arrive, les sentir aussi accablé ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Et malgré que Kasamatsu se montrait fort, Kise sentait bien qu'il se sentait coupable et frustré.

Si bien que lorsqu'il sortit des vestiaires, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son sac de sport. Il en fit part à son équipe et leur dit de partir sans lui, ce à quoi ils répondirent à l'affirmative. Puis Kise rebroussa chemin et pénétra dans le vestiaire, récupérant son sac. Son oreille capta un son qui le figea sur place. Il reconnu la voix de Naoki. Se mordant la lèvre, Kise s'apprêtait à quitter le couloir.

Avant de faire demi-tour et de s'approcher de la voix. Il s'arrêta devant une porte, certain que le jeune homme se trouvait derrière. Il resta légèrement en retrait, au cas où la porte s'ouvrait. Il décela des mots et se concentra pour en entendre plus, étant donné que Mayakusumo chuchotait. Néanmoins, il semblait être au téléphone.

« … ne vous en faîtes pas. Elle se fera bientôt. … non, il ne mentait pas. S'en est bel et bien un... je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. … je ne sais pas... oui... je vous tiendrai au courant... oui... je vous donnerai le signal... bien. »

Kise fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas un traite mot de ce qu'il pouvait bien dire mais encore une fois, son instinct se manifesta

en lui faisant comprendre que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il paniqua en entendant les pas se rapprocher de la porte. Il se détourna et parti vers la sortie, priant pour qu'il ne l'est pas entendu.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment poli d'écouter aux portes blondie, retentit une voix près de son oreille. »

Avant qu'il n'est pu esquisser un geste, il se fit plaquer contre le mur, Naoki juste en face de lui. Son cœur accéléra la cadence. Merde ! Lui qui pensait avoir été discret. Le jeune homme en face de lui semblait différent de l'adversaire qu'il avait eu. Il sentit une grande noirceur émaner de lui tandis qu'il dardait un regard empreint de rage froide sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu ? siffla-t-il, donnant la chair de poule à Kise. »

Ce dernier ne pouvait parler, terrorisé au plus profond de lui. Il empêchait de toute ses forces ses attributs animaux de se manifester. Quelque chose lui disait que ce serait une très mauvaise idée de lui faire savoir qu'il était un hybride. Son aura dominante l'écrasait de tout son poids, le faisant trembler. Il répéta sa question et Kise se sentit obligé de répondre :

« P...presque rien. Juste que... tu donneras un... signal. »

Le blond maudit sa voix tremblante lorsqu'il avisa la satisfaction dans le regard de Naoki. Ce dernier s'approcha un peu plus près et Kise sentit une vive douleur au niveau de son cou, ainsi qu'un liquide chaud qui s'écoulait de celui-ci. Il se rendit compte à l'odeur que Naoki avait entaillé sa chair en le mordant.

« Très bien, pas un mot de tout ça. Et à l'avenir, occupe-toi de tes affaires ou c'est moi qui m'occuperait de toi. »

Fébrilement, Kise le regarda s'éloigner de lui. Aussitôt, il plaqua une main sur sa blessure, voulant éviter que Naoki ne constate qu'elle guérissait déjà. Encore tremblant, il le regarda s'éloigner normalement, comme s'il ne venait pas de menacer ou de mordre quelqu'un.

Kise se laissa glisser contre le mur, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Il entendit les pas revenir et se figea, ne voulant pas affronter le brun une deuxième fois. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta, un glapissement de peur lui échappant. Il se détendit en reconnaissant Kuroko.

« Tu as... tu as... essaya-t-il de demander.

\- Oui, j'ai entendu. Mais ne parle pas trop fort, il pourrait encore nous entendre, chuchota Kuroko.

\- Parfois, j'aimerai vraiment être comme toi et pouvoir me fondre dans les ombres. »

Puis Kise ricana nerveusement, évacuant le stresse. Kuroko lui fit signe et il se rendit compte que ses oreilles étaient sorti. Il les rétracta rapidement, regardant autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne l'avait vu ou encore pire, que Naoki soit revenu et l'ait vu.

« Je vais en parler à Akashi-kun, ainsi qu'à tout les autres. Cette scène nous confirme qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il paraît être, annonça Kuroko. »

La gorge nouée, Kise hocha la tête. Il laissa Kuroko l'aider à se relever et s'activa à remettre son masque habituel. Puis il prit soin d'essuyer le sang de sa blessure refermée. Parfois, il aimerait être un dominant, comme ça il aurait pu tenir à tête à Naoki et ainsi, ne pas être intimidé par lui. Il se sentait humilié. Cela l'énervait de s'être transformé en petite chose fragile devant lui. Il serra les poings.

Ce fût la seule chose qui trahi que quelque chose n'allait pas tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers ses amis qui étaient restés.

* * *

**Alors alors, que de révélation dans ce chapitre. Je dois dois dire que j'en suis assez fière pour une fois. Profitez-en, ça n'arrivera pas souvent ;) Surtout que c'est le retour de leurs instincts animaux, j'avais un peu l'impression de les avoir délaissé dans le chapitre précédent.**

**L'intrigue se met ENFIN en place. Au départ, l'inspiration ne me venait pas vraiment, je me demandais franchement où j'allais avec cette histoire. Et puis je me suis remis à Vampire Diaries, et j'ai eu plein d'illumination. Peut-être qu'à l'avenir cette histoire va ressembler à une série américaine car j'ai imaginé tout pleins de scénarios chelous, glauques et j'en passe x) Donc, le raiting va augmenter. **

**J'étais assez excité à l'idée de faire ce chapitre car c'est LE chapitre qui met en place l'intrigue et où l'action commence à se dérouler. Mais je suis encore plus excité à l'idée d'écrire les suivants, enfin, ceux ou y aura un max d'action parce que j'ai des idées qui me plaisent beaucoup ** Le tout c'est que ça vous plaise aussi x)**

**Et oui, j'aime de plus en plus mon OC et je sais qu'il y en a qui vont certainement pas l'aimer mais je vous emmerde et je rentre à ma maison xD Et à ceux qui ne savaient pas trop à quoi il servait, ça s'éclaircit ? Même s'il y a encore beaucoup de mystère autour de ce personnage. Il y aussi de l'avancement dans les liens entre les personnages et surtout, Shin-chan qui est claustrophobe. Certaines devine pourquoi ou ont une petite idée là-dessus ? Si c'est le cas, vous êtes forts ;)**

**Oui, je sais, moi aussi j'aurais voulu que Kise pète la gueule à Naoki et que ça devienne un moment badass mais non, on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie XD Aussi, vous saisissez l'ironie avec la signification du prénom à Naoki ? Croyez-moi, j'ai pas été chercher loin x) **

**Et je me répète mais je vais tellement les faire languir niveau couple que vous allez me haïr XD je suis une sadique dans l'âme, ne l'oubliez pas :P Néanmoins, j'imagine que les fans des différents OTP là-dedans ont été comblé, non ?**

**Juste un petit hors-sujet (j'aime mes HS) : J'ai découvert une putain de super belle musique qui te fait chialer dès la première seconde ** Saturne, de Sleeping at last. C'est une tuerie, je sens que tout les moments forts de cette histoire seront écrits shooté à cette musique.**

**PS : Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu mes derniers écrits, toutes les choses dites m'ont faits vraiment plaisir (genre orgasmique quoi... x))**

**Merci de m'avoir lu et pour tout vos commentaires !**

**Réponse à Mathi : _Et non, c'est pas facile, la preuve avec ce chapitre. J'en souffre tu sais :'(_**

**_Awn, tu vas me faire rougir de plaisir ! Et c'est pas vraiment crédible pour un pirate ;) Il en faut bien de temps en temps des esprits illogiques :P Mais tu vas me haïr, car ils ne vont pas se mettre ensemble avant un loooong moment, peut-être même que certains resteront au stade d'amis MUHAHAHA, hum. Je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont parti en dépression... t'as une idée toi ? Ah bah non, tu viens de me dire que tu savais pas, je suis bête. Tu vois la vie de poisson rouge que j'ai ? C'est vraiment pas facile ;( Ils ont le cerveau en surchauffe, surtout pour Bakagami et Ahomine xD J'aime les petites commères -ou pas- :P T'en as assez là je crois sur Naoki non ? x)_**

**_Et bien elle est publiée xD_**

**_Grosse bise à toi !_**

**Réponse à LWSabaku_ : Ah ah ah ... je ne sais pas, tout est si confus dans ma tête xD Et bien tu me diras ton impression sur Kuroko maintenant ;) _**

**_Et bien oui, c'est Akashi on n'y peut rien, le tact il connait pas, il va de pair avec Kuroko xD Oui, merci de me l'avoir dit, shame on me :(_**

**_Gros bisou !_**

**Passez de bonnes vacances !**

**x Heaven**


	8. Chapitre VI

**Yo mina ! Ah ça faisait longtemps je sais mais j'étais parti à droite et à gauche pendant les vacances et la rentrée est arrivée donc j'ai eu moins de temps pour écrire. Néanmoins, ce chapitre s'est écrit plutôt rapidement (à partir du moment où j'ai commencé). J'espère simplement qu'il vous plaira car je me suis rendu compte après son écriture qu'il était plutôt triste donc advienne que pourra ! Petite précison, dans cette fic Akashi est redevenu "gentil" vu que ça se passe après la Winter Cup donc il a les deux yeux rouges. Je lui ai laissé le droit de les appeler par leur prénom car c'est plus simple pour le reconnaître (Y aura juste Kagami, Himuro et d'autres).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre VI**

_**Instabilité**_

« **M**aman ?

\- Oui mon chéri ?

\- Je m'ennuie. »

Sa mère abandonna sa lecture pour regarder son fils. Une petite moue animait son visage et ses grands yeux rouges la fixaient presque en implorant. Il répondit à l'affirmative lorsqu'elle lui demanda s'il avait finit tout ce que son père lui imposait comme travail. Un sourire malicieux éclaira son visage lorsqu'elle se leva tout en disant :

« Dans ce cas, je pense avoir quelque chose pour toi. »

Les yeux autrefois déçus étaient maintenant animé par un espoir enfantin, ce qui fit doucement rire la femme. Elle se dirigea sans se presser vers une armoire qu'elle ouvrit avec lenteur. Son fils la regardait curieusement. Il n'était pas autorisé à accéder à cette armoire car elle contenait des choses interdites pour son âge. Sa mère se tourna vers lui, cachant quelque chose derrière son dos. Puis elle lui tendit l'objet tout en annonçant :

« Bon anniversaire, Seijuro. »

Le petit saisit l'objet rond entre ses deux mains, les yeux pétillants. Au moins sa mère n'oubliera jamais de lui souhaiter son anniversaire, cela remplissait son cœur de joie et d'amour envers la seule femme dans sa vie. L'objet en question était rond, de couleur orange et parcouru de striures noires. Il n'était pas lisse au toucher mais granuleux, afin que la prise soit meilleure. Seijuro leva des yeux interrogatifs vers sa mère.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est un ballon de basket.

\- Ça se joue ?

\- Ce ballon sert à faire du basket, c'est un sport. Tu veux que je te montres comment on joue ? »

Le petit garçon acquiesça avec enthousiasme, un sourire radieux pendu aux lèvres. Ils passèrent le reste du temps à jouer au basket, sa mère, après lui avoir montré les gestes, observant son fils qui se défoulait. Le basket était le seul lien qui reliait Seijuro à sa mère, il aima de suite ce sport de tout son cœur. Il ne laisserait pas son père lui arracher ça, jamais.

« Si jamais quelqu'un tente de t'arracher à ce que tu aimes, bats-toi jusqu'au bout pour le conserver, que ce soit un objet, une passion ou bien une personne. Bats-toi pour garder ton bonheur et ce que tu chéris auprès de toi, Seijuro. »

* * *

**A**kashi ouvrit les yeux et tomba directement sur le blanc de son plafond. Il faisait encore nuit, la clarté de la lune passait au travers des rideaux mal fermés. Le front baigné de sueur, le garçon s'assit dans son lit, observant sa main tremblante. Chaque fois qu'il revoyait sa mère dans un rêve, le trou béant présent dans son cœur semblait s'agrandir. Sa peine ne faisait qu'accroître de jour en jour mais il s'efforçait de prétendre que tout allait bien, qu'il était maintenant habitué à la douleur.

Foutaise.

Malgré la force qu'il mettait dans cette conviction, Akashi sentait cette douleur le tiraillée au moment ou il s'y attendait le moins, pour lui faire endurer la pire des souffrances. Il était plus simple de prétendre au près des autres que tout allait bien et qu'il avait le total contrôle sur lui-même. Qu'il pouvait même gérer la douleur des autres.

Mensonge.

Seijuro soupira et se laissa tomber sur son matelas, les yeux maintenant grands ouverts sur le plafond. La luminosité de la lune se reflétait dans ses pupilles, lui donnant l'air d'un chat prêt à bondir. Presque aussitôt, tout ses problèmes remontèrent à la surface, dont un en particulier.

Il se remémora l'après-match d'il y a quelques jours, lorsque Kuroko leur avait donné des informations très intéressantes au sujet de Naoki Mayakusumo, leur confirmant que ce dernier n'était absolument pas digne de confiance. Akashi était maintenant certain qu'il jouait un double jeu mais il ignorait lequel. Il refit mentalement pour la centième fois au moins la liste des informations qu'il détenait à son sujet.

Tout d'abord, leurs instincts à tous _sans exceptions_ se manifestaient afin de les mettre en garde contre lui. Hors, l'instinct animal avait _toujours_ raison, ils l'avaient apprit à leur dépend. Ensuite, il a su identifier l'odeur de Naoki comme étant un hybride. De plus, il était très observateur d'après Kuroko et Akashi avait remarqué lors du match qu'il possédait une endurance hors du commun en plus de son agilité et sa rapidité féline. Enfin, l'agression de Kise le confortait dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas tout blanc. Mais quelque chose posait problème.

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il a dit qu'il donnait un signal. Ah oui ! Et que quelqu'un ne mentait pas à propos de quelque chose. C'est tout ce que j'ai. » étaient les mots exacts de Kise concernant les bribes de l'appel téléphonique qu'il avait pu espionner. À qui Naoki allait envoyer un signal ? Pour qui travaillait-il ? Et surtout, pourquoi ?

Akashi retira tout de suite la possibilité qu'il travaille pour les chasseurs d'hybrides. En étant lui-même un, cela n'avait pas de sens. Naoki n'était pas assez idiot pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Le rouge réfléchit. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à s'exploser le cerveau et oublier son rêve. Plus il rejetait les possibilités, plus cela l'énervait.

Le fait de ne trouver aucune solution, aucune réponse était bien la chose qui le mettait le plus en rogne et lui donnait envie de se déchaîner. Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait précédemment fermés dans un grognement et baissa ses iris carmines vers ses mains. Ses griffes étaient sorti d'elles-mêmes sous la frustration et la pression et s'étaient plantées fermement dans le matelas, déchirant la matière moelleuse sans aucune difficulté.

Il les fixa pendant plusieurs secondes, restant stoïque, telle une statue. Puis, il les retira délicatement et les examina à la lumière de la lune. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un début d'angoisse lui tordit l'estomac, le rendant nauséeux.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait perdu le contrôle.

* * *

**H**imuro fixa son mentor, dubitatif. Alex le regardait avec détermination, sans flancher, croyant dur comme fer en son plan. Finalement, son élève soupira, s'avouant vaincu. Il finit par demander :

« Tu es sûre que ça va marcher Alex ?

\- Non, mais mieux vaut essayer que rester sans savoir.

\- Tu ne connais pas Murasakibara et j'ai bien peur... s'interrompit-il.

\- S'il se fiche d'où est-ce que tu peux être, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas, affirma la jeune femme. »

Le garçon soupira encore une fois. De toute façon, leur relation telle qu'elle était maintenant lui faisait mal. Au moins, il serait fixé s'il tient un jour de plus. Ou moins. Alex le regardait avec douceur, comprenant que c'était quitte ou double.

« Come on, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, à Taiga et toi, ajouta-t-elle, le regard fuyant. »

Ce ne fût pas long avant qu'ils ne trouvent le grand rouge aux sourcils scindés en deux. Il se trouvait dans un terrain de street-basket, accompagné de Kuroko. Ils semblaient discuter pendant que le turquoise faisait une passe précise au plus grand :

« On doit garder un œil sur lui, disait Kagami.

\- Je suis d'accord avec ça, Kagami-kun. Mais il faudra être beaucoup plus prudent. Je parle aussi de ton impulsivité, ajouta Kuroko en lançant simplement la balle à Kagami qui la réceptionna habilement.

\- Comment ça ? questionna Kagami, les sourcils froncés, prêt à marquer.

\- Tu as tendance à t'emballer très vite dès qu'on te provoque ou que tu es excité, ce qui déclenche ton aura dominante et pourrait te démasqué. Le mieux serait de t'apprendre à te contrôler. Et je pense que le meilleur moyen serait avec Akashi-kun...

\- QUOI ? »

Kagami était tellement éberlué qu'il en perdit la balle. Cette dernière rebondit et roula jusqu'à s'échouer près du panier. Puis rapidement, la colère et l'indignation s'insinua en lui et déclencha une infime partie de son aura écrasante. D'un pas furibond, il se dirigea vers Kuroko et le saisit par le col, le soulevant de terre tout en s'insurgeant :

« Il est hors de question que j'aille voir ce taré de lion pour apprendre à me contrôler, je peux très bien le faire seul !

\- Et à l'évidence, tu y arrives très bien, ironisa Kuroko.

\- La ferme, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, le scrutant furieusement.

\- Kagami-kun, il pourrait...

\- Non Kuroko, l'interrompit fermement le susnommé.

\- Mais...

\- Salut les gars ! intervint Alex, Taiga, tu devrais lâcher ce garçon, je n'apprécie pas particulièrement la maltraitance. »

Elle traînait Himuro par la manche, l'obligeant à rejoindre les deux garçons au centre du terrain. Kagami et Kuroko se tournèrent vers eux, l'un surprit et l'autre d'une impassibilité à toute épreuve, bien qu'il soit toujours surélevé. Rapidement, Kagami déposa Kuroko sur le sol en grognant, toujours mécontent.

« Good dog, se moqua Alex en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- Shut up ! grogna Kagami en se dérobant.

\- So Alex, tu devais nous parler, non ? avança Himuro. »

L'expression d'Alexandra changea du tout au tout, devenant plus sombre. Kagami haussa un de ses doubles sourcils fasse à cette réaction. Apparemment, cela n'allait pas leur plaire. Il percevait une légère appréhension, comme si elle hésitait à leur parler. Kuroko du la sentir aussi puisqu'il déclara :

« Je vais vous laisser.

\- Non ! Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu restes, ça te concerne aussi, dans un sens, dévoila la blonde.

\- Tu commences à me faire peur là, avoua Himuro. »

Sous leurs yeux, la grande femme soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Puis elle regarda autour d'eux et demanda aux seuls hybrides présents s'il y avait quelqu'un aux alentours susceptible de les entendre. Kuroko et Kagami reniflèrent l'air tout en tendant l'oreille, tout de même assez inquiet quant à ce que la blonde allait leur dévoiler.

« Il n'y a personne, informa Kuroko.

\- Bien. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin. Il s'agit de Lexy. Elle est ici. Au Japon.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Kagami, les yeux ronds. »

Himuro la regardait, une expression de choc peint sur le visage, changeant de son habituel poker face. Il avait la bouche entrouverte mais aucun mot ne pouvait sortir. Alex évitait son regard, préférant regarder le panier de basket. Un coup de vent fit virevolter le filet, comme s'il allait se détacher et s'envoler d'un coup. Kuroko dévisageait la blonde en silence, ne comprenant pas qui était cette Lexy.

« Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda finalement Himuro avec beaucoup de difficulté.

\- Elle a prit le même avion que moi. J'espère seulement qu'elle ne m'a pas vu.

\- What the hell ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ficherait ici ? s'exclama Kagami.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, je pense qu'elle vient pour l'un de vous deux. »

Alex finit par poser ses yeux sur ses élèves, de l'inquiétude mêlé à de la sévérité présent dans le regard. Kuroko vit Kagami déglutir et jeter des coups d'œils furtif autour de lui, vérifiant une fois encore s'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Tatsuya baissa son seul œil visible, la gorge nouée.

« Alors je vais vous demander d'être très prudent, continua celle qu'ils considéraient comme leur deuxième mère, _tous_. »

Elle jeta un regard à Kuroko qui comprit de suite que Lexy devait être mêlée aux affaires d'hybrides. Et ce n'était pas une bonne chose, apparemment. Un léger soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Encore un autre problème qui venait s'ajouter aux précédents. Himuro ne prononçait aucun mot, le regard dans le vague.

« OK, je les mettrais au courant, promit Kagami.

\- Je ne compte pas repartir de sitôt, ajouta Alex. »

Elle regardait Himuro et Kuroko comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une promesse silencieuse. Celle d'être là en cas de besoin. Il se sentait un peu de trop dans ce trio, et il était presque sûr d'avoir réussi à se faire oublier sans même le vouloir. Un sentiment de danger flottait dans l'air, faisant dresser les poils sur sa nuque.

« Bon, je pense qu'il est temps qu'on mange, déclara Alexandra. Taiga, je te laisse le soin d'expliquer à ton ami, le pauvre ne doit rien comprendre. »

Kagami sursauta et se tourna vers Kuroko, ayant oublié sa présence, comme ce dernier l'avait deviné. Himuro suivit Alex sans plus de préambule, totalement à l'Ouest. Une vieille blessure qu'il croyait guérie s'était finalement rouverte et lui faisait mal. Il se fit la réflexion qu'en ce moment, rien n'allait plus dans sa vie.

* * *

**K**ise n'y croyait pas. Ça ne pouvait pas être arrivé. Pas maintenant, jamais.

Sa main, dont les griffes étaient sorti, était appuyée sur un mur. Celles-ci griffaient la matière dure au fur et à mesure que sa peur et son angoisse s'amplifiaient. Tout son corps se mit à trembler et il se mordit la lèvre. La douleur lui fit comprendre qu'il ne vivait pas un rêve, mais qu'il s'agissait là de la réalité. Ses oreilles rousses se plaquèrent sur son crâne et la base de sa queue trembla violemment. Elle finit par se cacher entre ses jambes, comme pour avouer une faute.

Il avait juste voulu être lui-même pendant quelques instants, pour ne pas perdre la tête. Sa solitude avait fini par le rattraper. Il n'avait pas revu ses plus proches amis ces derniers jours et le manque était vraiment atroce. Alors après un énième entraînement, il avait craqué et s'était laissé allé, laissant sa nature parler pour lui. Malheureusement, il avait du être trop long. Erreur fatale.

Juste devant lui, en plein milieux des vestiaires, se trouvaient Kasamatsu qui le fixait tel un extraterrestre. Ses yeux faisaient la navette entre ses oreilles, sa queue et ses griffes de loup. Il remarqua que du sang coulait de sa bouche et un frémissement parcouru son dos en constatant qu'il avait des _canines_ tranchantes de planter dans sa lèvre.

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire et pourtant, il était impossible que ça soit un déguisement après avoir vu sa queue bouger toute seule ainsi que ses oreilles. La respiration de Kise s'accentua lorsqu'il vit son capitaine amorcé un pas en arrière. Il s'approcha un peu de lui et tout deux s'immobilisèrent, les sens aux aguets.

« Kasamatsu Sempai, murmura Kise. »

Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il sentit ce dernier se broyer lorsqu'il vit son aîné tressaillir de nouveau, comme s'il avait peur de lui. Un nœud lui serrait l'estomac, il avait envie de vomir. Rapidement, des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux. Sa peur se mua en détresse.

« Kasamatsu... je t'en prie... gémit-il. »

Il ne réagissait toujours pas, faisant un peu plus souffrir le blond. Il avait l'impression de se recevoir des milliers de coups de couteaux dans le ventre. La bile lui montait à la gorge. C'était comme si son capitaine détenait son cœur entre ses mains, et qu'il l'écrasait de toute ses forces.

« Je t'en supplie... ne me rejette pas... »

Il fit un pas de plus envers lui. Un pas de trop. Kasamatsu se tendit et s'éloigna rapidement de lui, les yeux remplit de frayeur. Kise murmura un faible « non » et se prit les pieds dans un banc, tombant à genoux, la queue et les oreilles basses. Il ne supportait plus de voir la peur dans le regard de son ami. Il sentit toutes les émotions négatifs à son égard émaner de Yukio le frapper de plein fouet. Sa peur l'enveloppa tout entier, le blessant un peu plus. Il gémit bruyamment et se releva, chancelant un peu avant de sortir rapidement de ce lieu, abandonnant là toutes ses affaires.

Il se mit à courir comme un dératé, trébuchant quelques fois, les joues inondées de larmes. Il voulait juste s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit, s'éloigner de lui. Il se fichait de savoir si quelqu'un le voyait dans cet état, il se fichait de tout. Il voulait juste que la souffrance s'en aille.

La bile lui remonta d'un coup à la gorge, et il s'arrêta brusquement, vomissant ses tripes sur le sol. La tristesse lui tordait le ventre, le battait de toutes ses forces. Il avait mal au cœur. Il n'entendait plus rien, tout était flou autour de lui. Si bien qu'il s'étonna de voir quelqu'un courir vers lui. Peut-être même plusieurs personnes, il n'en savait rien.

Il avait envie de tout saccager mais ses muscles avaient comme fondus et ne répondaient plus. Il lui semblait que quelqu'un l'appelait mais ses oreilles refusaient de capter le moindre son. Il ne sentait même pas ses griffes rentrer dans sa chair, faisant couler le sang de ses mains à flot. Soudain, il sentit qu'on le secouait et le son ainsi que sa vue revinrent, lui explosant à la figure.

« se... Kise !

\- Kise-kun ! »

Hébété, il regarda sans vraiment les voir les visages penchés vers lui, affichant des mines à la fois inquiètes et contrariées. Il se sentit soulevé puis remit sur pieds. Mais ses jambes le lâchèrent, ne pouvant plus supporter son poids. Il sentit plusieurs mains le retenir et le soutenir tandis qu'on le poussait vers une direction.

Il se retrouva assis sur un banc sans savoir comment, une veste sur la tête et sa queue soigneusement rangé dans son pantalon. Il sentit qu'on lui prenait ses mains blessées. De toute façon, les blessures étaient déjà refermées, seul le sang pouvait témoigner qu'il s'était fait du mal.

« Kise-kun ? »

Il baissa les yeux, ses ambres tombant directement dans des aigues-marines. Kuroko. Il reconnu Kuroko. Ses yeux d'habitude inexpressifs étaient rempli d'inquiétude. Il s'inquiétait. Pour lui. Un rire sortit soudainement de sa bouche, presque hystérique. Il riait de plus en plus fort, au bord de la folie, avant que les larmes ne reviennent couler sur ses joues, son rire se transformant en sanglots qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir deux autres présences à ses côtés, en plus de celle de Kuroko. Mais il n'était pas inquiet, elles lui semblaient familières. Ils le laissèrent faire sa crise de larme, évacuant tout le chagrin qu'il portait en lui. C'était très rare que ses larmes soient véritables, ce qui leur laissait bien croire que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

Il ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps il pleura. Des secondes ? Des minutes ? Des heures ? Il finit par se calmer, légèrement réconforter par les trois présences et la caresse maladroite sur son dos. Kuroko lui tenait toujours les mains, anxieux quant à l'idée de le lâcher. C'était stupide, mais il avait peur que s'il le faisait, le blond allait tout simplement s'effondrer. Il lui fallu un moment avant d'identifier les deux autres présences. La main qu'il sentait sur son dos appartenait à Aomine et la présence de droite n'était autre que celle de Kagami.

Il ne se posa pas de question sur leur présence ici. Il ne tint pas compte du fait que Kagami et Aomine mettaient leur différent de côté pour lui, ce qui, s'il n'avait pas été aussi bouleversé, lui aurait fait énormément plaisir. Kise n'était pas quelqu'un qui arrivait à tout garder pour lui, si bien que sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même :

« Il a... il a... peur de moi. Il sait et... et ... il me rejette. Je savais que j'aurais du faire plus attention. Je le savais... »

Des larmes continuaient à transgresser la barrière de ses cils. Il renifla et continua, toujours en murmurant :

« J'ai juste voulu les laisser sortir, juste quelques secondes. Il les a vu. Il me prend pour un monstre... J'ai... senti sa... peur... Il... »

Il ne put continuer et se remit à pleurer, se mordant fortement la lèvre, la déchiquetant à l'aide de ses canines. Il savait qu'il puait la détresse et la tristesse à des kilomètres mais il s'en fichait. Plus rien ne comptait à présent. Ce qu'il avait redouté depuis le début était finalement arrivé, et c'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

« C'est Kasamatsu Sempai ? devina Kuroko. »

La gorge nouée, Kise acquiesça de la tête incapable de parler plus. En un éclair, l'histoire prit tout son sens pour les trois compagnons. Kagami et Aomine échangèrent un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Kise. Ils étaient très peu au courant concernant la relation qu'entretenait Kise et son aîné, ils savaient juste qu'il ignorait tout de sa « différence » -à part Kagami qui l'apprend donc maintenant-.

Ils savaient que cela ne servait à rien de parler, ils n'étaient pas doués pour réconforter les gens. À part Kuroko qui trouvait souvent les mots justes mais ce soir, il n'y parvenait pas. Alors ils se contentaient d'envoyer des ondes rassurantes et réconfortantes au blond, en espérant que cela l'aide un minimum. Kagami profita du fait qu'il soit un pur race dominant pour envoyer les plus puissantes auras afin de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul. Il savait qu'il ne supportait pas la solitude, surtout dans ces moments-là.

Ils restèrent beaucoup de temps dans cette position, si bien que Kuroko sentait ses jambes lui faire mal et ses mains se frigorifier mais il tenait bon. Il faisait maintenant nuit et la température avait beaucoup baissée, si bien que dès qu'ils expiraient, de la fumée s'échappait de leur bouche avant de s'éclipser dans l'air, rendant la chose plus éphémère qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Kise s'était calmé maintenant et fixait sans vraiment les voir les yeux céruléens de Kuroko. Il les avait toujours trouvé attractif, du moins, quand il le remarquait. Mais ce soir, Kuroko était plus invisible que jamais pour lui. Le monde était comme mort autour de lui. Il savait qu'il exagérait, mais il ne pouvait penser autrement.

Soudain, une porte qui claque attira l'attention d'Aomine qui releva la tête, une lueur inconnue dans le regard. Le bruit semblait être à plusieurs mètres mais il l'avait entendu. De même qu'il entendait les pas et surtout, reconnaissait cette démarche. Il se mordit la lèvre, hésitant fortement. S'il y allait, il était sûr qu'ils allaient tout entendre.

« Et puis merde, maugréa-t-il. »

Il se leva et partit en courant vers les pas, laissant en plan un Kagami abasourdi, un Kise indifférent et un Kuroko impassible. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette occasion. C'était maintenant ou jamais, il avait assez attendu. Il la rattrapait, il voyait sa silhouette se profiler très distinctement.

« Maman attend ! hurla-t-il. »

La susnommé s'immobilisa, comme électrocutée. Un tremblement la parcouru de tout son être avant qu'elle ne se mette à son tour à courir. Déterminé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, Aomine accéléra et se retrouva en un rien de temps derrière elle. Il mit sa main sur son épaule, la forçant à s'arrêter. À son contact, sa mère se tendit et se recula en hurlant comme s'il l'avait brûlé :

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Premier coup de couteau de la discussion. Aomine se demanda amèrement combien comptait-elle lui en administrer. Pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait absolument pas lui faire de mal, il mit ses mains dans ses poches, l'expression sérieuse. Sa mère sembla hésiter mais ne s'enfuit pas, sachant d'avance qu'il la rattraperait aussitôt. Ils se regardèrent un bon moment dans le blanc des yeux, Serena Aomine gardant une distance de sécurité.

« Je voudrais juste... que tu me parles de papa, avoua enfin Daiki. »

Il vit les yeux de sa mère se plisser dangereusement, signe qu'elle était courroucée. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui dire, c'était trop prévisible. Mais il obtiendrait la vérité, coûte que coûte. Elle finit par lui répondre, les lèvres pincées :

« Tu sais déjà tout. Il est parti en nous laissant tout les deux. Fin de l'histoire.

\- Non, ça, c'est ta version. Moi je veux la vraie. La vérité, insista le basané.

\- Ça suffit, je t'ai déjà dis que je ne voulais plus te voir ! gronda Serena. »

Cette remarque le blessa encore un peu plus et élargit encore une fois le trou présent dans son cœur. Il soupira, lassé. Il réfléchit, puis prit une décision. Certainement la pire de sa vie.

« Si tu me dis toute la vérité à propos de cette histoire, je te promets... que je te laisserai tranquille. Je ne chercherai plus jamais à te voir ou à te parler. Ça sera comme si... comme si... je n'avais jamais existé. »

Les derniers mots lui brûlèrent la bouche. Il se détesta pour ce qu'il venait de dire mais il devait connaître la véritable histoire. Voir l'hésitation dans les yeux de Serena lui donna un goût de bile dans la bouche. Soit elle choisissait de parler, et mettait fin à leur relation, soit elle se taisait, et il avait encore une chance de renouer avec elle.

Un infime espoir qu'elle choisisse l'option numéro deux s'empara de lui. Même si c'était contre le pourquoi il était venu ici, il savait que cela mettrait du baume sur le trou béant de son cœur causé par son absence et son rejet. Plus son hésitation était longue, plus il espérait qu'elle ne le laisse pas tomber. Enfin, elle ouvrit la bouche...

… et lui creva le cœur.

« Très bien, je vais te dire la vérité. »

Elle baissa le regard, incapable de soutenir celui de son fils. Ça l'arrangeait bien, il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit la souffrance dans ses yeux. Il papillonna des yeux avec forces afin de chasser les larmes qui venaient. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant.

« Comme tu l'as deviné, ton père n'est pas parti. Du moins, pas de son plein gré. C'était un... hybride, comme toi. »

Elle cracha presque ces derniers mots et Daiki accusa le coup. Il ferma les yeux, un sourire amère sur les lèvres. Elle s'était retenue de dire le mot « monstre », il le voyait bien. Elle poursuivit, impassible :

« Un jour, la porte de la maison a été fracassé. C'était eux, les chasseurs. Ils venaient pour ton père. Je n'ai jamais su comment ils étaient au courant. Ils l'ont emmené et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. »

Daiki se souvenait de cette journée là. Il était rentré de l'école, un sourire aux lèvres après avoir passé son temps à embêter Satsuki. Il avait trouvé sa mère assis à une chaise, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle lui avait simplement dit que son père était parti pour toujours avant de retourner se morfondre. Il se souvint de la haine qui l'avait enveloppé, telle une décharge qui se propageait dans tout le corps. Il n'avait jamais autant hait quelqu'un. Maintenant, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Elle savait donc pour son père, depuis tout ce temps où elle avait été marié à lui. Soudain, tout fût clair pour Aomine. Il ouvrit les yeux en grands et dévisagea sa mère qui détenait toujours son masque d'impassibilité. Il dit, la voix légèrement tremblante :

« Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as peur qu'il m'arrive la même chose... que tu t'es éloigné de moi ? »

Aomine maudit l'espoir qu'il laissait transparaître dans sa voix. Il avait envie d'y croire. Il avait envie que ce soit ça. Le visage de sa mère ne changeait pas d'expression, gardant une teinte froide et infranchissable. Il tenta alors de la faire changer d'avis :

« Si c'est ça, on peut le surmonter tu sais. Il suffit de faire attention. Et puis, je ne suis pas seul, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, je serai toujours retrouvé. Allez maman, on oublie ça, tu veux bien ? »

Il avait envie d'y croire. Il voulait y croire. Ça ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi. Pas comme ça. Pas aujourd'hui, ni demain. Jamais.

« Tu te trompes. »

Touché.

« Je me suis éloigné de toi parce que je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec des monstres dans ton genre. »

Coulé.

« Maintenant tiens ta promesse et disparais de ma vie. Ce sera comme si tu n'avais jamais existé. »

Brisé.

Aomine garda le silence pendant que sa mère tournait les talons. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus parler. Elle avait tiré un trait définitif sur son fils. Maintenant, il était orphelin. Cette constatation le fit chanceler et sa vue se brouilla tandis qu'il voyait la silhouette de sa mère s'éloigner de plus en plus, jusqu'à devenir un point noir au loin, seulement éclairé par la lumière artificielle des lampadaires.

Il retint du mieux qu'il pu ses larmes alors qu'il entendait des pas se rapprocher de lui. Ses yeux le brûlait, mais il tenait bon. Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant lui. Surtout pas devant lui. Il prit une très grande inspiration afin de se calmer, mais ne se retourna pas. Il essayait de maîtriser ses émotions du mieux qu'il pouvait mais il savait qu'il suintait la tristesse et l'abattement à des kilomètres.

Il avait presque entendu son cœur se déchirer. Presque. Il était vraiment naïf d'avoir pu croire, un seul instant, qu'elle reviendrait sur sa décision. Et il se maudissait d'espérer encore qu'elle fasse demi-tour et vienne lui dire qu'elle était désolé, qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il voulait par-dessus tout qu'elle l'étreigne de toute ses forces et l'enveloppe dans un cocon maternel qu'elle seule pouvait lui administrer.

Mais ça n'arrivera plus jamais.

« Aomine, retentit derrière lui la voix étrangement adoucie de Kagami, si tu ne veux pas retourner chez toi, tu peux venir chez moi. »

Daiki ne bougea pas. Il fut tenté de décliner l'invitation mais un coup à l'estomac l'en empêcha. Son instinct lui conseillait fortement de suivre Kagami. Il eut un sourire énigmatique. C'est vrai. Où irait-il sinon ? Il dormirait sûrement à même le sol, dans une rue dont il ne connaîtrait même pas le nom.

Un léger tremblement le parcouru avant qu'il ne se tourne vers le grand rouge, le visage fermé. Ce dernier prit ça pour une réponse affirmative et se détourna donc, le conduisant vers son appartement. Durant tout le trajet, Aomine fixa le dos de Kagami. Il s'étonnait qu'il ait directement comprit de quoi il avait besoin. S'évader, loin de chez lui, loin de sa mère qui ne l'était plus. Mais il savait que malgré ses réticences, elle sera toujours celle qui lui a apprit la vie et qui lui avait donné l'amour dont il avait besoin.

Maintenant, il devait se trouver une autre source d'amour.

Il eut encore une fois envie de pleurer en songeant qu'il n'en trouverait jamais une autre. Mais il refusait d'être faible. Sa fierté l'empêchait tout simplement de tout libérer. Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait envie ! Tout libérer, saccager tout ce qui se trouverait sur son chemin, hurler sa tristesse et sa colère à qui voulait l'entendre. Faire savoir que lui aussi, il souffrait.

Soudain, Kagami s'arrêta. Aomine fit de même, légèrement déconcerté, mais son esprit toujours ailleurs. Il lui semblait que le rouge avait les oreilles dressées vers lui. S'il faisait un peu plus attention, il saurait qu'il étudiait avec attention les sentiments qui l'étreignaient.

« Aomine, commença-t-il, tu ne t'es pas dit que tu l'avais mérité ? »

* * *

**K**uroko avait ramené Kise chez lui. Il avait beaucoup hésité à le laisser seul mais lorsqu'il avait constaté que sa sœur était présente, il avait pu partir librement, non sans une once d'inquiétude. Il était encore retourné des révélations de ce soir. Kasamatsu était maintenant au courant de la véritable nature de Kise et apparemment, il ne le prenait pas très bien. Ce qui était bien sûr la dernière chose à faire à Kise.

Mais voilà qu'ensuite il apprenait qu'Aomine avait lui aussi été rejeté, mais par sa mère. Il n'était pas blessé de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence. Il savait que son ami avait une fierté encore plus grande que son ego et que, pour qu'il en parle, il fallait utiliser la bonne technique. Étant donné qu'il fonctionnait comme Kagami, le provoquer était amplement suffisant. Son impulsivité parlerait pour lui.

Néanmoins, il espérait que cela irait pour Kagami et Aomine. Ces deux-là ensemble étaient une vraie calamité et il espérait sincèrement que tout se passerait bien. Car malgré ce que disait Kagami d'Aomine -enfoiré ou autre insulte charmante-, Kuroko savait qu'il ne le détestait pas. Et la gentillesse naturelle du rouge aux doubles sourcils allaient certainement se manifester. Il ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un malheureux au point d'en souffrir et faisait tout son possible pour l'aider, bien qu'il s'y prenne de façon très maladroite et un peu brutale.

Kuroko repensa à sa conversation avec ce dernier, à propos de cette fameuse Lexy. Ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, Kuroko attendant patiemment que Kagami prenne la parole. Il se faisait attendre, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Puis finalement il se lança, faisant à sa manière habituelle, c'est-à-dire foncer dans le tas :

« Lexy était une chasseuse d'hybride. Je ne sais pas si elle l'est toujours, il y a de fortes chances en tout cas. Comme tu dois t'en douter, on l'a rencontré, Tatsuya et moi, en Amérique. Elle n'avait pas l'air méchante, et elle était très mignonne. Elle s'est tout de suite rapproché de Tatsuya. On ne s'en méfiait absolument pas, pour nous, elle avait juste eut le béguin pour mon frère. D'ailleurs, lui en est tombé amoureux, je crois même ne l'avoir jamais vu comme ça, dit-il, un début de sourire sur les lèvres avant qu'il ne s'efface lorsqu'il continua : mais tout ça n'était pas vrai. En réalité, elle a fait ça juste pour pouvoir se rapprocher de moi et gagner notre confiance. Elle a pu agir comme elle le voulait, sans que l'on ne le sache. Jusqu'à ce jour, où je me suis retrouvé dans une cage, Lexy en face de moi. J'ai failli être vendu mais heureusement, Alex avait réussi à me retrouver à temps avec la police. Ils ne se doutaient pas que c'était des chasseurs d'hybrides, pour eux, ils faisaient simplement du trafic d'esclaves. Lexy a réussi à échapper à leur vigilance, on ne sait comment et depuis, on ne l'a plus revu. Ça a fait un très gros choc à Tatsuya lorsqu'il avait apprit sa trahison, je crois même qu'il ne s'en ait pas encore totalement remit, conclut-il tristement. »

Kuroko en avait conclu qu'ils allaient avoir de très gros problèmes si cette fille mettait son grain de sel dans leurs histoires. Surtout si elle était toujours une chasseuse d'hybrides. Au moins, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance. Il devait en parler aux autres et surtout à Akashi, il saura comment réagir si jamais elle réapparaissait dans la vie des frères de cœur.

Penser à Akashi lui fit tout drôle, pour une fois. Il ne savait pas comment son ex-capitaine allait, étant donné qu'à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il ne montrait aucune faille. Même si cela faisait depuis le match qu'il ne l'avait pas revu. À chaque fois qu'il était près de lui, il sentait une tension émaner de son aura. Elle était très légère et on ne la percevait que si l'on faisait très attention.

Il était persuadé que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais comme c'était Akashi, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi. Il avait beau scruter discrètement encore et encore son visage et son aura, il restait une énigme pour lui. Il se réconfortait souvent en se disant que ce devait être pareil pour le rouge à son égard.

Il visualisa son image dans son esprit, se représentant avec exactitude chaque traits de son visage. Son regard carmin le sondait, essayant de percer ses secrets. Ses lèvres affichait un mince sourire énigmatique, impossible à déchiffrer. Ses cheveux d'un rouge profond avait beaucoup poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait coupé, tombant sur son front, certaines mèches frôlant ses cils. Il l'avait toujours préféré avec les cheveux de cette longueur, comme au collège.

Kuroko se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux lorsqu'il les rouvrit. Il s'arrêta net, se sentant observé. Des frissons se propagèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, signe d'un danger. Il se remit en marche doucement, observant discrètement autour de lui. La sensation d'être suivit ne le quittant pas, il accéléra sa cadence, légèrement stressé.

Kuroko tendit l'oreille, essayant de capter le moindre son qui pourrait l'interpeller. Une portière qui se claque, un ronflement provenant de la chambre d'une maison. Enfin, il cru entendre de légers pas, qui semblaient aller dans la même direction que lui. Il se concentra encore plus, les sens en alertes.

C'est lorsqu'il les entendit distinctement que l'angoisse fit son apparition et qu'il se mit à courir en direction de chez lui. Le souffle court, il accélérait à chaque foulée, persuadé que s'il ralentissait, un malheur s'abattrait sur lui. Il voyait le portail de sa maison juste devant lui, et il entendait les pas qui se rapprochaient. Son suiveur semblait s'être mit à courir aussi.

Il accéléra encore, tirant sur sa limite et démarra un sprint du feu de dieu. En quelques secondes, il se trouva devant son portail. Il l'ouvrit à la volé, ne prenant pas la peine de le fermé et couru jusqu'à sa porte. De là, il l'ouvrit rapidement sans faire attention au bruit qu'il faisait et s'enferma à double tours une fois à l'intérieur.

Le souffle erratique, il avait l'oreille collée à la porte afin de savoir s'il y avait toujours son suiveur. Malgré sa respiration, il n'entendait pas de pas. Peut-être avait-il fait demi-tour. Ou peut-être qu'il campait devant chez lui. Tout doucement, sans faire de bruit, il alla se poster devant une fenêtre donnant sur la rue et regarda. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Mais il était persuadé de ne pas avoir rêvé.

« Tetsuya ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ? »

Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa grand-mère descendre les escaliers. Un sursaut parcouru son corps avant qu'il ne se retourne.

« Je suis désolé grand-mère, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Bon, soupira sa grand-mère, va donc te coucher, il est tard et tu as école demain.

\- Bien grand-mère, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit mon garçon. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Kuroko délaissa la fenêtre et enleva ses chaussures qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de retirer avant de monter dans sa chambre. Il se dévêtit et se mit en pyjama puis se coucha dans son lit, essayant de dormir, en vain.

* * *

**A**omine dévisageait Kagami sans parvenir à prononcer un mot. Ce dernier s'était retourné et le toisait d'un regard froid. Il ne comprenait pas son changement radical de comportement. Il l'avait mérité ? Il avait mérité la haine de sa mère ? C'était ça qu'il était en train de lui dire ?

« Tu ne t'es jamais dit que, s'il t'arrivait ça, c'était juste parce que t'étais qu'un putain d'égoïste ? »

Daiki serra les dents, blessé par les propos du jeune homme. Il souffrait déjà, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. Il serra les poings qui étaient toujours dans ses poches, passant de la torpeur à une colère progressive. Kagami s'avança d'un pas et continua, imperturbable :

« Ta mère en avait s'en doute marre de toi et elle a utilisé ce prétexte pour pouvoir enfin te rayer de sa vie. »

Il serrait de plus en plus les poings et sentait ses griffes sortir et rentrer dans sa chair. Le sang chaud coulait le long de ses doigts. Il se forçait à ne pas lui sauter dessus pour lui faire regretter ses paroles. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. La colère montait de plus en plus et menaçait de le dominer entièrement. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ?

« Parce que tu es un emmerdeur, Aomine, continua le rouge en avançant encore. Toutes ces choses qui t'arrivent ne sont que la récolte de ce que tu as semé. Être abandonné par ta mère doit être la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait t'arriver. »

Cette dernière tirade fut celle de trop et le mit complètement hors de lui. Les yeux étincelant de rage, il poussa un rugissement à faire trembler le monde avant de se jeter sur le rouge, le plaquant contre le sol. Le choc lui coupa le souffle mais Aomine ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il lui plantait ses griffes dans le bras, le faisant grogner de douleur. Puis il hurla :

« La ferme Kagami ! La ferme ! Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi ? Qui es-tu pour oser me dire que je le mérite ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que t'y connais, hein ? Ta mère t'as déjà abandonné ? Est-ce qu'elle t'as déjà traité de monstre en te regardant dans les yeux avec le dégoût qui allait avec ? Je sais que je suis qu'un égoïste ! Je sais que je lui ai mené la vie dure ! Mais merde, je l'aime ! Et je croyais qu'elle aussi alors pourquoi... pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de réellement mal à part subir quelque chose que je n'ai jamais voulu et qui me pourri la vie ? »

Une larme roula sur sa joue tandis qu'il s'en prenait à Kagami, lui faisant mal comme si ça pouvait soulager un peu sa douleur. Le rouge se laissait faire, n'amorçant aucun geste de défense. Il avait craqué, il n'en pouvait plus. Trois mois que ça durait, il fallait que ça explose.

« Parce que j'ai jamais voulu être un … un … être un de ces monstres ! Je comprends pas comment tu fais pour le supporter depuis ta naissance, comment tu peux être fière d'être... d'être... »

Il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, ses sanglots lui nouant la gorge. Il s'accrocha désespérément à Kagami, ses griffes solidement enfoncées dans ses avants-bras. Un gémissement plaintif sorti des tréfonds de sa gorge, l'ébranlant complètement. Les joues baignées de larmes, il serrait les dents, déchiquetant la chair du garçon en dessous de lui.

« Comment est-ce que … tu fais … pour supporter … d'être … un monstre ... ? »

Ses sanglots lui brûlaient la gorge mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Et puis, pourquoi ne se défendait-il pas ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui répondait pas ? Une longue plainte sorti de sa bouche. De violents tremblements parcouraient son corps. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ni ses actes, ni ses paroles. Il avait besoin de se libérer de ce poids trop lourd à supporter.

« Je veux plus être comme ça... Je veux … je veux qu'elle revienne. J'me rappelle même plus de son odeur, ni même de son sourire. Elle me manque... »

Il renifla, et s'immobilisa, fermement accroché à Kagami. Il se rendit compte qu'il lui caressait maladroitement le bras dans un geste de réconfort. Il ne comprenait plus rien, toutes ses idées étaient mélangées. Ne l'avait-il pas encore plus enfoncé ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il était aussi doux ?

Daiki releva les yeux et croisa son regard. Il y lisait une telle tendresse que ça le laissa bouche bée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi bon sang le regardait-il comme ça ? Il était couvert de sang mais ses blessures étaient déjà guéries. Seules celles aux bras mettaient un peu plus de temps, la faute aux griffures profondes qu'il lui avait administré.

« Ça va mieux ? chuchota Kagami. »

Aomine ne répondit pas, sous le choc. La lumière se fit petit à petit dans son esprit. Avait-il fait ça... pour qu'il explose ? Juste au moment ou il en avait besoin ? Non, c'était impossible. Kagami ne penserait pas à ça, il était bien trop... bien trop... Pourtant, il semblait bien qu'il l'est fait exprès, afin de le libérer d'une partie du poids qu'il traînait.

« Hum, je … je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit, avoua-t-il, gêné. Puis il ajouta : Sauf la partie pour l'emmerdeur. »

Cette remarque fit rire nerveusement Aomine qui sentait que sa tête allait exploser. Il peinait à reprendre à sa respiration et ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer. Venait-il d'exploser devant Kagami et de lui avouer son secret le plus sombre concernant son mal-être ? Non, il n'avait pas fait ça. Il ne s'était pas montré aussi faible devant Kagami. Non, non, non et non !

« Enfoiré... murmura-t-il, je te hais !

\- Que... quoi ? hallucina Kagami, les yeux ronds. »

Il se releva violemment, provoquant un grognement de douleur à Kagami. Puis il essuya rageusement ses larmes, tournant le dos à son … ami ? Non, il ne l'était pas ! Il l'entendit se relever et se rapprocher de lui. Alors il fit un pas en avant, Kagami aussi. Il en refit donc un, le crétin derrière lui aussi. Ce petit jeu dura quelques temps avant que Kagami ne perde patience et lui attrape le bras pour l'immobiliser.

« Lâche-moi crétin ! grogna Aomine.

\- Me dis pas que ta fierté de merde revient alors que j'ai simplement voulu t'aider ? se blasa le rouge.

\- Ta gueule, je peux très bien me passer de ton aide, dit dédaigneusement Daiki.

\- Espèce de … aaaaaah tu me saoules, t'es vraiment un emmerdeur !

\- Content de l'apprendre, je crois que tu l'as déjà dit, ironisa le basané.

\- Je suis à deux doigts de t'étrangler, menaça Kagami.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Au moins on sera quitte. »

Kagami s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement lorsqu'il s'interrompit. Il fixait toujours Aomine dangereusement. Il s'obligea alors à se calmer en soufflant longuement. Puis il ferma fort les yeux, avant de les rouvrir et de planter ses rubis dans les saphirs d'Aomine.

« Écoute, si c'est que ça, je dirai rien aux autres. Ça restera entre nous.

\- Y a intérêt.

\- Avoue tout de même que ça t'as fait du bien.

\- … tch. »

Aomine tourna dédaigneusement la tête, refusant de croiser son regard. Kagami savait qu'il avait raison, alors il n'insista pas sur ce point. Mais il voulait tout de même éclaircir quelque chose.

« Tu m'as demandé comment je faisais pour supporter d'être un « monstre », comme tu dis.

\- Attends Kagami, c'est bon, j'ai pas... tenta de justifier Aomine mais il se fit interrompre.

\- C'est très simple, je me considère pas comme tel, l'ignora Kagami. Tout n'est pas mauvais dans le fait d'être un Homanis, comme tout n'est pas bon. Mais c'est ce que tu es, alors écrase et fait avec. C'est pas en t'apitoyant sur ton sort que t'arriveras à t'accepter. Et puis, si t'y arrives vraiment pas, je pourrai t'aider, avoua Kagami en détournant les yeux, gêné. »

Daiki l'observait, ne sachant que penser des mots qu'il venait de prononcer. C'était comme s'il lui avait administré une grosse claque. Ça lui faisait exactement le même effet. Et il savait ce que ça faisait, pour s'en être prit de Satsuki. Il finit par répondre, essayant de faire de son mieux pour ne pas montrer son trouble :

« Comme si j'avais besoin d'aide d'un abruti comme toi.

\- Ahomine, répondit Kagami, les dents serrées. »

Il finit par se détourner et partir vers chez lui, ruminant de sombres pensées, laissant en plan Aomine. Ce dernier pouvait presque voir des flammes s'échapper du corps de Kagami. Le rouge s'arrêta alors et lui lança sans se retourner :

« Et la proposition tient toujours, crétin ! »

Puis il reprit sa marche furibonde. Aomine ne savait pas s'il parlait de celle de l'aider à s'accepter, ou celle de dormir chez lui. Il supposait que c'était les deux. Il hésita longuement, puis finit par hausser les épaules. Après tout, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Apercevant Kagami au loin, Aomine s'élança, lui courant après et lui hurlant après, se fichant de savoir si les voisins étaient dérangés par leur bruit :

« Oï ! Attends-moi abruti !

\- Va te faire foutre connard, t'avais qu'à te grouiller ! »

Malgré ces paroles peu amènes, les deux avaient, sans le savoir, le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur un peu plus allégé.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^' La seule partie que je n'aime vraiment pas et où je trouve que je me suis vraiment foiré, c'est celle avec Kise. Je trouve pas ça naturel et un peu OOC ça me saoule j'arrive pas à faire mieux car pourtant j'ai arrangé !**

**Tout n'est pas rose du tout pour eux je suis un peu sadique sur les bords je l'avoue x) Fans d'Aokaga j'espère que vous êtes comblée ;)**

**L'histoire avance enfin, même si c'est encore assez lent je préfère pas me précipiter. Et je suis désolé pour le MidoTaka ;( C'était pas encore leur heure.**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Réponse à emimie : _Je suis ravie de l'apprendre ! Malheureusement y a pas la réponse à ces questions mais y en a d'autres ;) T'as vu, il fait réfléchir xD Peut-être mais c'est encore trop tôt le pauvre xD_**

**Réponse à LWSabaku : _Et là, tu m'apprécie ? :3 Je me suis posée exactement la même question ! Je pense que non vu qu'ils sont avant tout humain, avant même d'être animal. N'oublions pas qu'ils sont le fruit d'un traveil de chercheurs. Oh oui méchant Naoki :D_**

**Réponse à Mathi : _Merci c'est gentil. Pff qu'elle bande de faiblards ! Ne sait-on jamais si c'est un trésor xD Effectivement j'aime le compliqué ;) Oh oui maléfique Naoki ** T'as vu elle déchire sa maman **_**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews on se revoit au prochain chapitre !**

**x Heaven**


	9. Chapitre VII

**Yo mina ! Alors ce chapitre est un petit déprimant, à part quelques blagues par-ci par-là, comme l'indique son titre x) On se retrouve en bas.**

**PETITE QUESTION DE DERNIÈRE MINUTE -que j'ai oublié de poser- parce que je suis curieuse : Comment imaginez-vous Lexy ? Psychologiquement et physiquement parlant.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre VII**

_**Dégradation**_

**M**idorima avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Fronçant les sourcils, il marchait rapidement, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder dans cet endroit. Ou plutôt, ne pas s'attarder avec lui. Mais il ne voulait pas avouer qu'il le perturbait, ça revenait à donner raison à Kise _(cf chapitre 4)_ et il préférait mourir plutôt que d'avouer avoir quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qui lui posait problème. Et il n'avait rien à avouer, puisqu'il n'y avait rien qui lui posait problème bon sang !

Juste que cette chose insignifiante qui se trouvait être la révélation que lui avait faite Takao ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, et ça commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Plusieurs images fugaces représentant son prétendu baiser avec Takao lui effleuraient l'esprit depuis plusieurs jours. Dès qu'il n'était pas pris par autre chose, cela revenait en un cercle vicieux, à tel point qu'il avait l'impression d'être atteint d'obsession aiguë ! Mais le comble, c'était que ce n'était que des représentations, et non la réalité, puisqu'il n'avait même pas vu l'action se faire. Pire, il n'avait même pas senti leurs deux lèvres s'effleurer !

Un frisson remonta désagréablement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cela n'allait donc jamais le lâcher ! Non seulement cet idiot de brun de malheur hantait ses pensées malgré lui, mais en plus cet idiot de brun de malheur se trouvait à côté de lui, en train de faire des blagues toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres.

Certes, il avait écouté l'horoscope d'Oha Asa et ce dernier lui avait annoncé de la malchance pour les cancers, mais il avait apporté son objet chanceux du jour -en l'occurence une brosse à dent-, cela devrait donc limiter les dégâts. Cependant, il se sentait déjà irrité de cette journée qui ne faisait que commencer -malheureusement-.

Sa frustration était tellement intense qu'il en était venu à oublier le monde autour de lui et à rester focaliser sur une énième image, qu'il s'efforçait de chasser. Mais plus il s'acharnait, plus cela l'obsédait. Et puis cette odeur musquée mais agréable l'empêchait de réfléchir et lui titillait le nez. Il savait bien qu'elle appartenait à l'idiot à côté de lui mais refusait d'admettre qu'il la trouvait à son goût. Le plus surprenant était que son odorat n'était absolument pas développé. Mais étant un hybride, il en conservait un minimum, si bien que dès qu'il captait une odeur, elle envahissait tout son être, même si elle était à très faible dose.

Soudain, un poids lui fit perdre l'équilibre, l'envoyant s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol. Le choc lui coupa le souffle et il resta sonné quelques secondes. Au moins, les images s'étaient éclipsées. Il mit quelques instants avant de reconnaître la même odeur qui lui titillait le nez juste avant. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait précédemment fermés et tomba directement dans deux perles grises. Des mèches noires lui caressaient la joue tandis qu'il surprenait le regard paniqué de Takao posé sur lui.

« T-Takao ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? rugit-il.

\- C'est plutôt toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! répliqua celui-ci à voix basse. »

Ne comprenant pas, Midorima restait bloqué sur la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Il voyait les autres continuer leur chemin mais jeter des coups d'oeils curieux sur eux. Puis il prit conscience des deux mains posées sur sa tête, couchant ses oreilles sur son crâne. Leurs caresses, bien qu'elles ne soient pas voulu, le rendait étrange. Il sentait la chaleur affluer dans ses joues et se diffuser un peu partout dans son corps. Bon sang, il avait les oreilles sensibles et les toucher le rendait toujours dans un état qu'il ne pouvait contrôler ! Son toucher laissait des milliers de fourmillements envahir son être, sa peau devenue d'un coup beaucoup plus sensible.

… Attendez une seconde, ses oreilles ?

Avec effroi, il se rendit compte qu'il avait laissé ses attributs animaux sortir en public. Alors il était tellement perturbé qu'il en a perdu le contrôle ? Quel imbécile ! Il s'efforça de contenir l'étrange excitation qui le prenait. Depuis quand est-ce que Takao exerçait ce genre de chose sur lui ? Cela était autant effrayant que dérangeant. Avec de gros efforts, il parvint à rétracter ses oreilles et sa queue, reprenant une apparence normale. Takao poussa un soupir de soulagement, relâchant ses muscles.

Sans aucune délicatesse, Midorima le repoussa sur le côté. Il ne tint pas compte du geignement d'indignation que lâcha le brun. Il était concentré sur les battements de son cœur qui avaient soudainement accéléré. Quelle était cette réaction ? Il n'avait jamais réagi comme ça avant ! Il mit ça sur le compte de sa soudaine perte de contrôle. Ce devait forcément être ça.

… et aussi ces images qui ne cessaient de le perturber. Mais elles venaient seulement parce que c'était quelque chose d'anormal qui n'aurait jamais dû se passer !

Sentant une nouvelle migraine le prendre d'assaut, le jeune homme aux yeux de jade préféra se relever et se diriger vers sa salle de classe, ne voulant pas être en retard. Takao le coursa, s'exclamant :

« De rien Shin-chan. Sinon, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? C'est dangereux bon sang ! »

Midorima retint l'hargneuse réplique qui lui brûlait la langue. À la place il souffla, certain que l'aigle ne l'entendra pas :

« C'est de ta faute. »

Puis il s'engouffra dans l'ouverture de la porte. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que l'autre jeune homme l'avait entendu. Ce dernier s'arrêta net, son souffle bloqué dans sa gorge. Sa faute ? Comment ça, sa faute ? Qu'est-ce qu'avait voulu dire Shin-chan ?

Plus le temps passait, et plus il avait du mal à comprendre l'homme aux cheveux verts.

* * *

**P**our la première fois depuis longtemps, Kasamatsu ne faisait pas attention au cours. Depuis la découverte de l'étrange nature de son cadet il y a de cela une semaine, il était perturbé. Il n'arrivait plus à suivre un cours, ratait souvent ses tirs et ses dribbles à l'entraînement, se trompait de route lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, loupait son tramway car il était en retard. Il faisait tout de travers et plusieurs de ses camarades l'avaient questionné sur le sujet mais Yukio avait été assez évasif. Il les soupçonnait d'avoir fait le lien entre lui et la soudaine disparition de Kise.

Il se souvint de la difficulté qu'il avait éprouvé à couvrir son cadet. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de mal à mentir. Et pourtant, il s'agissait juste de leur dire qu'il était malade. Mais l'image des oreilles, des griffes et de la queue de Kise ne le quittait pas et l'empêchait d'agir normalement. Il était sûr que ce n'était pas un déguisement, le comportement du blond était bien trop vrai. Il avait su déceler le vrai du faux dans l'attitude de Kise depuis bien longtemps, mais jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi abattu. Son expression brisée repassait sans cesse dans son esprit, de même que la plainte qu'il avait lâché avant de s'enfuir.

Il avait eu l'impression d'entendre un gémissement de douleur d'un chien abandonné.

Sur le moment, il avait ignoré comment réagir et avait simplement laissé son corps parler. Sa confusion avait fait qu'il avait reculé instinctivement. Cette nouveauté, l'inconnu que dégageait Kise l'avait effrayé et prit au dépourvu, si bien qu'il s'en trouvait encore perdu aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas quelle décision prendre.

S'éloigner de Kise, ou au contraire tenter de comprendre et ne pas l'abandonner ?

Il savait plus ou moins que Ryota ne supportait pas d'être seul trop longtemps, et qu'il recherchait sans cesse de la compagnie, alors il se doutait qu'il avait pris son attitude pour un rejet. Mais même lui ignorait ce qu'il en pensait. Le rejetait-il vraiment ? Car, après tout, il ne l'avait asbolument pas attaqué, il aurait même juré qu'il était prêt à lui obéir au doigt et à l'oeil rien que pour lui prouver qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Alors pourquoi avait-il autant de mal à accepter cette différence ? Kasamatsu supposait que c'était l'inconnu qui le freinait, et qu'il lui faudra du temps pour s'habituer. Beaucoup de temps. Si bien que ne pas voir Kise était un soulagement. Il ne voulait pas lui causer plus de mal, mais ne se sentait pas prêt à l'affronter.

C'était encore trop tôt, et ses sentiments étaient encore trop confus pour qu'il envisage de lui parler.

* * *

**L**es yeux fermés, la respiration haletante, Akashi bougeait frénétiquement dans son lit. Des bribes lui parvenaient sous forme de flash. Des choses qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais vivre. Un gémissement plaintif sortit de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se retourne dans son lit.

Des yeux rubis semblables aux siens agrandis par la terreur.

Un nouveau gémissement se fait entendre. Il roule sur son matelas et manque tomber du lit. Sa respiration est de plus en plus saccadée, en proie à un mauvais rêve.

La colère, sourde, le traverse de plein fouet.

Un début de cri meurt dans sa gorge. Cette dernière est en feu. Il a l'impression de se consumer dans les flammes de la colère qui le secoue tout entier.

Un rugissement, féroce, clou sur place la personne devant lui.

Geignant faiblement, une goutte de sueur partant de sa tempe et traversant son visage pour aller se perdre dans les draps, sa poitrine se soulève rapidement.

Des cheveux rouges qui volent.

Un petit grognement qui ressemble à un gargouillement étouffé sort de sa bouche. Il veut se réveiller. Il veut se réveiller !

Un cri perçant. Le bruit d'une peau qu'on transperce. Le sang qui gicle.

Rouge. Comme du sang. Comme ses yeux. Comme ses cheveux.

Un tremblement le prend tout entier tandis qu'un hurlement puissant déchire sa gorge et perce le silence de la nuit.

Du rouge, partout. Sur lui, sur les murs, sur eux. Partout, c'est rouge.

Rouge comme du sang.

Il hurle encore alors qu'il se relève brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts. Des tremblements le parcours tout entier. Il ne parvient pas à se calmer, regardant partout autour de lui avec panique. Il sens ses griffes transpercer sa peau, avant de s'enfoncer durement dans les oreillers, puis de finir leur course dans le matelas. Ses oreilles bougent frénétiquement sur sa tête, tandis que sa queue remue. Tout ses poils se sont hérissés, il est sur le qui-vive, prêt à bondir.

Sa respiration ne se calme pas pendant un moment, il ne se rend pas compte qu'il déchiquette le matelas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il les sente s'enfoncer dans la peau de ses cuisses, lui arrachant un grondement de douleur. Ses pupilles dilatées au maximum, il baissa le regard sur ses jambes débarrassées de la couverture.

« Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve, murmura-t-il, tentant de revenir à la réalité. »

Ou plutôt un souvenir.

Rouge, rouge comme du sang. Son sang.

* * *

**U**n gémissement plaintif sorti de sa bouche. Kise enfouit sa tête sous les couvertures, recherchant l'obscurité tandis que la lumière du dehors envahissait sa chambre, éclairant les moindres recoins. Il sentit un poids se poser sur son lit et un lourd soupir fendit l'air. Une caresse sur ses oreilles qui dépassaient de la couette le fit s'enfoncer encore plus dans les méandres des ténèbres, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de pitié posé sur lui.

« Ryota, tu ne vas quand même pas rester ici toute la journée ? Il fait beau pour une fois dehors, tu devrais en profiter. »

Soupirant, Kise ne prit pas la peine d'écouter sa sœur, sachant d'avance que ce sera toujours la même rengaine. Il gardait les yeux obstinément fermés, ne voulant pas les ouvrir sur le monde qui avait perdu bien des couleurs selon lui. En profiter ? Mais profiter de quoi ? Du fait que Kasamatsu l'a rejeté ? Superbe, il allait bien en profiter.

« Tu devrais sortir mais pas seul. Je sais que tu détestes la solitude, tu n'as qu'à appeler un de tes amis. Je suis sûr qu'un d'entre eux acceptera de te tenir compagnie. »

Le faux ton enjoué de Tessa le dégoûta. Maintenant, il avait envie d'être seul, pour se punir de sa négligence. Il revoyait encore et encore le visage effrayé de son capitaine, mais ne tentait pas de penser à autre chose. À quoi bon de toute façon. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter les problèmes, pas lorsqu'il avait été abandonné par l'un de ses plus proches amis.

« Bon d'accord, je vais arrêter de faire semblant que tout va bien. Ryota, je comprends que tu n'as plus envie de sortir, et je respecte cette décision. Mais mets-toi dans le crâne que tu ne vas pas rester indéfiniment ici. Alors profite encore de ces instants, car bientôt, on te sortira de là. Et si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre. D'autant que, je suis sûre que Kasamatsu ne te déteste pas, même si tu t'obstines à ne pas me croire. Sur ce, reposes-toi, conclu-t-elle. »

Elle lui embrassa le haut du crâne dans une attitude fraternelle avant de quitter la pièce, n'oubliant pas d'aérer avant de sortir car l'odeur qui se dégageait ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Un sourire amer fleurit sur les lèvres de Kise. Vraiment ? Kasamatsu ne le détestait pas ? Elle n'avait pas vu sa réaction, encore moins son visage. Il savait que jamais son capitaine ne le verra pareil.

Il savait aussi que quelqu'un viendrait certainement le déterrer, il suffisait de voir la réaction de ses trois amis qui s'étaient précipités pour l'aider lorsqu'il s'était effondré ce fameux soir. Ils s'inquiéteraient forcément de ne pas le voir, lui qui ne supportait pas la solitude et qui trouvait toujours un prétexte pour les voir. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas prêt. Peut-être que demain, si quelqu'un venait, il irait un peu mieux. Ou peut-être qu'il serait au plus mal.

Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il se sentait plus seul que jamais.

* * *

**L**'énervement et la tristesse ne le quittait pas. Il s'y était attendu pourtant, il savait qu'il y avait un grand risque que ce qu'il craigne ne se réalise. Pourtant, c'est comme s'il se heurtait à un mur. Même le timide rayon de soleil posé sur sa joue ne parvenait pas à le réchauffer, il restait froid à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. À l'image de sa tristesse et de sa frustration.

Alexandra regarda son élève avec tristesse. Elle aurait souhaité que cela se passe autrement, malheureusement, le caractère du géant ne s'y prêtait pas. Elle soupira. Himuro n'avait jamais eu de chance en amour, et cela continuait même aujourd'hui. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur lui, alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à aimer s'il était aimé.

« Je m'y attendais, lâcha-t-il finalement. »

Son ton était affreusement neutre et sonnait faux dans sa bouche. Alex grimaça, n'appréciant pas de voir les espoirs de celui qu'elle considérait comme un de ses fils s'effondrer. Il allait falloir recoller les morceaux une deuxième fois, malheureusement, elle n'était pas douée pour ça. Et surtout, elle avait l'impression de souffrir avec lui.

Entre eux gisait le téléphone portable de Tatsuya, soigneusement posé sur la table qui les séparait.

Aucun appel, ni message depuis une semaine. C'était comme si Himuro n'existait pas pour Murasakibara. Il était même sûr que pour ce dernier, rien ne changeait, si ce n'est qu'il n'a pas eu sa cargaison habituelle de friandise par son « simple ami ».

La mâchoire crispée ainsi que tout le corps tendu, Himuro essayait d'accepter la vérité. Cela avait été dur pour lui de l'éviter pendant les jours d'écoles. Il s'était aussi efforcé de ne pas lui parler durant les entraînements, suscitant des questionnements autour d'eux. Si au départ, Atsushi lui posait mollement des questions, il avait vite prit l'habitude qu'il l'ignore.

Il n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre, ni même à le retenir. C'est certainement ça qui lui faisait le plus mal. Beaucoup plus que le fait que visiblement, Atsushi ne l'aimait pas comme lui l'aimait. Même pour un simple ami, on s'inquiéterait. Mais pas lui. Donc cela voulait certainement dire que dans n'importe quelle relation qu'ils pourraient avoir, Murasakibara ne l'aimait pas.

« Tatsuya... commença Alex.

\- Je sais. Ça ne rime plus à rien. Il a fallu que je disparaisse de la circulation pour me rendre compte que notre relation était vouée à l'échec depuis le début. »

Un ricanement amer le secoua. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait été stupide de croire un seul instant qu'il aurait été important dans la vie d'Atsushi. Les seuls qui ont un minimum d'intérêt pour lui sont les membres de la Génération Miracle et Kuroko. Les Homanis en somme. Mais il ne leur en voulait pas. Après tout, ils formaient comme une famille, et lui était venu s'incruster comme un cheveux sur la soupe. Il se savait inutile dès le départ, mais refusait de se l'avouer.

« Bien, annonça-t-il en se levant, il est temps je crois.

\- Tatsuya, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça si vite, essaya de tempérer Alexandra.

\- Si vite ? Alex, ça fait une semaine que j'attends, certes. Mais cette sensation de compter pour du beurre dure depuis le début de notre relation. Donc je pense que justement, j'ai assez pris mon temps, conclu résolumment Himuro. »

Mais lorsqu'il sortit du restaurant, ses pas étaient hésitants et ses lèvres tremblaient.

* * *

**A**llongé sur le toit de son école, Aomine s'amusait à lancer son téléphone en l'air et à le rattraper sans grande conviction. Le regard perdu dans le ciel d'un bleu pour une fois limpide en cet hiver, le basané laissait ses pensées vagabonder. Il se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé les derniers jours qui ont suivi sa séparation brutale avec sa mère.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que Kagami arriverait à lui offrir un moment d'oubli, surtout juste après que sa blessure se soit rouverte. La plaie de son coeur encore à vif lui faisait mal, mais étrangement ce soir-là, elle avait été atténuée. Elle n'avait bien sûr, pas disparue, mais s'était juste rétractée, restant dans l'ombre, lui envoyant quelques piques. Et étonnement, c'était avec Kagami, et personne d'autre.

Qu'il pense aussi à le provoquer afin qu'il soulage ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de sa peine... bon sang mais d'où débarquait ce mec ? D'abord il arrivait de nul part, lui foutait la râclée de sa vie afin de lui offrir ce dont il avait toujours rêvé : un rival et enfin il se permet de s'incruster dans sa vie afin d'administrer sans le vouloir un peu de baume sur son cœur meurtri.

Qu'on lui explique comment Kagami, le Kagami idiot, téméraire, impulsif et ventre sur patte qu'il connaissait, avait réussi pendant une petite soirée ce que les autres n'étaient pas parvenu à accomplir ? Le monde ne tournait plus rond, c'était impossible !

Lorsqu'il avait mangé en compagnie du jeune homme tout feu tout flamme, puis regardé un simple film avec lui, il s'était senti mieux. Comme s'il était en compagnie d'un bon ami avec qui il pouvait se défouler comme il en avait envie, et retrouver un peu de lui-même. Il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir, se disant qu'il prendrait les choses comme elles viendront, comme il a toujours fait.

Cependant, après ça, lorsque Kagami l'avait laissé dormir sur son canapé pour aller accomplir son cycle de sommeil dans sa propre chambre, il avait flippé. Non pas parce qu'il le laissait seul dans un endroit qui ne lui était pas vraiment familier, mais parce que dès qu'il est parti, il avait ressenti un manque.

La tristesse était venue l'envelopper aussitôt, et le souvenir de sa mère le regardant avec dégoût le heurter de plein fouet. Hanté par ses démons, il n'avait pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit, refusant d'aller réveiller Kagami afin de vérifier son hypothèse que le grand rouge était un pansement ambulant.

Mais pourtant, sa présence rassurante lui avait manqué. Ses paroles crues accompagnées de sa sincérité aussi, ainsi que sa gentillesse maladroite et sa façon naturelle de lui changer les idées. Ce manque l'avait accompagné toute la semaine. En ce moment aussi, alors qu'il pensait à Kagami, la présence de ce dernier manquait à l'appel.

Il ne l'avait pas revu de toute la semaine, refusant de se montrer faible et d'aller chez lui. Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est renié par sa mère qu'il ne savait plus s'occuper de lui. Après tout, elle l'ignorait déjà avant, maintenant, elle avait simplement clarifié les choses.

Un grondement le sorti de ses pensées. Il rata son téléphone de peu qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Il baissa les yeux vers son ventre. Lentement, un sourire énigmatique se dessina sur ses lèvres, prenant la forme d'un rictus. S'occuper seul de lui hein ? Vraiment ? Alors qu'il ne mangeait quasiment plus rien ? Sa propre bêtise le faisait rire ironiquement.

Un jour, sa fierté le tuera.

* * *

**D**eux jours de plus étaient passés. Celui d'avant, Kise l'avait passé à broyer du noir et à déchirer des oreillers avec ses griffes, couvrant la pièce de plumes. Sans un mot, sa sœur était venu nettoyer, tandis que lui restait prostrer dans les couvertures, telle une larve pathétique.

Il n'avait pas envie de faire souffrir sa sœur. Mais il était incapable de se soucier des autres pour le moment. Finalement, il ne se souciait plus de rien. Le désespoir et la tristesse le dominant largement, il ne sait pas s'il pourra redevenir le Kise d'avant. Bon sang, il se trouvait tellement pathétique. Il espérait que pour se mettre dans un état pareil, Kasamatsu avait une place spéciale dans son cœur. Car il n'était plus sûr de rien.

Il s'était habitué à l'odeur nauséabonde qu'il dégageait, mais pas Tessa qui le pressait sans cesse pour qu'il aille se laver, sans succès. Il n'avait pas la force de bouger de son lit. Néanmoins aujourd'hui n'était pas pire qu'hier. Il dirait même une folie, il se sent un peu mieux. Cela dépendait des jours finalement, tout comme la solitude. Peut-être était-il lunatique de ce côté-là ?

Un bâillement menaça de le terrasser. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à dormir et pourtant, il se sentait fatigué. Peut-être parce que les pleurs revenaient souvent, qui sait. Il ne cessait de se demander si Kasamatsu arrivera à l'accepter comme il était, ou s'il allait tout simplement l'éviter le plus possible en le traitant de monstre. Cela serait-il plus facile ? Au moins, il saurait ce que pensait son ainé.

« Kise-kun. »

L'appelle de son nom par cette voix neutre le fit violemment sursauter. Comme s'il sortait d'un cauchemar, Kise ouvrit les yeux, papillonnant des paupières. Il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer, quel hybride pathétique il faisait. Reniflant à cause de toutes les saletés accumulées dans son nez, Ryota consentit finalement à tourner son regard mordoré dénué de vie vers le nouveau venu.

Kuroko.

Un des trois à avoir été là ce soir-là.

Un des seuls à revenir vers lui alors qu'il est rongé par la solitude et la tristesse.

« Tu ne sens pas bon. »

Evidemment, il ne disait jamais ce qu'on s'attendait à entendre. Kise n'essaya même pas de lui faire un pauvre sourire, n'en n'ayant pas la force. Sans hésitation, Kuroko s'avança encore un peu, rentrant complètement dans la pièce. D'un regard, il fit le tour de sa chambre sans sourciller.

« Ta sœur m'a laissé entrer. Elle semblait préoccupée. »

Un bruit sortit de la gorge du blond, sonnant comme un rire ironique. Vraiment ? Était-il nécessaire de préciser que sa sœur se faisait du souci pour son pathétique frangin ? Le turquoise fronça les sourcils. Il s'avança encore un peu, jusqu'à toiser son homologue qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche.

« Je ne reconnais pas Kise-kun. Tu n'es pas l'ami que je connais. »

Il le savait ça. Mais entendre le plus petit lui dire ça en face rendit la chose réelle et douloureuse. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez mal comme ça. Il fallait croire qu'il lui fallait souffrir encore plus pour s'en sortir. Curieusement, sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même et les mots s'en échappèrent :

« Moi non plus, je ne sais pas où il est. »

Sa voix, rendue rauque par le manque de pratique, déraillait par moment. Il toussa fortement, comme pour se dépoussiérer. Un petit soupir franchit la barrière des lèvres de Kuroko avant qu'il ne vienne s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il n'avait jamais vu le mannequin comme ça, même lorsqu'il était en manque de compagnie, il n'était pas aussi abattu.

« Kise-kun, tu n'as pas envie de sortir je suppose ? »

Le blond secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Nouveau soupir.

« Tu n'as pas envie de te laver ? »

Nouvelle réponse négative.

« Tu veux rester ici à te morfondre, tout seul ? »

Aucune réponse. Kuroko voyait que Kise était perdu, dans ses yeux ne régnait que douleur et confusion. Sans un mot, il enleva son manteau et le déposa sur sa chaise de bureau. Puis il revint sur le lit, toisant une nouvelle fois le blond qui sentit sa queue frémir sous l'intensité de son regard. Il avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à sonder son âme. Pourtant, ce n'était pas compliqué de lire en lui.

« Très bien, reprit-il finalement. Seulement, je ne te laisserai pas tout seul. J'ai déjà demandé la permission à ta sœur de rester. Et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi à pieds seul. »

Il avait murmuré cette dernière partie. Kise dressa les oreilles mais ne dit rien. Kuroko finit par s'allonger dans le lit, étant lui aussi fatigué de sa nuit. Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'oeil. Toute la semaine, il avait eu l'impression d'être observé. Il ne se sentait pas en sécurité chez lui, seul, dans sa chambre. Si bien qu'il préférait être avec quelqu'un de la même trempe que lui, quand bien même il n'allait pas bien.

Et surtout, il voulait prouver à Kise qu'il n'avait pas à gérer toute sa souffrance seul et qu'il pouvait s'appuyer sur quelqu'un. Il ferait tout pour aider le blond, comme lui cherchait toujours à aider les autres.

« Tu me devras un milk-shake à la vanille, chuchota Kuroko, somnolent. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, les deux s'endormirent.

* * *

**M**idorima évitait le plus possible Takao. Ce dernier s'en était rendu compte et ne comprenait pas ce soudain revirement de comportement. Certes, son camarade était lunatique, mais pas à ce point. Il en venait sérieusement à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal.

Peu à peu, leur relation se dégradait.

Dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la même pièce sans aucune obligation d'y rester, Midorima s'enfuyait, évitant le plus possible son camarade malgré que ce dernier l'interpelle. Dans la salle de classe, il ne répondait pas à ses taquineries, alors que d'habitude il lui aurait répliqué sèchement de se la fermer. À l'entraînement, il ne travaillait pas du tout avec le faucon et ne restait même plus le soir pour parfaire ses tirs, voulant à tout prix rester loin de lui.

Takao commençait lentement à comprendre qu'il lui en voulait pour quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quoi. Pourtant, une petite idée commençait lentement à germer dans son esprit. Une pensée dont il se sentait un peu coupable mais qui ne cessait de revenir le titiller dès que Midorima détournait le regard lorsque, par mégarde, leur regard se croisait.

Et si … Shin-chan l'évitait parce qu'il lui avait révélé qu'ils s'étaient embrassés ?

Dans ce cas-là, ce devait être par pure gêne, le connaissant, il voulait à tout prix faire son Tsundere. Néanmoins, Takao ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Ils avaient juste à faire comme si de rien n'était, après tout, des accidents comme ça, ça devait arriver souvent. Et puis, c'était un accident, pas de quoi en faire un drame.

Même si lui aussi, ça le perturbait plus que de raison. Mais non franchement, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

C'est donc résolu que Takao se mit en tête d'aller raisonner le vert, persuadé que tout s'arrangerait s'ils parlaient calmement. Il le chercha dans tout le bâtiment, lorgnant vers son vélo accompagné de la petite remorque. Car oui, même ça, le vert y avait rennoncé. Si jamais tout s'arrange, Takao prendrait de lui-même le guidon sans faire de pierre-feuille-ciseau.

Après avoir fait deux fois le tour de l'école, il en conclu donc que Midorima devait sans doute être rentré chez lui. Déçu, il se dirigea en traînant les pieds vers la sortie, son vélo accompagné de la remorque l'attendant sagement. Mais alors qu'il allait l'enfourcher, son oreille capta un son. Deux personnes discutaient, toutes proches.

L'une d'elle était Shin-chan.

Sa curiosité piquée à vif, Takao s'accroupit et se dirigea vers les deux voix. Une fois sûr qu'il ne serait pas vu, il essaya de respirer le moins bruyamment possible. Il n'oubliait pas que Midorima possédait une ouïe extrêmement perçante, si bien qu'il avait peur qu'il capte le moindre souffle provenant de sa bouche.

Il regarda discrètement d'où est-ce qu'il était. Heureusement pour lui, le vert semblait dans un état anormalement nerveux, bougeant dans tout les sens. Cela fit froncer les sourcils de Takao. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait perturber à ce point le jeune homme aux yeux de jades. Avisant le deuxième homme en face de son ami, le brun retint son souffle.

Il s'agissait d'une version plus âgé et plus mature que Shin-chan. Les mêmes yeux verts, le même teint de cheveux verdissant, quoiqu'un peu blanchis sur les côtés. Si ce n'était pas son père, Takao était prêt à mettre sa main à couper ! Néanmoins, c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait. Jamais le brun n'avait vu cet homme, n'ayant vu que sa mère et ses deux sœurs.

Et pour cause, il savait juste que ses deux parents faisaient parti du monde médical. Shin-chan évoquait très rarement ses parents et parlait très peu de ses sœurs, c'est souvent Takao qui lui demandait des nouvelles. Ça n'avait jamais vraiment dérangé le brun.

Mais se retrouver sans le vouloir devant son père sans que celui-ci ne le sache, ça lui faisait une drôle d'impression. D'autant que lorsqu'il le regardait, il lui donnait froid dans le dos. Son regard vert menthe semblait glacé tandis qu'il le posait sur son fils. Sa posture était droite, démontrant sa haute place dans la société. Une froideur hors norme se dégageait du personnage, faisant frissonner Takao d'appréhension. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas de différence comme Midorima, si bien qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment sentir les auras et les émotions des autres mais rien qu'en regardant cet homme, il savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui parler.

« Shintarou, j'ai besoin de toi, déclara son père. »

Sa voix agit comme le tranchant d'une pierre, dénuée de chaleur. Takao vit avec stupeur les épaules de son ami se raidir. Sous la tension, son corps ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Son visage fermé ne trahissait aucune émotion tandis qu'il remontait ses lunettes sur son nez. Il vit cependant ses doigts trembler légèrement en accomplissant le tic nerveux.

Quelque chose clochait. Il en était certain. Même après que Midorima répondit avec une assurance qu'il devinait forcée :

« Bien père. »

Il les vit se diriger vers lui. Soudain tendu, Takao se fit tout petit dans le buisson derrière lequel il s'était caché. Retenant sa respiration, il fixait le passage par lequel les deux devaient passer. Il vit d'abord le père marcher. Droit, le regard froid fixe, aucune faiblesse, aucune hésitation : il respirait la puissance et le respect mais aussi une certaine noirceur qui fit froid dans le dos à Takao.

Vint au tour de Shin-chan. Ce dernier tentait d'être le plus droit possible mais sa carrure était tendue à l'extrême, ses pas se faisaient hésitants, son air était hagard, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait : jamais Takao n'avait vu son ami aussi désemparé, aussi … effrayé.

Tout d'un coup, le vert tourna la tête vers lui. Le gris rencontra le jade. Peur et effroi étaient les sentiments dominant dans la pupille de Midorima. Mais Takao discerna autre chose. Alors que normalement, le jeune homme lui aurait communiqué sa colère de l'avoir espionné, il lui fit éprouver un sentiment de malaise.

Son regard semblait l'appeler à l'aide mais en même temps, lui interdire formellement de s'approcher et d'être découvert.

Takao ne savait pas comment réagir. Si bien qu'il resta dans son coin à fixer les yeux de son ami jusqu'à ce que la liaison soit coupée, laissant un sentiment amer dans la bouche du faucon. Il avait l'impression d'avoir laissé passer quelque chose de dangereux.

Quelque chose de grave et d'irréversible.

* * *

**I**l avait attendu encore deux jours, sous les conseils d'Alex mais maintenant, il n'en pouvait plus.

Des nuages gris, presque noirs s'amoncelaient au-dessus de sa tête et de fines gouttes mouillaient ses vêtements mais il attendait résolumment dehors, prêt à accomplir la décision qu'il avait pris. Himuro avait froid, mais il tenait bon, le regard rivé sur la rue. Il attendait Murasakibara devant chez lui. Il était venu à l'improviste, sans prévenir personne.

De toute façon, ça n'aurait rien changé que le géant soit au courant. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, essayant de se réchauffer un minimum. Quand, enfin, la silhouette de son petit-ami se profila au loin, Himuro était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Lorsqu'Atsushi le vit, ses yeux habituellement lassé s'ouvrir légèrement, preuve de sa surprise.

« Muro-chin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il mollement.

\- Je voulais te parler, avoua Himuro.

\- Entre avec moi, tu es tout trempé, observa Murasakibara.

\- Non, je n'en n'aurais pas pour longtemps. »

Son ton grave alerta Murasakibara qui posa ses sacs plastiques remplis de friandises par terre, prenant le risque qu'elles soient gorgées d'eau. Tatsuya ne remarqua pas cette attention, les yeux fixés sur un point au loin. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, il voulait parler, mais n'y parvenait pas. Si bien qu'au bout de longues minutes sans rien dire, Atsushi prit la parole :

« Muro-chin n'a fait que m'éviter cette semaine.

\- Tu … tu as remarqué ? »

Himuro était vraiment surprit, pensant que le géant s'en fichait comme de sa première chemise pire, qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué. Commençant à douter de sa décision, il attendit qu'Atsushi poursuive. Ce qu'il fit quelques secondes après :

« Oui, je n'avais plus mes maibos que je n'arrive pas à trouver, se justifia le violet. »

Toute hésitation s'envola. Son compagnon avait perdu toutes ses chances de renouer. Donc il l'avait remarqué simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas ses friandises habituelles ? Une colère aigre-douce commençait à monter chez Himuro et il serra les lèvres afin de les empêcher de trembler.

« Je suis désolé mais … tu … tu n'auras plus de bonbons de ma part.

\- Pourquoi Muro-chin ? demanda le géant, surpris. »

Pourquoi, demandait-il. Himuro en aurait presque ri de tristesse. Parfois, il se demandait si ses enfantillages n'étaient pas feint, mais non. Murasakibara possédait vraiment cette innocence et cet intelligence caractérisant un enfant de cinq ans, sept ans tout au plus. Il ignorait s'il savait réellement ce que c'était, d'aimer quelqu'un.

« Parce que je romps.

\- Tu … romps ? répéta Atsushi, pas certain d'en comprendre le sens.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on n'est plus ensemble. Qu'on ne forme plus un couple. Qu'on n'est plus rien. »

Les yeux de son homologue s'arrondirent de stupeur. Himuro songea qu'il aurait peut-être dû y aller moins fort. Mais il avait besoin de laisser toute cette colère refoulée sortir. En cet instant, le caractère enfantin de Murasakibara l'agaça. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre tout d'un coup et le laisser tranquille ? Ce serait tellement plus simple.

Tellement plus simple de partir loin d'ici pour pleurer tranquillement.

« Plus rien ? Mais... on est amis, pas vrai Muro-chin ? demanda le violet, perdu et incertain. »

Tatsuya le considéra un instant, ses yeux gris se perdant dans ses améthystes. Amis ? Est-ce qu'il était conscient de ce qu'ils étaient avant ? Est-ce qu'il savait ce que signifiait tout ces baisers, toutes ces étreintes ? Il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant, ou cela allait achever de piétiner son cœur déjà meurtri.

« Là tu vois, j'en sais rien. Je dirais même... que j'en ai pas la force, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure. »

Baissant la tête, il avança, croisant son chemin avec celui du violet qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il manqua la sortie de deux oreilles rondes et l'expression choquée du géant tandis que lui-même sentait un liquide salé autre que les gouttes de pluie traverser sa joue.

Il s'éloigna, laissant une affreuse senteur de tristesse et de regret derrière lui.

* * *

**K**agami était préoccupé. Il se trouvait dans un terrain de basket proche de chez lui et ne cessait de faire des tirs, la tête ailleurs. Alex devait sans doute l'attendre mais il lui avait dit de manger sans lui, sachant qu'il rentrerait un peu plus tard. À vrai dire, il avait deux personnes en tête.

Kuroko et Aomine.

Le premier agissait étrangement depuis quelques temps. Il ne dormait pas en cours -ce qui en soit, ne devrait pas l'inquiéter mais c'était inhabituel du joueur fantôme-, il jetait sans cesse des regards autour de lui et semblait tout le temps dresser les oreilles dès qu'un bruit se faisait entendre. Il croit même l'avoir vu renifler l'air à plusieurs reprises.

Mais le plus surprenant était lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de le raccompagner jusque chez lui.

Là, Kagami s'était posé plusieurs questions. La première fois, il avait refusé étant donné qu'il avait autre chose de prévu avec Alexandra. Il n'avait pas manqué le regard d'appréhension qu'arborait le plus petit lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés sur le chemin. Kuroko ne lui avait plus demandé après.

Mais Kagami avait décidé, ce soir-même, de le raccompagner jusqu'à son portail, sentant une certaine terreur émanée de l'aura du plus petit. Il avait sentit le soulagement du plus petit l'envahir lorsque Kuroko avait accepté. Alors il avait fini par lui demander ce qui clochait. Il était idiot, mais pas au point de ne pas remarquer que quelque chose l'inquiétait.

Kuroko s'était mordu la lèvre pendant qu'ils marchaient, hésitant à lui dire la vérité. Après tout, le grand rouge avait des réactions plutôt spontanées et parfois, il le surprenait. Mais devant le regard insistant du rouquin, il n'avait pas résisté et lui avait confié ses peurs :

« J'ai l'impression d'être suivi depuis le soir avec Kise-kun. Cette impression se renforce chaque soir, même parfois la journée. Je ne me sens plus en sécurité nul part et je commence à avoir peur car mon instinct se braque directement dans ces moments-là. »

A cette annonce, Kagami avait senti ses poils se hérissés sur sa nuque. Effectivement, si son instinct s'en mêlait, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Mais ce qui l'étonnait, c'était de ne pas sentir si quelqu'un les suivait ou non. Peut-être que l'individu savait qu'il ne rentrait pas seul ce soir-là. Il avait alors commencé à s'inquiéter pour son ombre, pensant à la menace des chasseurs d'hybrides ou même, à Lexy qui semblait être en ce moment au Japon.

Il lui avait recommandé de faire attention et de ne plus rentrer seul dorénavant, prenant la menace au sérieux. Et après un moment d'hésitation, il lui avait finalement conseillé d'en parler à Akashi, étant donné qu'il reconnaissait que ce dernier pouvait être très utile dans des situations comme celle-ci. Son ombre avait paru soulagé et plus confiant. Il lui avait alors dit :

« Tu sais, tu devrais pas attendre aussi longtemps pour me dire des trucs comme ça. Et aussi attends pas que je te pousse à le faire, j'ai l'impression de te forcer et j'aime pas ça. Si y a un truc qui va vraiment pas, garde pas tout pour toi, y paraît que c'est mauvais. Surtout dans notre cas. »

Il avait lâché ça tout naturellement sans regarder son interlocuteur, si bien qu'il avait manqué l'ébahissement de Kuroko. Et surtout, il avait manqué le mince sourire de ce dernier et les petites rougeurs sur ses joues. Il lui avait finalement répliqué, le faisant rugir d'indignation et de gêne:

« Tu es un idiot Kagami-kun, mais tu es aussi très gentil. »

Il l'avait finalement laissé à son portail et était reparti, vexé et très gêné, faisant rire le turquoise. Puis il s'était retrouvé là, à -oh miracle- réfléchir. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'en sa compagnie le jeune homme aux yeux clairs semblaient plus détendu, moins sur ses gardes. Est-ce qu'il se sentait protégé avec lui, c'était un mystère. En tout cas, sa situation le préoccupait grandement.

Puis il y avait Aomine.

Il avait bien remarqué qu'il ne faisait que l'éviter depuis le soir où il avait dormi chez lui. Le basané ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise avec lui et Kagami pensa avec agacement que c'était parce qu'il était bien trop fière pour admettre qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Un jour, il se ferait cette tête de mule, il en était persuadé.

Une pensée parasite de lui en train de se faire Aomine mais pas dans le sens qu'il voulait lui fit rater son panier. Presque tremblant, il se cogna le visage avec sa propre main, les joues rouges de gênes. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il devait franchement être fatigué pour penser ainsi !

Il se racla la gorge mais se souvenu qu'il était seul, ce qui le fit grogner de soulagement. Il vint ramasser la balle qui avait roulé vers la sortie. Mais alors qu'il se penchait pour la ramasser, une main halée le devança. Relevant la tête, Kagami tomba directement dans deux pierres ambrées.

Naoki.

Ce dernier lui adressa un grand sourire qui fit bondir l'instinct de Kagami. Il rangeait ce sourire plutôt dans la catégorie des prédateurs prêt à bondir sur leur proie. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, le toisant. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici à une heure pareille ?

« Salut Kagami ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là, engagea Naoki.

\- Moi non plus, répondit prudemment le rouge. »

Hors de question de lui avouer qu'il habitait tout près d'ici. Le regardant sans le vouloir avec méfiance, Taiga l'observa enlever sa veste et se diriger vers le terrain. Comprenant qu'il voulait sans doute le confronter dans un one-on-one, Kagami finit par se placer devant lui, toujours sur ses gardes, son ventre lui administrant presque des coups de poings de mise en garde.

« Je veux voir si je ne peux définitivement pas te battre ou si j'ai une chance. Tu veux bien ?

\- … ouais. »

Il était presque sûr que son air enjoué et ses yeux brillants étaient faux. Ils commencèrent donc à jouer, Naoki démarrant avec la balle à la main. Mais plus le temps avançait, plus le jeu devenait intense. Kagami avait l'impression que son adversaire faisait exprès de l'emmener à sa limite, comme s'il voulait le fatiguer.

À chaque fois, Kagami l'empêchait de marquer mais lui ne se donnait pas à fond pour le bloquer et lui faire rater ses tirs ou ses dunks. Fronçant ses doubles sourcils, Taiga en marqua un énième et se tourna vers lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver que Naoki fonçait sur lui. Le rouge fut propulser plus loin, atterrissant sur le grillage.

Un grognement de douleur lui échappa alors qu'il sentit la peau de son bras être déchiquetée par un morceau pointu du grillage. Rapidement, des perles de sang s'échappèrent de la plaie. Sentant la panique affluer, Kagami fit du mieux qu'il put pour cacher sa blessure.

« Ça va Kagami ? Excuse-moi, j'ai voulu aller défendre le panier mais j'ai perdu l'équilibre, tu sais comme je suis maladroit, ria nerveusement Naoki. »

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas, ses yeux sanguins rivés sur Naoki. Menteur, était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Certes, Naoki était maladroit. Mais son intonnation lui laissait penser qu'il avait prévu le coup. Après, il n'avait pas de preuve.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? s'inquiéta Naoki.

\- Non, c'est bon, répliqua Kagami.

\- Attends, c'est du sang ? Fait voir, peut-être que c'est infecté !

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était bon, maintenant fiche-moi la paix ! finit par s'énerver Taiga. »

Il avait envie de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire ravaler son faux-air inquiet. Son soudain énervement fit reculer de quelques pas Naoki. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre férocement et se détourna du jeune homme. Si ça continuait, son aura dominante allait se manifester et il serait démasqué. Sans se retourner pour le regarder, il lança :

« J'y vais. »

Puis il s'enfuit sans demander son reste, réfrénant son envie de le lacérer de ses griffes afin de le dominer entièrement.

* * *

**I**l marchait sans but depuis plusieurs heures. Il faisait déjà nuit noire et la pluie ne s'arrêtait pas, le froid rentrait par tout les pores de sa peau mais il ne voulait pas rentrer. Pas tout de suite. Himuro se sentait comme vide. Il avait pleuré tout le long de sa marche, se demandant encore et toujours si la décision qu'il avait pris était la bonne. Et s'il se trompait ?

Secouant la tête, il essaya de faire partir toutes les questions qu'il se posait. Que tout les doutes s'en aillent, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière maintenant. De la fumée s'échappait de sa bouche et disparaissait aussi éphémèrement qu'elle était apparue. Il ne voulait plus penser à ce qu'il avait fait, il voulait que les pensées le laissent tranquille.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur était en morceau. Ces mêmes morceaux éparpillés un peu partout pour que jamais il ne les retrouve. Himuro renifla, des larmes perlant toujours au coin de ses yeux. Cette déception amoureuse lui rappelait grandement celle qu'il avait eu aux Etats-Unis. Et il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de s'en souvenir.

Mais malheureusement, le monde était contre lui aujourd'hui.

« Tatsuya ?

\- L... Lexy ? »

* * *

**Plutôt long ce chapitre, non ? Et encore, estimez-vous heureux, j'ai rajouté des éléments mais en ai déplacé beaucoup, si bien que tout l'action se passera dans le prochain chapitre. Ouep ! Ça**** va bouger dans le suivant. Je vous imagine bien là. ENFIN VA Y AVOIR DE L'ACTION, J'COMMENCAIS A M'ENNUYER MOI ! Si c'est ça, je m'en excuse sincèrement :D**

**Bref, chapitre assez soft en somme, même s'il pue la déprime. D'ailleurs tout les persos s'évitent entre eux sans s'être consulté. Je trouve ça assez drôle en sois x) Aussi, j'ai jamais autant vérifié les fautes que dans celui-là. Je sais pas pourquoi, une petite envie, surtout dans les conjugaisons en fait ou j'ai bien vérifié sur un site les temps et tout, c'était long. Le plus long a été de le corriger, parce que pour l'écrire ça c'est fait tout seul.**

**On s'est plus concentré sur le KasaKise et la déprime de Kise hein. J'avoue bien aimer le moment Kise/Kuroko, c'était sympa à écrire ^^ Et puis comme je l'ai dit, j'ai une fascination étrange pour les amitiés qui lit tout les personnages donc ... et oui, il n'y aura pas que de l'amour là-dedans MUHAHAHA kof kof hum bref.**

**Il y aussi eu le retour de MidoTaka ! ... qui se barre en couille ouais x) Magnifique retour sois-dit en passant. J'ai fait allusion au AoKaga mais pas trop non plus. Alors pour Akashi ne vous inquiétez pas, il va faire son retour en force dans le chapitre suivant. D'ailleurs, petit secret, il va y avoir petit moment AkaKuro, mais j'en dis pas plus, histoire de faire ma bonne grosse sadique et de vous mettre bien l'eau à la bouche, amateur d'AkaKuro ;)**

**Naoki fils de pute le retour XD Et Lexy apparition, force rouge :D /SBAFF/ Désolé, les Power rangers reviennent me hanter x(**

**Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous resterez pour voir enfin cette histoire bouger -oui, au bout de huit chapitre-.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous savez pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir et m'encourage à continuer ! Non vraiment, j'adore ce site et ce fandom car il n'y a que des gens sympas qui me donne des avis constructifs et qui m'aident à progresser alors merci du fond du cœur. ET si vous commentez pas, ou très rarement, mettez-vous dans le crâne que c'est pas grave, rien que le fait que vous lisiez ce que j'écris me rempli d'une joie incommensurable ! Alors encore merci de me lire et de me faire partager vos impressions, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, loufoques ou tristes. Je prends tout :D**

**Réponse à emimie : _Je suis très contente de le savoir ! Et oui, Aomine n'est pas qu'un bâtard sans cœur, il y a aussi sa maman -blague de très mauvais goût-. Bah, je vois toujours Kise comme quelqu'un de très sensible, désolé xD Mais aussi comme quelqu'un de très attaché à ses amis qui, s'il les perdait, ce serait la fin du monde. Oui, moi j'adore les voir tout les deux, ils sont tellement débiles que ça me fait bien marrer ;) Tu les auras les réponses au fur et à mesure -toutes j'espère-. Merci de prendre le temps de commenter !_**

**Bonne vacances !**

**x Heaven**


	10. Chapter VIII

**Yo mina ! Donc ouais, le chapitre 8 arrive très rapidement car je suis assez contente de moi et ... j'en avais simplement envie (aussi pour donner du courage car c'est bientôt la fin ... des haricots SBAAAF des vacances T_T) Je veux juste faire quelques rappels -ou pas- avant :**

**\- Ça se déroule à la fin de la Winter Cup, peut-être même quelque mois après -oui je le reprécise, même si ça doit sans doute servir à rien-.**

**\- Normalement, dans la véritable histoire, Kyoshi, Kasamatsu, Imayoshi bref les senpai -oui, j'ai enfin appris à écrire ce mot correctement, joie !- en troisième année sont parti dans d'autre Université. Mais comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne suis absolument pas cette trame et je me fou de ceux ou celles qui rechigneront :P**

**\- Akashi appelle normalement les autres par leur nom, mais à part Kagami, Himuro et Takao, il continuera d'appeler les membres de la Génération des Miracles -oui, j'ai aussi appris à enfin bien les écrire !- par leur prénom, c'est plus simple pour le reconnaître -et aussi parce que ça lui apporte une petite touche en plus- malgré qu'il ait ses deux yeux rouges.**

**Alors oui, moi aussi je trouve ça complètement crétin de le préciser AU BOUT DU HUITIÈME CHAPITRE mais ça me stressait donc bah voilà ^^' Si vous avez besoin d'autre précision, dites-le moi dans les commentaires !**

**J'ai aussi décidé -c'est la grande journée des décisions !- de mettre des "précédemment" afin de rappeler le dernier chapitre pour que vous n'aillez pas à aller le relire, ce sera une perte de temps en moins -et aussi parce que c'est juste trop classe des "précédemment" ça me rappelle les séries comme Teen Wolf et puis j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça-.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Précédemment dans Traqués : _La relation entre Midorima et Takao se dégrade petit à petit, le vert ne voulant pas être confronté au brun pour une raison obscure. Alors que le faucon le cherche, il surprend malgré lui une conversation entre Shin-chan et son père qui lui fait froid dans le dos. Comment se fait-il que son ami est l'air aussi tendu ? Pendant ce temps, Kise sombre dans une sorte de brouillard où il peine à reprendre goût à la vie suite au rejet de Kasamatsu. Kuroko vient donc à lui mais ne parvint pas à le faire sortir de sa léthargie. Le capitaine est, quant à lui, perdu et ne sait pas quel décision prendre : accepter Kise ou s'éloigner le plus possible de lui ? Un nouveau souvenir hante Akashi et ce dernier perd de nouveau le contrôle de lui-même. Aomine tente d'ignorer le manque provoqué par Kagami mais cela s'avère plus dur que prévu. Ce dernier a bien remarqué que le métis l'évite et l'associe tout de suite à sa fierté. Alors qu'il apprend que Kuroko à l'impression d'être suivit, Naoki fait son apparition et le défi dans un one-on-one. Mais à la fin, il pousse accidentellement Kagami contre le grillage et ce dernier se blesse. Ne croyant pas du tout à un accident, Kagami se réfugie très vite chez lui en cachant sa blessure déjà refermée avant que son aura dominante ne se déclenche et ne le démasque. Himuro, quant à lui, à finalement décidé de rompre avec Murasakibara. Mais alors qu'il broie du noir, il tombe sur une personne qu'il ne s'attendait pas à revoir de sitôt : Lexy, son ex petit-amie qui s'était servie de lui.

* * *

**Chapitre VIII**

_Dépérissement_

****N****e pouvant en croire ses yeux, Himuro ne parvient pas à détacher ses argents aux cobalts juste devant lui. D'un bleu limpide hors du commun, les pupilles de la jeune fille en face de lui ne le lâchaient pas. Elle semblait étonnée d'être tombée sur lui. Étant plus petite que lui, elle lui arrivait aux épaules mais ne manquait pas de présence. Son visage découvrait des traits fins, tout de même vieillit par ses sourcils froncés. Sa peau diaphane semblait presque translucide à la lumière des lampadaires, lui donnant un aspect surnaturel. Sa longue chevelure d'un noire de jaie semblait avoir encore poussée, elle lui arrivait au niveau des hanches. Malgré les vêtements lâches qu'elle portait, Himuro savait qu'une taille fine se cachait en-dessous et une masse musculaire moins importante que lui mais tout de même assez conséquente pour une femme -il fallait tout de même qu'elle les suive au basket-.

Aucun des deux ne semblaient décidés à parler. Himuro avait presque l'impression que le regard de Lexy tentait de percer son âme et de deviner tous ses secrets. Un malaise naquit en lui. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment de la recroiser. Il venait de rompre avec celui qu'il aimait, ce n'était pas pour être confronté tout de suite après à son ancien amour.

À cette réalisation, son cœur se serra. Lexy... il l'avait tellement aimé, elle aussi. Et sa trahison avait agi comme un coup de poignard. Heureusement qu'Alex et Taiga avaient été là, sinon, il aurait définitivement sombré. Il se trouvait pathétique d'en arriver à penser comme ça juste pour une fille. Mais il n'avait pas envie de lui parler.

Taiga et Alex...

« Tatsuya, tu... commença finalement Lexy. »

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le loisir de continuer. Baissant la tête, il se mit à courir. Il la dépassa, entendant clairement son exclamation de surprise mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il prenait la fuite, comme un lâche. Mais là, il n'avait absolument pas la tête à ça. Et puis, que pourraient-ils se dire ? « Coucou ! C'est Lexy, tu te rappelles, ton ex qui t'as trahi en essayant de vendre ton frère ? », non, il ne pourrait définitivement pas le supporter.

Étrangement, Lexy ne le retint pas, de même qu'elle ne cria pas son nom. Il sentait encore son regard lui brûler le dos tandis que la pluie lui cinglait le visage alors il accéléra. Il voulait ce soustraire à cette pression, ce malaise qu'elle provoquait en lui. Et pour cela, il n'avait qu'une destination en tête. Il prit donc le premier train en direction de Tokyo, retenant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses larmes. Une fois descendu du moyen de transport, il se remit à courir.

Haletant, il arriva finalement à l'endroit qu'il souhaitait atteindre. Trempé de la tête aux pieds, les larmes aux yeux, il appuya sur la sonnette, posant son front contre la porte. Mauvaise idée puisque l'instant d'après, elle s'ouvrit et il manqua chuter si deux bras forts ne l'avaient pas rattrapés.

« Tatsuya ! retentit la voix brusque et pressée de son frère, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- T... Taiga... murmura-t-il. »

Il crut que Kagami allait ouvrir une fois de plus la bouche mais il se figea en regardant à sa droite. Bien que désintéressé, Himuro tourna les yeux dans la même direction et croisa le regard amusé d'une dame. Elle avait un sourire qu'il pourrait qualifier de coquin sur les lèvres. Aussitôt, le grand rouge devint de la même couleur que le dessus de ses cheveux. Il s'exclama, de la gêne évidente dans la voix :

« B... Boryiama-san ! Je... je suis désolé du dérangement ! Mon **frère** et moi allons rentrer, passez une bonne soirée ! »

Entraînant un Himuro encore essoufflé à sa suite qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait autant insisté sur le mot « frère », Kagami referma la porte derrière eux, presque effrayé. Il murmura alors, comme pour lui-même :

« C'te voisine, c'est pas vrai... toujours là quand il faut pas et à penser des trucs faux... 'tain. »

Le rougissement sur ses joues finit par s'atténuer lorsqu'il se rappela l'état de Himuro qui gisait presque par terre, tant il avait couru et sous la pluie, peut-être même avait-il attrapé une maladie ? Des pas se firent entendre et une blonde seulement vêtue d'une culotte fit son apparition. Constatant ça, Kagami redevint rouge pivoine et lui cria dessus, furieux :

« Holy shit Alex ! Je sais bien que c'est que Tatsuya mais mets au moins un haut !

\- Ça va Taiga je vais le faire ! Mais est-ce une façon de respecter son maître ?! répliqua-t-elle hargneusement.

\- Je te respecterai lorsque tu seras habillée ! »

Grommelant toujours, elle finit par aller couvrir sa poitrine, avant de revenir, la mine inquiète quant à l'état de son deuxième protégé qui semblait avoir vu un être surnaturel tant sa peau était blafarde. Ayant beaucoup de mal à se calmer, Himuro restait plié en deux. Une forte quinte de toux le prit.

« Tatsuya, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda doucement Alex.

\- Tu aurais dû te couvrir, le réprimanda Kagami, j'arrive à sentir tes microbes.

\- Tu es bien placé pour dire ça, répliqua Alex à sa place tandis qu'elle aidait le brun à se relever.

\- Sauf que moi ça durera maximum deux jours, on peut presque dire que je suis immunisé, rappela le grand rouge. »

Alex ne répondit pas, occupé à installer Himuro sur un canapé avant de partir lui faire une tasse de thé. Manquait plus qu'il couvre une maladie. Il s'en doutait de toute façon et puis au moins, s'il avait de la fièvre, ça l'empêchera de voir Murasakibara. Son humeur s'assombrit encore un peu en pensant au violet. Quelque chose de doux lui atterrit en pleine figure. Surpris, il contempla la couverture que venait de lui lancer Taiga.

« Réchauffes-toi au moins, ça permettra de limiter les dégâts, se justifia le tigre, regardant ailleurs. »

Il le remercia d'un regard, n'ayant pas la force de sourire. Finalement, Alex revint, lui plaçant une tasse fumante entre les mains. Puis ils s'assirent de part et d'autre du brun, attendant qu'il se décide à parler. Himuro prit tout d'abord une gorgée du liquide et se brûla légèrement. Puis il démarra son récit, se disant qu'il devait au moins justifier sa présence :

« J'ai rompu avec Atsushi. »

Entendant ça, Alex pressa une main réconfortante sur son genou tandis que Kagami grimaçait. Bon sang ! Déjà que de parler relation amoureuse le gênait affreusement, alors si en plus il devait jouer le rôle de celui qui réconforte après une peine de cœur, il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

« Je suis désolé, parvint seulement à dire Kagami, se dandinant sur le canapé.

\- Tu lui as expliqué pourquoi au moins ? demanda la blonde. »

Agrandissant les yeux, Tatsuya se rendit compte qu'il était parti comme un voleur, sans rien justifier. Un ricanement amer sortit de sa bouche tandis qu'il couvrait son œil visible de sa main, une larme franchissant finalement la barrière de ses cils. Il se sentait très idiot.

« Non... je suis complètement stupide, se fustigea-t-il.

\- T'auras le temps de lui expliquer après. Je suppose, ajouta Kagami en voyant le regard d'Alex.

\- Ce que veut dire Taiga, soupira la blonde, c'est qu'une fois passée les émotions fortes, tu pourras t'expliquer avec lui, au calme et les idées claires.

\- Ouais voilà, c'est exactement ce que j'ai voulu dire, essaya de se rattraper Kagami. »

Alex lui renvoya un regard blasé, si bien que le rouquin se sentit mal-à-l'aise et stupide de s'enfoncer tout seul. Il prit donc l'initiative de se lever afin de faire à manger au brun qui avait fait tout ce chemin pour venir les voir et qui n'avait sans doute rien mangé. Et même s'il n'avait pas faim, il allait le forcer. Déjà qu'il tombait malade, ce n'était pas le moment de se relâcher.

« C'est pas tout, avoua à mi-voix Himuro.

\- Il y a autre chose ? questionna Alex. »

Tatsuya mit beaucoup de temps à répondre. Si bien que cela permit à Taiga de faire la moitié de son curry. Curry qui avait un volume assez impressionnant. Cuisiner lui donnait toujours faim de toute façon, et il était sûr que son maître n'allait pas rester indifférente face à ce fumet délicieux -non, il ne s'envoyait pas de fleurs, il savait juste que tout le monde adorait son curry-.

« Je suis tombé sur Lexy. »

Cette tirade eut l'effet d'une bombe. Alex stoppa ses frottements sur son genou qui se voulaient rassurant, les yeux s'agrandissant sous le choc. Kagami arrêta toute activité et posa sa main sur la plaque chauffante. Mais cet idiot avait oublié qu'elle était toujours allumée, si bien qu'il se brûla. Avec un cri à moitié étouffé, il se précipita vers l'évier, inondant sa main d'eau. Mais entre temps, il se rappela que son curry cuisait toujours, si bien qu'il tenta d'atteindre la plaque afin de l'éteindre pour éviter qu'il ne crame, tout en voulant laisser sa main sous l'eau. Le spectacle pourrait paraître comique si la tension n'était pas montée d'un cran. Y arrivant enfin au bout de plusieurs minutes de lutte, le roux se tourna finalement vers ses « invités » qui n'avaient toujours pas prononcés un mot. Il se racla alors la gorge, demandant d'une voix étranglée :

« Et, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien. On s'est regardés dans les yeux, puis je me suis enfui comme un lâche, avoua Himuro. »

Alex poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle devinait comment son élève avait dû se sentir. Retrouver un amour passé juste après avoir cessé le récent, elle connaissait Himuro et savait que s'il était resté avec elle, il aurait pû faire n'importe quoi -comme faire des choses douteuses avec elle pour oublier sa peine, et s'il l'avait fait, elle n'imaginait même pas dans quel état il se serait retrouvé après-.

« Tu as bien fait, lâcha-t-elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait à Akita ? Elle n'était pas censée prendre le même avion que toi qui atterrissait à Tokyo ? souleva Kagami.

\- … bonne question, répondit sombrement Alex.

\- Bordel, c'est pas bon, blêmit Taiga. »

En effet. Ils comprenaient tous que si elle s'était retrouvée à Akita, c'était certainement car elle avait fait des recherches pour les retrouver. Donc, elle venait bien pour eux. Il restait donc à savoir pour quelle raison elle manifestait de nouveau de l'intérêt pour eux. L'hypothèse la plus probable était qu'elle venait finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Cette pensée fit frissonner Kagami.

« Si ça se trouve, elle t'observait aux Etats-Unis, c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est retrouvée dans le même avion que toi... réfléchit-il à voix haute.

\- Taiga ! Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ou je vais vraiment m'inquiéter, s'écria Alex.

\- Pardon. »

Himuro semblait plongé dans un brouillard, ne faisant pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Kagami sentait les émotions négatives émanées de son frère, si bien qu'il prit la décision d'arrêter là cette conversation et plutôt la reprendre plus tard. Il amena donc son curry sur la table qu'il avait miraculeusement sauvé et positionna trois assiettes ainsi que des baguettes.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais moi j'ai faim ! dit-il en s'asseyant lourdement sur le canapé.

\- Moi aussi, j'imagine que c'est pareil pour toi, Tatsuya ? »

Himuro sentait clairement les menaces dans la voix de son mentor. Il hocha simplement la tête, ne voulant pas tergiverser des heures. Il souhaitait simplement se rouler en boule dans une couverture et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, son esprit ayant déjà chassé Lexy, maintenant monopolisé par Murasakibara.

Kagami alluma la télé afin de laisser un fond sonore et précisa tout de même qu'Himuro allait rester ici parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il retourne chez lui en pleine nuit et sous la pluie. Et si jamais il était malade -ce qui était fort probable-, il pouvait aussi très bien le loger le temps qu'il se remette, comme ça il ferait des économies de train. Il passa sous silence le fait que comme ça, il ne verrait pas non plus Atsushi. Himuro le remercia silencieusement, reconnaissant.

Malgré ses sombres pensées, une petite lumière se frayait un chemin tandis qu'il pensait qu'il était vraiment heureux de les avoir à ses côtés.

* * *

****P****rostré dans son lit, Akashi gardait les yeux grands ouverts. Il refusait de s'endormir. Il refusait que les souvenirs aient encore accès à ses rêves. Il était hors de question que sa mère revienne le hanter encore une fois. Il ne laisserait pas un bonheur passée revenir, et détruire tout le contrôle qu'il avait acquis jusque là.

Il refusait de voir son self-contrôle s'effondrer aussi facilement.

Il ne laisserait rien ni personne détruire tout ce pour quoi il avait travaillé si dur. Il se souvenait de toutes ces heures passées à lutter contre son instinct de bête qui se manifestait pour tout ravager sur son passage. De toutes les blessures qu'il avait dû supporter afin qu'il ait un total contrôle de lui-même. De toutes ces privations qu'il avait dû subir afin de connaître ses limites et de ne pas craquer.

Il refusait que toutes ces années soient perdu à cause d'un fantôme.

Alors il luttait contre le sommeil qui tentait de s'emparer de son être. Il savait qu'il allait être beaucoup plus fatigué que d'habitude le lendemain, mais si c'était le prix à payer, alors il le ferait. Alors pour éviter de sombrer, il s'obligea à réfléchir afin que ça le tienne éveillé toute la nuit.

Il réfléchit une nouvelle fois à propos des chasseurs mais ne s'en trouva pas avancé. Ils en étaient toujours au même point et pour le moment, il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant. Il repensa à Naoki et à la menace qu'il représentait. Il n'avait toujours rien de nouveau sur lui, à part qu'après avoir fait ses petites recherches, il s'avère que le jeune homme était présent lorsque l'afflux de voyageurs avaient augmenté lors d'une période non-touristique. Mais cela ne prouvait rien sans piste. Il pensa à la Génération des Miracles, aux dangers auxquels ils étaient exposés, à l'intégration de Kagami dans leur groupe, à sa résolution de les protéger coûte que coûte.

Il pensa à Tetsuya.

Il n'y avait que du bleu turquoise qui envahissait son esprit. Il imaginait la douceur de ses cheveux sous son toucher. Son prénom murmuré par le plus petit d'une façon intime, qui le réchauffait et lui faisait oublier momentanément les problèmes. Sa peau diaphane en contact avec la sienne. Ses yeux plongés dans les siens, l'hypnotisant. Du rosé étendu sur ses joues, le rendant adorable. Ses minuscules gémissements, dotés de sa discrétion habituelle.

Ce n'était pas l'amour dont parlait sa mère, Akashi en était persuadé. Il voulait juste posséder le petit bleue. Qu'il soit complètement à lui. Qu'il lui appartient, corps et âme.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le turquoise envahit son esprit jusqu'au petit matin, le maintenant éveillé.

* * *

****T****akao fixait la place vide devant lui depuis le début du cours.

Midorima était absent.

Seulement penser ça était inconcevable. Jamais le grand vert n'avait loupé un cours, étant méticuleux quand cela concernait son avenir. Après tout, ne devient pas médecin qui veut. C'est pour cela que Takao était si inquiet. Lorsque ce matin, il avait enfourché son vélo très tôt comme tous les matins afin d'aller chercher son camarade pour qu'ils puissent aller acheter son objet du jour, il avait reçu un message.

« _Je ne suis pas apte à aller en cours._ »

Cours, clair et concis : aucun doute c'était bien Shin-chan qui avait marqué ça. Il était resté perplexe durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, pesant le pour et le contre. Devait-il tout de même se pointer devant chez lui ? Mais il en avait conclu que c'était une mauvaise idée. Après tout, s'il lui avait envoyé ce message, c'était bien pour que le faucon ne vienne pas.

Cependant, cela le démangeait d'aller chez lui pour s'acquérir de son état. C'est pourquoi ses yeux ne quittaient pas sa place vide un seul instant, jusqu'à réduire son champ de vision -ce qui était un exploit-. Il ne cessait de revoir la conversation qu'il avait surpris pas plus tard qu'hier.

Il trouvait cela oh combien étrange que le lendemain, Shin-chan ne se montre pas pour une raison inconnue. Il repensa à la froideur que dégageait le père du jeune homme aux yeux de jade. Une telle personne qui dégageait une aura aussi glaciale que même Takao pouvait discerner était hors du commun. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Et vu sa position, Kazunari pencherait plutôt du côté du mal.

Il secoua la tête, réprimant le rire nerveux qui le prenait. Comment pouvait-il penser ainsi ? Il n'avait vu cet homme que pendant deux secondes, il ne pouvait pas déjà se faire sa propre idée ! En réalité, ce qui le dérangeait vraiment, était bien d'avoir vu Shin-chan aussi désemparé.

Son Shin-chan, le type orgueilleux et fière qu'il connaissait, ne se serait pas laisser écraser par n'importe qui. Il était même presque sûr que seul Akashi y arrivait. Et pourtant, même son propre père possédait une autorité hors norme. Ce n'était pas ça qui était anormal, après tout, heureusement qu'il obéissait à son père.

Mais justement, il était beaucoup trop docile, et c'est ce qui inquiétait Takao.

Ses épaules n'auraient pas dû être aussi tendues, de même que le reste de son corps n'aurait pas dû être aussi crispé. Ses yeux n'étaient jamais fuyards comme hier soir, et ses pas n'étaient jamais hésitant. Et surtout, jamais il ne l'aurait regardé de cette manière, l'implorant de l'aider tout en lui dictant de rester cacher, ces deux sentiments se battant en duel.

Takao n'était pas du genre à émettre des jugements sans savoir mais il en était presque sûr : quelque chose clochait chez les Midorima.

* * *

« ****K****urokocchi... qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura faiblement Kise. »

Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'il revenait. La première fois, il s'était contenté de dormir avec lui. Et inconsciemment, Kise avait senti son aura bienfaitrice l'envelopper, le rassurant sur le fait de ne pas être seul. Ils s'étaient ensuite réveillés, Kuroko pressé contre son dos, deux petites oreilles argentés tirant sur le noir sur le crâne, et une queue touffue pendant sur le matelas tandis que lui-même sentait ses oreilles caresser l'oreiller et sa propre queue rousse reposée sur son ami. Une bouffée d'allégresse l'avait envahit, si vite envolée lorsque Tetsuya avait dû partir à l'école.

Aujourd'hui, il était revenu après les cours et avait usé de toute sa force pour redressé le blond et le tirer vers la salle de bain. Kise se laissait mollement poussé, n'ayant pas le cœur à lutter. De toute façon, avec les yeux déterminés qu'il lui faisait, il savait d'avance qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

« Je ne suis pas patient lorsqu'il s'agit des milk-shakes à la vanille, répondit simplement le turquoise. »

Saisissant la référence, Kise soupira, se laissant entraîner dans la salle d'eau. Une fois à l'intérieur, Kuroko disparut pour revenir avec des fringues qu'il jeta à la tête du blond juste avant de fermer la porte, lui recommandant silencieusement de se laver.

« Je sens si mauvais que ça ? s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute.

\- Oui, répondit la voix étouffé de Tetsuya derrière la porte.

\- Kurokocchi ! répliqua-t-il, indigné. »

Il s'interrompit, agrandissant les yeux. Sans le vouloir, il commençait peu à peu à redevenir le Kise d'avant. Un micro-sourire vint effleurer ses lèvres. Vraiment, le passeur pouvait accomplir des miracles. Prenant mollement sa douche, il devait avouer que sentir une bonne odeur ravivait quelque peu son odorat qui s'était comme volatilisé.

Enfin habillé au bout d'interminables minutes, Kise sortit, découvrant le plus petit assit sagement sur son lit, regardant curieusement des magasines où il posait. Clignant des yeux, le blond se demanda depuis quand Kuroko s'intéressait-il à ce genre de chose, mais il comprit que c'était seulement pour passer le temps.

« On dirait que tu t'es amélioré, Kise-kun, commenta Tetsuya en reposant le magasine.

\- Que … ? Comment tu peux savoir ? Tu t'y intéresses ? demanda Kise, les yeux ronds.

\- Non, j'ai seulement fait une supposition. »

Puis il se leva, mettant fin à la discussion et enfila son manteau. Évidemment, Kuroko en avait fait exprès pour rappeler implicitement au blond les choses qu'il aimait. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, puis sortit de la pièce d'un pas traînant. Une fois en bas, Tessa lui sourit puis lui frotta vigoureusement les oreilles, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elles ne devraient pas se trouver là.

« Amusez-vous bien ! recommanda sa sœur. »

Kuroko répondit poliment et Ryota se contenta d'un grognement. La route jusqu'au Maji Burger se passa dans le silence. C'était habituel de la part du passeur, mais pas du blond. Au vue de l'heure tardive, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde et donc, aucune fan du mannequin ne se précipita vers eux dans le but d'obtenir un autographe, ce qui le soulageait grandement. Il n'aurait pas réussi à calquer un sourire faux sur son visage.

Une fois dans le restaurant, Kise alla, comme prévu, acheter le milk-shake de Kuroko tandis que ce dernier partait s'installer à une table. Étrangement, son instinct le poussa directement vers la table qu'il partageait habituellement avec Kagami. Cela le fit sourire.

Le blond revint, n'ayant rien pris pour lui. Testuya lui envoya un regard de reproche qu'il ignora royalement. Il s'assit en face de lui, les épaules rentrées. Bon sang, il avait l'air tellement misérable ! Lui-même se faisait honte. Sans réelle conviction, il regarda le jeune homme aux cheveux turquoises siroter sa boisson favorite, ses aigues-marines plantées dans ses topazes dorées.

« Que comptes-tu faire au sujet de Kasamatsu senpai ? demanda finalement le plus petit.

\- … Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Il n'y a rien à faire, il a peur de moi, avoua Kise, baissant la tête. »

Il l'entendit reprendre une nouvelle gorgée de son milk-shake. Il renifla, se trouvant décidément vraiment pathétique. Il se demanda comment Kuroko pouvait supporter d'être avec lui. Il devait sentir l'abattement et la solitude à des kilomètres. Même si la présence de son ami l'allégeait un tout petit peu. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche :

« Je pense que tu te trompes. »

Un léger ricanement sortit de la bouche de Kise. Se tromper ? Il pensait plutôt que c'était le contraire.

« Tu n'as pas vu son visage ce soir-là. Et tu as encore moins senti les émotions qui le traversaient. C'était … vraiment... un rejet, déglutit-il.

\- Et moi, je pense toujours que tu te trompes, martela Kuroko. Comment peux-tu être sûr de ses sentiments maintenant ? Tu sais, les hommes comme les Homanis ont tendance à réagir instinctivement. Et là, Kasamatsu senpai a vu quelque chose qui le dépassait complètement. Sa première réaction a eu d'avoir peur et de s'éloigner le plus possible de l'objet de cette peur. Car les hommes ont toujours rejetés ce qui leur était différent à cause de la peur. »

Kise ne comprenait pas tout. Ce qu'il lui disait, c'est que son aîné l'avait rejeté par peur ? Mais alors il l'avait bien rejeté, il ne voyait pas où il se trompait. Prenant une énième gorgée, Kuroko continua, imperturbable :

« Mais une fois passé le moment, il a sans doute dû réfléchir. C'est même certain. À tête froide, on trouve souvent des solutions. Et Kasamatsu senpai a dû s'interroger bon nombre de fois, même encore aujourd'hui. Mais je suis sûr qu'au fond, il ne t'as pas rejeté.

\- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Tu n'es pas dans sa tête, objecta sombrement Kise.

\- Parce que mon instinct me le dit.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est infaillible qu'il faut toujours l'utiliser comme excuse ! s'emporta Ryota. »

Les yeux flamboyants, il semblait reprendre du poil de la bête et fusillait son ami du regard, une aura furieuse émanant de lui. Comment est-ce que l'ombre pourrait savoir ? Comment son instinct pourrait le savoir ? C'était impossible ! Il ne devrait pas abuser de son état bancal pour lui faire avaler n'importe quoi !

« Tu as raison Kise-kun, j'ai menti sur ce dernier point et ce dans l'unique but de te faire réagir. »

Bouche bée et ne sachant pas comment rebondir, Kise se contenta de le dévisager. Le plus petit continua, imperturbable :

« Mais je reste campé sur mes positions, je suis persuadé que tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai.

\- Je ne pense pas... commença Kise avant de se faire interrompre par son ami.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui demanderais pas directement ?

\- Quoi ? murmura-t-il faiblement. »

D'un regard insistant, Kuroko lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se retourner. Ce qu'il fit, appréhendant la suite. Le choc le laissa pantois et incertain. Il ne bougeait plus, figé comme une statue. La pensée, fugace, que Kuroko venait de le trahir s'insinua dans son esprit.

Son capitaine se tenait à quelques pas de leur table, le regard braqué sur eux.

Lorsqu'il remarqua que le blond le dévisageait, il détourna les yeux, mal-à-l'aise. Puis, il soupira, résigné et se dirigea vers eux. Le blond se crispa complètement et se retourna vers Kuroko, le fusillant de son regard le plus noir. Le temps que son aîné arrive, il parla à voix basse :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Kurokocchi ?

\- Ce que tu aurais dû faire par toi-même, répliqua le plus petit.

\- Mais... tu n'as pas à décider ça tout seul ! se révolta le blond dont la peur commençait à grimper tandis qu'il entendait Kasamatsu s'approcher de plus en plus, le pas hésitant.

\- Je n'ai pas décidé tout seul, j'ai demandé à Kasamatsu senpai s'il voulait te parler, et il a convenu seul d'une date. »

Kise ne put répliquer que Kasamatsu les avait rejoint, se balançant de droite à gauche, clairement gêné. Kise aussi commençait à se sentir mal-à-l'aise et une certaine appréhension mêlée d'angoisse l'envahissait. Qu'est-ce que son capitaine lui voulait ? Kuroko se leva de sa chaise, son milk-shake maintenant vide entre les mains, et déclara :

« Il faut que je rentre. Passez une bonne soirée. »

Puis il s'inclina et partit, échangeant un dernier regard avec Kise qui se faisait implorant. __S'il-te-plait, ne me laisse pas seul devant ma douleur__, semblait-il dire. Pour une fois, il parvint à déchiffrer le regard de Kuroko qui exprimait ses excuses, mais aussi sa conviction que cette discussion était nécessaire. Il avait certainement raison, mais Kise ne voulait pas l'admettre, ni même l'envisager.

Maintenant, il se retrouvait seul avec Kasamatsu.

* * *

****A****kashi était perturbé. Ce qui était alarmant, étant donné que c'était très rare, quasiment inexistant chez lui. Mais quelque chose d'incroyable, autant pour lui que pour ceux qui l'entourent, c'était passé aujourd'hui. En pleine salle de classe, entouré d'élèves et assistant au cours d'un professeur compétent, Akashi avait commit une erreur.

Akashi Seijuro, le président des élèves, celui qui était un modèle de sérieux et un exemple à suivre, s'était endormi en plein cours.

Jamais, au grand jamais, ça ne lui était arrivé. Il avait habitué tout ceux qui l'entouraient à sa droiture et son sérieux à tout épreuve, ainsi que son calme et son sang-froid inébranlable. Et il s'était laissé aller sans même s'en rendre compte. Déjà que de le voir avec des cernes apparentes avaient été un choc, si en plus il s'endormait en cours, tous commençaient à penser que le capitaine et son bateau commençaient à couler.

Il était chez lui, et fixait son reflet dans le miroir. Il détaillait chaque parcelle de peau laiteuse, chaque mèche de cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, son nez aquilin, ses lèvres fines. Ses deux pupilles reptiliennes d'un rouge carmin saisissant encadrées de cils noirs le fixaient d'un air accusateur, tentant de percer sa propre âme.

Il regarda le changement s'opérer. Il vit deux oreilles rondes velues d'un doré flamboyant se dessiner sur le haut de son crâne, de même qu'une fine queue de la même couleur se terminant par une touffe de poils noirs faisait son apparition derrière lui.

Ses pupilles, d'ordinaire fendues, s'arrondirent, caractérisant son appartenance à la race féline. Il laissa ses ongles poussés, jusqu'à devenir de puissantes et tranchantes griffes. Il resta plusieurs minutes debout, à contempler son propre reflet.

Devant lui, son image se désintégrait, donnant l'apparence d'un homme qui n'avait plus rien de tel. Possédant les mêmes traits et les mêmes attributs animaux, quelque chose dans son attitude, dans son regard, lui donnait l'apparence d'une bête sauvage.

Le toisant de toute sa prestance, ses yeux bicolores, une pupille rouge et l'autre doré, semblait le défier. Un sourire dangereux était présent sur ses lèvres. Il semblait prêt à le déchiqueter. Ses bras croisés sur son torse faisait gonfler ses biceps tandis que sa queue fouettait l'air derrière lui.

À côté de son autre lui, Akashi passait pour un faible.

« ****Laisse-moi le contrôle****, parla son autre lui.

\- Non, murmura-t-il mollement. »

Un ricanement retentit dans l'air. Il pouvait voir ses oreilles bouger de manière agacée et entendait parfaitement le claquement de sa queue fouetter l'air. L'autre lui lança un regard enflammé tout en lançant :

«****Abandonnes-toi à moi, tout serait tellement plus simple. Tu perds déjà le contrôle, de toute façon. Dans quelque temps, tu ressembleras à un déchet, comme tout ceux qui t'entourent.****

\- La ferme... »

Son autre lui afficha un air vil. Il pouvait presque sentir son souffle sur sa joue.

« ****Tu sais déjà que tout est perdu, laisse-moi le contrôle.****

\- Non...

\- ****Tu pourras retrouver ce que tu avais par le passé. Le contrôle, le pouvoir.****

\- Je les ai déjà. C'est beaucoup mieux quand tu n'es pas là.

\- ****Tu es un menteur, Seijuro.****

\- Je sais ce que je vaux. Et toi, tu es une erreur de la nature. »

Un autre ricanement, malsain, s'éleva dans les airs. Son reflet semblait se rapprocher de lui, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« ****Vraiment ? Tu as déjà tout ? Tu as le contrôle ? Mais dis-moi, qui as commis ce crime, toi ou moi ?****

\- Ce … ça ne veut rien dire, faiblit Akashi.

\- ****Combien de temps crois-tu encore tenir ? Moi, je parierais bien une journée.****

\- N... non, je vaux mieux que ça, chuchota-t-il.

\- ****Alors Seijuro ? Combien de temps encore avant que tu ne blesses quelqu'un ?****

\- Je... ça n'arrivera pas.

\- ****Qui ce sera cette fois ? Un des membres de ta précieuse Génération des Miracles ?****

\- Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver...

\- ****Ou bien... ton cher Tetsuya ?****

\- NON ! »

Perdant son sang-froid, il poussa un rugissement à faire trembler la terre entière et se rua sur son autre lui, le lacérant de ses griffes tandis que son ricanement retentissait encore dans les airs. Une sourde douleur le fit revenir à la réalité et il s'aperçut que des éclats de verre étaient incrustés dans sa peau et jonchaient le sol de sa salle de bain. Du sang s'égouttait de ses griffes.

Il venait de frapper son reflet.

Des tremblements le prient et il s'éloigna le plus possible de cet endroit. Ne faisant pas attention à ses blessures, il se recroquevilla dans un coin de sa chambre plongée dans le noir, sa queue s'enroulant autour de lui dans un geste qui se voulait défensif.

Un gémissement plaintif sortit de sa gorge et il resta prostré dans le noir, refusant une nouvelle fois le sommeil le gagner.

* * *

****À**** peine eut-il pressé son doigt sur la sonnette qu'il regretta d'être venu. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de s'être précipité ici dès la fin des cours ? Un jour, son inquiétude -ou sa curiosité, les deux se confondent étrangement- le tuera. Avant même qu'il ne puisse se détourner pour s'enfuir, la porte s'ouvrit.

Il se retrouva confronté à deux pupilles extrêmement froides. Son sang se glaça immédiatement dans ses veines et il fut incapable de bouger, tétanisé. Ses yeux gris confrontés à ceux menthes claires ne parvenaient pas à se détourner, hypnotisés. Il avait l'impression que s'il osait ne serait-ce que cligner des yeux, il serait mort.

« C'est pourquoi ? »

La voix, grave et dénuée de chaleur, lui procura un frisson déplaisant dans le bas du dos. Il mit un certain temps avant de comprendre le sens de la question, et prit encore plus de temps à formuler une réponse correct. Il bégaya :

« Bon... bonjour monsieur. Je … je suis Takao Kazunari, un camarade de Shin-c... Midorima-kun et je m'inqui... je suis venu lui donner les cours qu'il a manqué. »

Il déglutit en sentant le regard inquisiteur du père de Midorima posé sur lui. Il était à deux doigts de se pisser dessus -littéralement-. Il n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé de sa vie et pour cause, lui qui était d'ordinaire très sociable, manquait s'enfuir en courant alors que l'homme en face de lui ne faisait rien de vraiment effrayant. Juste que son regard intransigeant et son aspect froid déclenchait un sentiment intense de terreur effroyable.

« Très bien, je lui transmettrai.

\- Est-ce que je peux … le voir ? »

Il sursauta de sa propre audace. L'effroi le prit lorsqu'il vit la couleur des yeux de son interlocuteur s'assombrir. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort d'appréhension. Il ne comprenait pas ses propres réactions et ne parvenait pas à les contrôler. Si bien que lorsque son homologue reprit la parole, il manqua reculer tant sa voix s'était faite glaciale :

« Il n'est pas en état de recevoir quelqu'un. »

Il avait l'impression qu'une sourde menace se cachait derrière ces paroles. Une boule dans la gorge, Takao fit de son mieux pour lui dire bonsoir poliment et s'éloigna en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus normal possible, une terreur glacée le suivant à la trace.

Une fois sûr qu'il était hors de portée de vue, Kazunari courut le plus vite possible vers son vélo, l'enfourcha et s'enfuit le plus loin possible d'ici, voulant échapper à l'incroyable tension qui était montée en lui.

* * *

****U****n certain malaise régnait entre eux. Il était certain qu'aucun des deux ne savaient par quoi commencer et ils se contentaient de fixer la table, attendant qu'un miracle se produise, sans doute. Kasamatsu se racla la gorge et finit par poser son regard d'acier sur le blond. Ce dernier sembla le sentir puisqu'il releva automatiquement ses orbes oculaires. Le brun détourna les siens, gêné. Toussotant, il finit par démarrer la conversation, indécis :

« Hum... tu... tu vas bien ? »

A cette question, les poils sur la nuque de Kise se hérissèrent. Bon sang, il commençait déjà par les questions difficiles. Comment devait-il répondre ? Mentir ? Avec franchise ? Ou rester évasif ? Il opta pour la dernière solution, voyant que son capitaine commençait à s'impatienter :

« Je... j'ai connu mieux. Et … et toi ?

\- … pareil. »

La conversation n'aboutissait à rien, ils en étaient bien conscient tout les deux. Mais ils continuèrent sur les banalités, c'était à celui qui craquerait en premier. Alors que Kasamatsu l'informait des devoirs que lui avait communiqué des gens de sa classe, le silence revint. La gêne monta encore d'un cran et ils n'osaient plus se regarder dans les yeux.

C'était peut-être ce qui fit exploser Kasamatsu.

« Bon sang ! Regarde-nous, on a l'air de deux gros abrutis incapable de dire une phrase complète !

\- C'est vrai, on fait un peu pitié... »

Ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois, mais un détail avait changé. Un micro-sourire ornait les lèvres de l'un et de l'autre. Finalement, Kasamatsu soupira et se gratta l'arrière de la tête, les joues rougies et fermant les yeux, il déclara :

« Kise, Kuroko m'a plus ou moins informé de ton état depuis... tu vois. »

La gorge nouée, Ryota se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête. Le brun continua, plantant cette fois un regard déterminé dans celui de son cadet :

« Et je peux d'ores et déjà dire que tu es un idiot fini.

\- Kasamatsu senpai, c'est méchant ! s'insurgea Kise, comme un réflexe.

\- Tu le mérites imbécile ! »

Il lui administra un coup sur la tête qui le fit gémir de douleur. La larme à l'œil et la main pressée sur le haut de son crâne, Kise regarda, médusé, son capitaine continuer :

« Comment est-ce que tu as pu croire un seul instant que je puisse te rejeter ? On a trop besoin de toi dans l'équipe et si l'on n'avait pas de bonne relation, comment veux-tu que cela marche ? »

Ces phrases s'apparentaient fortement à une déclaration d'amitié venant de Kasamatsu. Kise ne pipa mot, buvant les paroles de son capitaine :

« Mais j'imagine que je dois tout de même m'excuser pour mon comportement, ce soir-là. Je tiens juste à te dire que... j'ai juste réagi sous le coup. Et aujourd'hui, je suis toujours perdu alors... t'as intérêt à me donner de bonnes explications. »

Encore sous le choc, Kise ne réagissait pas. Il fixait inlassablement son capitaine. Comprenant lentement mais sûrement ce que cela signifiait, une joie immense s'empara de tout son être. Pour un peu et il en aura jappé de bonheur. Il se contenta de faire un grand sourire, qui rappela les sourires étranges des loups. Mais le regard crédule de Kasamatsu sur lui fit naître une pointe de questionnement.

« Heu... Kise ? »

Il semblait indécis et regardait un point sur sa tête. Ne comprenant pas, c'est lorsque quelque chose lui effleura le mollet qu'il tilta. Dans sa joie incommensurable de retrouver son capitaine, ses attributs animaux avaient fini par se montrer. Regardant autour de lui, inquiet, Kise les fit disparaître toujours sous le regard médusé de son aîné. Affichant un sourire penaud, Kise déclara :

« C'est une longue histoire. Longue et compliquée.

\- J'ai tout mon temps, répliqua farouchement Kasamatsu. »

* * *

« ****A****omine-kun ? Est-ce que ça va ? s'écria Momoi.

\- Lâche-moi Satsu, grogna-t-il en retour. »

La rose répliqua farouchement, n'appréciant pas d'être ainsi malmenée. Pour cause, son meilleur ami semblait bien mal en point. Il parvenait à peine à suivre l'entraînement et avait manqué tourner de l'œil cinq minutes avant la fin. Tous l'avait regardé rejoindre les vestiaires d'un pas traînant, inquiets.

Momoi l'avait suivi, se doutant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle l'avait trouvé affalé sur le sol, adossé contre les casiers. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Son teint était si blafard que s'en était à mourir de rire vu sa couleur de peau. Des poches plus foncées se voyaient à peine sous ses yeux. Ces derniers semblaient plus fatigués que d'habitude.

Il était clairement en manque de force. Lui-même s'en rendait compte, mais ne faisait rien pour y remédier. Il ne pipait mot et gardait la tête baissée. S'il avait laissé ses oreilles de panthère sortir, elles seraient certainement basses. Il avait le souffle court, comme s'il venait de faire un effort important. Une minute de plus et il était sûr qu'il finissait par terre, inconscient.

Très inquiète concernant son état, Satsuki l'observa. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle supposait juste qu'il manquait de nutriment et de sommeil. Elle savait bien sûr que sa mère ne voulait plus entendre parler de son fils, mais elle se demandait si autre chose n'était pas arrivée entre temps... ? Chassant ses questionnements, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami d'enfance. Ce dernier posa directement sa tête sur son épaule, s'avachissant un peu plus. Elle le regarda avec étonnement, son inquiétude se renforçant.

« Aomine-kun ?

\- J'ai pas le courage... de tout affronter, murmura-t-il. »

Satsuki devinait qu'il parlait de plusieurs choses. Mais elle ne voyait que sa mère, le mystère de son père et la menace des chasseurs. Y avait-il autre chose ? Avant même qu'elle ne puisse l'interroger, le métis se fit un peu plus lourd et sa respiration se fit plus profonde. Il s'était assoupi.

« Dai-chan...murmura-t-elle, attristée. »

Elle ne pouvait pas l'aider, elle en prenait maintenant conscience.

* * *

****K****uroko senti l'air se rafraîchir tandis qu'il sortait du Maji Burger, jetant son gobelet dans la poubelle prévue à cette effet. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et commença à marcher, s'éloignant de l'enceinte illuminée. Il savait que tout allait s'arranger entre son ami et son capitaine, il se sentait étonnement confiant par rapport à ça.

Mais alors qu'il avance seul dans l'obscurité de la nuit, seulement éclairé par les lampadaires qui croisent sa route, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être nerveux. La sensation d'être suivi à la trace le prit encore une fois et le sentiment d'angoisse devenu presque habituel revint au pas de charge.

Déglutissant, il s'efforça de regarder droit devant lui, dressant tout de même les oreilles pour capter le moindre son suspect. Le haut de son corps est extrêmement tendu, si bien qu'il a l'impression qu'il bondirait pour n'importe quel bruit qui retentirait un peu trop près de lui.

Il constate à quel point la rue est étonnement calme et silencieuse et surtout, vide de monde. Cela ne le surprend pas vraiment étant donné l'heure tardive mais cela n'a pour effet que d'augmenter son angoisse et son appréhension. Il regrettait la présence de Kagami.

Soudain, il s'arrêta, ses oreilles ayant captées un son étrange. Ses mains tremblaient nerveusement et il tendit l'oreille au maximum. C'est lorsqu'il entendit une sorte de bruit de pas que la panique le gagna complètement. Avec effroi, il démarra au quart de tour, courant le plus vite possible.

Il passa par des petits chemins afin de rentrer au plus vite chez lui et peut-être, semer son poursuiveur. Il entendait clairement des pas le courser, son traqueur ayant sans doute laisser tomber l'idée d'être discret. Mais rapidement, il se sent essoufflé.

Son cœur battait anormalement vite, mais il se força à continuer, ne voulant pas être confronté à celui ou celle qui le terrifiait depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il allait tourner au coin d'une rue lorsqu'il sentit ses épaules se faire brusquement happées par une puissante poigne.

Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa lorsqu'il heurta violemment le mur contre lequel il venait d'être balancé. Il se releva, prêt à fuir de nouveau, lorsqu'il fut de nouveau plaqué contre la surface dur, deux mains le maintenant fermement. Avec beaucoup d'effort, il parvint à conserver une expression impassible, masquant sa terreur à l'extérieur. Cette situation lui rappelait beaucoup une autre.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était lui la victime, et non Kise.

« K-u-r-o-k-o, tu ne devrais pas t'échapper lorsque l'on veut te parler, c'est malpoli tu sais, susurra une voix à son oreille. »

Il frissonna d'appréhension et se mordit la lèvre. Évidemment, il aurait dû se douter de l'identité de son suiveur. Il leva courageusement un regard neutre vers lui, le défiant du regard. Un ricanement sortit de la bouche de l'autre, comme s'il était amusé par la situation.

« Ça ne sert à rien de me regarder avec ces yeux-là, je peux parfaitement sentir ta peur. »

Et Kuroko était parfaitement au courant. Mais il voulait tout de même tenter, même si ça ne servait pas à grand chose. Les aigues-marines confrontées aux ambres. Kuroko prit finalement la parole :

« Naoki-kun, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je sais ce que tu es, révéla-t-il dans le creux de son oreille. »

Son souffle sur sa peau lui arracha un frisson. Le fait qu'il est détaché chaque mot rendait la phrase plus... intime. Kuroko en frissonna une deuxième fois. Que cherchait-il à faire ? Mais plus que son ton étrange, c'est le sens de la phrase qui le fit agrandir ses yeux.

Parlait-il de son état d'hybride ?

« Et je sais que tu sais pour moi. Par contre, j'ignore comment tu l'as su. »

La tournure de ses phrases rappelait un mauvais comique à Kuroko, ce qui ne rendit la situation que plus inquiétante. Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'attendait-il ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Qu'avait-il a y gagner ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas trouvé cette partie. C'est bien, c'est très bien, sourit-il. »

Son sourire avait quelque chose de malsain. Interloqué, Kuroko sentit une sorte de caresse sur son bras. Non, plus exactement, cela ressemblait à des lames qui couraient sur sa peau, remontant jusqu'à la base de son cou. Ses griffes étaient de sorti et agissaient comme une pression.

« Alors Kuroko, quel sorte d'animal es-tu ? »

Avec horreur, Kuroko senti une aura dévastatrice émanée du jeune homme. Il avait l'air totalement différent. L'air un peu niais et jovial avait complètement disparu, remplacé par un air dangereux et machiavélique. Il sentait le mâle dominant par tous les pores de sa peau.

« Soumets-toi à moi, grogna bestialement Naoki. »

Sa dominance l'entoura, obligeant ses attributs animaux à sortir d'eux-mêmes. Il lutta de toutes ses forces, en vain. Si bien que deux oreilles velues firent leur apparition et une queue touffue essaya de s'échapper de son pantalon, se dévoilant à moitié. Ça s'annonçait très mal, au vue du regard que lui lançait Naoki. Ce n'était pas suffisant.

Il augmenta la pression. Il voulait que Kuroko sente ses oreilles se plaquer contre son crâne, qu'un gémissement plaintif sorte de sa bouche et qu'il se mette sur le dos en position de totale soumission. Mais Kuroko n'était pas de cet avis. Alors il lutta contre sa propre nature de subordonné, lui envoyant un regard enflammé.

Naoki s'énerva et montra les dents tandis que sous les yeux de Kuroko, des oreilles dorée se finissant en pointe noire firent leur apparition, de même qu'il nota la présence d'une toute petite queue de la même couleur tachetée de noire, finissant avec le bout entièrement noir.

Il voyait donc sa véritable forme. Naoki leva la main et l'attaqua. Kuroko parvint de justesse à esquiver le coup, mais un deuxième le toucha à la joue, si bien qu'il fut propulsé contre le sol, une douleur sourde au niveau des cinq griffures sur sa joue. Cette partie de son anatomie le brûlait et il sentait les gouttes de sang perler sur la peau pâle de son cou.

Naoki le surplombait entièrement, le toisant méchamment. La pression était telle que Tetsuya la sentait presque l'écraser. Mais il refusait de se soumettre à lui. Il refusait de reconnaître sa dominance. Il acceptait volontiers de se faire dominer par Kagami, Akashi ou même Aomine parce qu'il les reconnaissait supérieurs à lui en terme de force, mais lui, il ne le laisserait jamais faire une chose pareille.

Animé d'une volonté inégalable, Kuroko se releva rapidement en montrant les dents lui aussi. Poussant un sorte d'aboiement agressif et menaçant, il s'élança à l'encontre de son adversaire, une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Surpris, Naoki ne réagit pas assez vite. Le turquoise lui planta ses griffes dans le thorax et le mordit à la clavicule, déclenchant un cri mêlant étonnement et douleur chez l'autre hybride.

Puis, tout aussi rapidement, il s'enfuit, utilisant sa discrétion légendaire pour disparaître, laissant là un Naoki confus et déboussolé.

* * *

**Il serait pas badass notre Kuroko s'il était comme ça ? T'sais tout mimi avec ses oreilles et sa petite queue et TOUT A COUP FONCE SUR TOI POUR TE MORDRE MOTHERFUCKER YEEAAAAH ! Je peux juste dire que Naoki à vite-fait été remis à sa place xD D'ailleurs, qui avait deviné que c'était lui ? Et surtout, à votre avis, _quel est son animal_ ? (J'ai tout mis car c'est une question importante pour moi -oui, il m'en fou peu- je suis très curieuse de savoir qui va trouver. Faut dire que c'est pas vraiment difficile x) Je mettrai sa fiche dans le prochain chapitre)**

**Je m'excuse sincèrement pour la dernière annonce que j'avais faite dans le précédent chapitre -sur le AkaKuro- il viendra dans le prochain chapitre et c'est promis ALORS BAISSEZ-MOI CES PATATES ! D'ailleurs l'action va VRAIMENT -enfin- se commencer dans le prochain, ça va bouger, moi je vous le dis :P**

**ET y aura aussi un petit retour du AoKaga, pour les autres je sais pas, mais là je suis sûr -tout le monde sent la joie là- surtout que Aomine prend v'la cher. Mais moins que Akashi. Je suis en train de le transformé en taré dépressif, pauvre Aka-chin T_T**

**Première apparition de Lexy ! On en apprend quasi rien sur elle, mais est-ce que c'est comme ça que vous l'imaginiez ? A votre avis, elle vient pour quoi ?**

**Personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire les passages avec Akashi et celui avec Kuroko à la fin -BADAAAAASS-. **

**Sinon joyeux Halloween même si ce chapitre ne fait absolument pas peur hein. Je sais pas quoi dire d'autre et pourtant j'ai la désagréable impression d'oublier quelque chose.**

**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, déjà parce que ça me fait plaisir, et on est tout pareil, ça nous fait plaisir de faire plaisir à l'auteur, et aussi parce que ça m'aide beaucoup à progresser, et aussi parce que je suis curieuse et que j'aime tout simplement interagir avec mes lecteurs, savoir ce qu'ils pensent ^^**

**Réponse à laura : _Ouh une sadique, tope-là ! Muhahaha ! Merci de m'encourager :)_**

**Réponse à emimie : _Là, tu vas pas me dire que tu as attendu très longtemps :P C'est justement pour ça que j'ai mis le "précédemment". Ah bah, on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Midorima était tendu x)_**

**x Heaven**


End file.
